The Establishment
by Celena2
Summary: Hidden deep underneath Silvermoon is a brothel known only as The Establishment. Run by the most infamous man in Azeroth, Aakav vonTwilight, once you step in, you will never be allowed to leave. So come, savor its delights...and say goodbye to reality.
1. Prologue

As you sit on the other side of the table, you glance first at the parchment contract and then at the man sitting across from you. You've heard the rumors, you've heard the whispers, and there sits the legend. This Blood Elf is known only through reputation for few have had the privilege of getting to know him and live. Sweat trickles down your brow as you reach for the reed pen with shaking fingers. Once you sign this contract, it's all over. You will belong to him. Anything and everything you do will be watched and if you ever betray his trust...well, then you may as well commit suicide and save yourself the humiliation of being dragged before him.

"Are you well? You're shaking."

"It's nothing, nothing at all. Now, you said to sign where?"

"Right there, at the X."

A mocking smile hooks the corner of his mouth. He knows you're nervous. He can smell your fear and it excites him. Those brilliant green eyes glow in the dimness of the back room just for these purposes. He has contacts, debts, favors owed everywhere and calls on them whenever he sees fit. This room is just one of them. There are whispers he has another in Sunfury Spire and that it's paid for by the Regent Lord of Silvermoon. Thinking of all the things you've heard about this man, you hesitate once again and the pen blots on the parchment. He chuckles. The sound is enough to send chills down your spine and you wonder how such a man came to be.

"There is still time. You can back out of this without losing anything valuable. However, once you sign that contract there is no turning back."

"I know!"

Your voice shakes as you snap at the man. He's so confident, so arrogant...and with good reason. But you won't let him intimidate you. You approached him and the wares of his business are too good to pass up. So without further delay, you sign the contract with a flourish and meet his eyes boldly. What you see there makes your heart skip a beat. Too late you realize you've walked right into his trap. By baiting your pride, he convinced you to sign away your soul. Now he owns you...

He smiles but it isn't kind. "Welcome to the Establishment."


	2. Lesson One

_Now little man, let's see how you survive in __**my**__ world._ The contract was signed, the deal made, and Aakav vonTwilight rolled up the parchment in a smooth motion. Sitting across from him was his latest employee, someone with good muscle tone, average looks, and from what his informants told him, a deadly hand with a sword. Most importantly...he was a man who had nothing to lose. That kind of desperation always brought unsuspecting fools to his door. The Blood Elf rose to his feet without even disturbing his waist-length hair and beckoned with two fingers.

"Come with me. I will speak and you will listen."

Aakav left the Silvermoon City Inn and met up with the two men who waited outside. In the city of Silvermoon, they were a bit...odd. One was an Orc who was missing one eye and the other was a Tauren built along the lines of a large house with mangy fur. Both stood at attention when he stepped out and he nodded in approval. Smiling, he turned back to the man who had come seeking his employ and stood casually between the two. One hip jutted out to the side and he had one hand resting there lightly. On anyone else, it would have looked extremely feminine. On Aakav, it only served to emphasize the wicked-looking daggers that rested on his belt. The rogue jerked his head in the direction of the Orc.

"This is Falcon," he jerked his head in the other direction. "This is Kith. They are my personal bodyguards and members of my private army. Follow their orders and you won't wind up on the wrong side of my desk. Come."

With a neat pivot, Aakav walked down the side alleys closely followed by Falcon. One of Aakav's ears twitched and he nodded as he heard a low growl behind him. _Good. Kith's taken lion form and he's stealthed. I guess he remembered our little talk. _There was so much on his agenda, he wasn't sure if he would have time to give the new meat the tour of the place. _I suppose I'll start with the levels that he's allowed to go on._ Aakav kept his eyes trained on the shadows, a hand near the daggers on his belt, and tapped the blade sheaths as he walked. There were those in Silvermoon who disapproved of his modus operandi and so he had to take extra precautions.

"Excuse me-"

"Oi," Falcon's voice was hoarse and low. "Keep your mouth shut, bitch. The last thing we need is attention."

Chuckling softly, Aakav continued onward with one destination in mind: his home, his life's glory, his Establishment. When he saw the familiar torch-lit doors hidden deep within Murder Row, he couldn't help but smile with pride. His was the most infamous brothel in all of Azeroth and with damn good reason. There was no kink too kinky, no taboo too forbidden, no perversity not explored within these walls and even beyond. Nodding in brief acknowledgment to the two guards that stood outside, he held up his right arm. The gem in the bracer glowed brightly and the lock clicked. When he pushed it open, he inhaled deeply.

"Mmm, good to be home. It seems that we're just in time for dinner."

"Yes Boss," Falcon glanced around behind them to make certain they weren't followed before closing the door. "Cookie's trying out some new recipe someone brought in from Northrend, although she's complaining about the lack of ingredients."

"Tell Cookie if she wants the right ingredients so badly, she can send out some of our stronger soldiers to fetch them. Don't we have a few scouts up there already, staking out terrain and economy on the new continent?"

Aakav discarded his outer cloak and began ascending the staircase. The hallway opened on either side to several smaller hallways in which numbered and lettered doors were scattered about. The slender, sweeping staircase led to the second story and Aakav looked neither left nor right as people bowed their heads or saluted when he passed. Falcon's footsteps reassured him that the Orc still followed and he heard the quieter, more uncertain footsteps of his new meat behind. Smirking, he turned at the top of the stairs and faced the man.

"These upper stories you are not allowed to be on. Until you have proven yourself worthy, you will be regulated to the common barracks and training areas. Everyone works here. You work and we'll feed you. You slack off and you'll find out just why I've earned the reputation I have. Falcon," Aakav snapped and the Orc straightened. "Take this bitch to the barracks and make sure he's properly outfitted. I also want you to put him through the standard training. Don't go easy on him."

"Yes Boss. Kith and I will take care of it."

"See that you do. And you," he turned back to the youth, eyes flashing. "Make sure you don't make me reconsider hiring you."

With that, he turned and went to the end of the hallway, his golden hair a beacon in the dim light. He raised his arm and once again disappeared behind a door, letting it snap firmly closed behind him. Falcon exhaled softly and chuckled, shaking his head as he turned in bemusement to their newest addition.

"You heard Boss, kid. Let's get you outfitted and into the training area. Oi, Kith. Where are ya?"

There was a puff of smoke and the bull reappeared. "So, did Boss decide to keep him?"

"We'll see. Get Brute and meet us in the training hall."

Kith saluted the Orc, laughed, and headed off, tail swishing behind him as his hooves thundered along the wooden floors. Falcon turned to the kid and crossed his arms over his chest as he eyed him up and down.

"You're no looker that's for damn sure. Even for a Blood Elf. No wonder Boss wants to keep you on as an actual employee, no one would buy you for even an hour."

The youth bristled. "Just because I'm not as attractive as Aakav is doesn't mean-"

Falcon backhanded him sharply. It was enough to smart but not enough to knock any of the youth's teeth out. "That's lesson number one, bratling. You address him as Boss and nothing else. Since this is a first offense, you get off lucky. You do it again and it means a whipping. It's Boss that does the whippings too so watch yourself. What's your name, bratling?"

"Damyan. Damyan Eversun."

"Well ain't that a pretty name. Now get rid of it," Falcon snapped as Kith returned with another Orc. "You're in Boss' world now and none of us use our old names. You signed yourself away to Boss and so you're starting a different life. Brute, is the ring ready?"

"Yep, ready and waiting for this lily-handed rogue. Come on kid, you're gonna love this. You get to wrestle with Kith!"

"I what?!"

Kith grabbed Damyan by one arm and grinned. "Don't worry, I won't fuck you unless Boss tosses you aside. So you better do good little bitch or else you'll really be feeling it in the morning. Them that don't make it as guards...well...we find other uses for them."

Then, laughing, he and Brute took the young recruit away. Falcon grunted in approval and cracked his neck. He had a lot to do since the Boss' kid was coming back from Hinterlands for a visit. Then there were customers to greet, bitches to discipline, recruits to train...and that's when his stomach gave an almighty growl. _And Boss will be wanting his supper too. Better have one of the kitchen bitches take it to him before we're served._ So he headed down the far right hall and down a flight of stairs before he came across the controlled chaos that was the kitchen. It was an immaculately clean room run by Cookie, an Undead with a taste for food. Cookie was a bit of an odd duck but that's what made her fit in perfectly at the Establishment.

"Cookie, send up one of the serving bitches to Boss' room. He just got in and he'll be starving after being out all day."

"Right, right, now get out of my kitchen you giant pus-filled boil!"

Chuckling, he waited in the kitchen doorway, watching as a tray was filled with succulent dishes from Northrend. Mammoth Meal, poached Nettlefish, tender Shoveltusk steak, and a bottle of Suntouched Special Reserve with a second pitcher of Moonberry Juice completed the meal. The foods were placed under covers and the entire thing was handed off to a teenage human boy to be taken upstairs and to the Boss' office. Once he was certain that things would be fine, Falcon left to see about the new recruit and his training.

Meanwhile, upstairs in his office, Aakav sighed as he went over paperwork and requests from his buyers. He'd been out all day trying to put out fires and negotiate with the sellers of the flesh that he frequented. There hadn't been an auction in quite some time and some of his stock had proven useless in terms of making gold. So he'd had them disposed of. Both the Stormwind and the Silvermoon houses were becoming low on fillies and studs and so Aakav had to replenish his wares somehow. And with the expeditions to Northrend going well, he-

A knock interrupted his thoughts.

Growling, he tossed the folder carelessly onto the desk. "What? This had better be good, damn it, or you'll pay."

That's when he heard the creak and realized the knock hadn't come from the main door, but rather, the servants' door. The human that stuck his head in was trembling and Kav's sensitive ears picked up the rattle of dishes. _Oh...yes...supper._ Relaxing, he leaned back in his chair and beckoned for the boy to enter. The smells of the food tickled his nose and he felt his stomach rumble. _Did I even eat today? Ah yes, bread and cheese. I was in too much of a rush to eat any real and substantial food._ So he cleared off his desk as the youth brought the tray to his desk and removed the covers. Kav's mouth watered as he took in the delicious dishes and the magic in the Moonberry juice was causing his eyes to glow brighter. The boy was about to back away when Kav's hand shot out and wrapped itself around his wrist.

"You'll stay here with me while I eat."

"Y-yes sir..."

Aakav's grip on the youth's wrist tightened until the boy cried out. "What did you call me, bitch?"

"I'm sorry Boss!" the boy twisted in the man's grip to try and ease the pressure. "I'm sorry, please let me go!"

"To make it up to me," the rogue's voice was smooth and quiet. "You will get underneath that desk and suck my cock until I'm certain that you are truly remorseful for your slip. Now get under there."

He kept his tight grip up and manhandled the boy until he was shoved under the desk. Aakav then moved his chair forward, effectively trapping the human beneath, and planted his feet wide apart as he calmly began his meal. This kitchen boy was new, only two weeks caught, and still had some learning to do. He sliced into the mammoth meat and began chewing just as he felt the ties of his pants come undone. This wasn't too uncommon for Aakav. _I sincerely hope that someone will decide to bother me...just this once..._he chuckled darkly and tasted the meat. _Delicious. Cookie has outdone herself with the marinade._ As he ate and went over papers, a warm, wet tongue started licking along his cock, coaxing it into hardness. _Not bad for a new bitch. Someone must have trained him. _Grunting softly as a hand wrapped around his base, he took a sip of the juice and moaned softly. Aakav's eyes closed as the magic coursed through his veins. His green eyes glowed brighter as the magic was absorbed into his body and he looked down.

The human was attractive...for a human. Kav wouldn't have anything but attractive people be whores in his Establishment. The boy's black hair shone blue in the lamplight and the shimmer was interesting, like a crow's wing. He couldn't see the boy's eyes but that was fine. He didn't really care. All he cared about was getting a bit of sex with his dinner. A smile hooked one corner of his mouth as his canines appeared behind his lips. _Mmm, let's see just how much this bitch can handle. _Carefully, Kav laced his fingers through the soft blue-black hair and got himself a good, strong grip. The boy looked up at him, eyes wide and dilated. _You fear me. As you should you little bitch. Especially since you've displeased me._

"Do you know what I do to bitches who do not respect me?" he murmured softly, eyes narrow slits.

"N-n-no Boss..."

Chuckling, the sound a rumble in his chest, he moved the boy's head to his cock. "I punish them. Now open your mouth."

Trembling, the boy did as he was told and Kav reached into one of his desk drawers. "I often have a problem with new stock that doesn't know how to suck properly. Since this is one of those times, I think this might be in order."

From the depths of the drawer he removed a thick black leather gag with a round, short tube that would be inserted into the mouth. Kav pushed the tube into the boy's mouth, keeping it wide open but also eliminating the fear of teeth. Then, still one-handed, he fastened it and then tightened it so it was snugly in place. The boy whimpered, his eyes becoming brighter and his cheeks redder. _Oho, so they haven't used this gag on you yet, eh whore? Well then, you're in for a real treat._ Once the gag was secure, he gripped the boy's hair and brought the lad straight down onto his cock. When the boy moaned and choked, Kav shuddered as a pleasurable tingle snaked through his lower body and straight to his cock.

"Don't worry little boy, the discomfort will pass. You don't have a gag reflex anymore so just concentrate on breathing. After all, people have been known to die giving me head," and he chuckled again at the despondent wail from his captive.

Not even bothering to slow or stop, Kav moved his captive's head slowly up and down his cock. From tip to base he buried himself in the tightness of the lad's throat. The heat and the suction made him grunt as he rocked his hips forward. When he felt a bit of wetness on his crotch, he looked down and laughed.

"Oh yes, now the little slut is crying. I wonder what you were before you became my property. Were you a priest? A proud paladin? Oho the possibilities are endless and to think, now you spend your time on your belly, your knees, suspended in the air, pleasuring men and women alike with your mouth and your ass and sometimes even that's not enough. Mmm," he grunted as his cock twitched in the boy's throat. "I wonder if you've had the pleasure of meeting Kith. He does love tiny human boys to fuck. With his cock, I'm not surprised."

The boy choked and shuddered as tears flowed down his cheeks. The sight of such helplessness, such complete enslavement made Kav lick his lips and drive his cock into that wet mouth more. He moved faster, thrust deeper, building himself up to release. _I'll give you something pretty to wear when you go back to the kitchens. _Cookie would have a fit but he didn't care. He'd deal with the old Undead in his own time. Grunting softly, his eyes bore down on the sight of his cock disappearing to the root inside the boy's mouth. The gag was probably one of his better inventions. It allowed him free reign to fuck his whores in the mouth...and they couldn't bite him.

_Not that they'd live if they did._

"Mm, that's it little whore. Keep swallowing, use that tongue of yours, put some effort into it boy or I'll keep you longer."

That seemed to wake him up. The human immediately started sucking in earnest, using his tongue along the underside and swallowing the cock as it went deep into his throat. Growling in approval, Kav held the boy's head still as he moved his hips faster, deeper, chasing the orgasm that was just out of reach, teetering on the edge...

"Nngh!"

He pulled out as soon as he felt it and thick ropes of come splattered all over the human's face. Panting harshly, his cheeks flushed and eyes glowing brilliantly, Kav sank back into his chair with a chuckle. The lad's face was covered in the release and he was still crying. Kav reached out and smeared the sticky seed into his skin, all over his face, down his neck, and even fed him some off the tips of his fingers. Then he wiped his hands on a cloth and went back to eating. He could hear the boy crying and whimpering and it only made him smile. Once he was certain the come had dried, he set down his fork and scooted his chair back. His cock lay there, exposed and soft, but Kav didn't do up the laces quite yet. Instead, he reached over and undid the gag, setting it aside on the desk. The boy wouldn't look at him.

"Now..." his voice was hoarse and thick as he once again settled in his chair. "How are you going to address me?"

At first there was silence. Kav frowned and extended a booted foot, pressing it to the cloth-covered crotch of his slave. The boy cried out as he ground the heel into the sensitive area.

"I said, how are you going to address me?"

"Boss! Please Boss, please stop!"

Smirking, Kav continued to grind the boot into the poor boy's groin, digging the heel in as much as he dared. The boy cried harder, squirming and begging for him to stop...and the sounds were music to his ears. Finally, remembering his work and his dinner, Kav pulled his boot back and gestured for the boy to come closer.

"You will kiss my cock and then my boots and you will leave. And you will not clean yourself off until tonight...when you come to see me again."

The lad froze for a fraction of a second before moving forward. "Yes Boss."

He crawled forward and kissed the tip of Kav's cock before bending over and kissing the toe of Kav's boot. Laughing, Aakav gave the boy a shove and went back to his desk. The boy ran for the door, face crimson and a bit of a stagger to his step. Once the door to the servants' stair slammed shut, the main door opened and a flutter of a robe hem could be seen. Grinning broadly, only in a more genuine fashion, Kav did up his pants and leaned forward.

"I've been waiting for you son."


	3. Father and Son

Aakav smiled as the door was pushed open. In stepped a young man wearing robes of Runecloth, accompanied by a massive blue Voidwalker, and carrying at his sides a well used dagger and wand. _My pride and joy._ The rogue moved around the desk and embraced his son. _You've grown much since I saw you last. You must be approaching twenty summers at the least. _The lad had also put on some muscle, he could feel it even through the layers of fabric. _Mmm, perhaps being a warlock has its advantages after all._

"You're just in time for dinner. Take off your traveling cloak and join me for a meal. I'll have a tray sent up for you."

"Thanks Dad. It was a long trip from Dustwallow and I could use the meal."

"Still working there I gather? You really have a knack for choosing the most remote locations to journey in, my boy."

The boy grinned, showing teeth. "Of course I do. It means I can do what I wish and there aren't any authorities to say otherwise."

Chuckling, Aakav rang for a second tray as his son dismissed his demon. The Voidwalker grumbled as it was sent away, but faded back into the Nether at his master's command. Sivak vonTwilight removed his travel cloak and hung it up on the nearby hook. Once that was done he sauntered over to a nearby chair and flopped into it. Even in a relaxed sprawl, he appeared elegant and in perfect control of his every move. Kav returned to his desk and picked up his utensils. Sivak snorted and leaned forward with a smirk.

"Dad, it isn't polite to eat while your guests go hungry."

"Your tray is coming, you can wait a few minutes."

"Mmm, no, I don't think I can."

Sivak got to his feet and moved to the desk. He perched on the edge, reached down, and stole a bit of meat from his father's plate. For his part, Kav just leered and raised an eyebrow. When the boy simply winked cheekily, he snorted.

"Are you looking to be punished boy? What HAS that Master been teaching you?"

"My Master is currently in the Hinterlands and doesn't know, nor gives a flying fig, as to what I'm doing as far as manners go. He's a Forsaken for crying out loud, manners aren't exactly a necessity to that race."

"Now you're really looking to get a beating. Your Master is an aristocrat in his society and a respected warlock at that."

"I know, I know. That doesn't mean I have to go hungry though."

Playfully, Sivak stole his father's knife and pierced the meat, popping it into his mouth before the rogue could react. The boy was at that age where he was cocksure and arrogant, thinking that he was powerful just because he had reached a certain level of mastery. Aakav knew this...he also knew he could bring his son back down low if he chose. _I am considering reminding the boy who his elders are and why he should respect them._ _You're not too old for me to take you over my knee and give you a sound paddling, boy._ _In fact_, his eyes roved over his son. _You're far too beautiful to resist. Even as a child you showed promise. _With his child's new sun-colored hair, smooth, creamy skin, and muscled young body...oh yes, Kav was tempted. _I couldn't be satisfied by such a paltry blowjob. I think I'll slake my thirst and discipline my boy as I do._ While Sivak's Master definitely wouldn't approve...Kav was willing to take the risk. Sivak was his son and that meant the boy would always belong to him no matter what the Master thought.

His musings were interrupted by a knock on the door. Before Sivak could leave the desk, Kav was up and admitting the servant who brought the tray. The young female trembled and ran out as soon as her task was done. Chuckling, Kav closed and locked the door behind him, illuminating the blue gem on the outside of the door. _Falcon will know what it means._ As he turned back to his desk, his son was rummaging around the platters in his search for food. Leaving the boy occupied for now, Kav drifted casually to a nearby cabinet, removed a small box, and brought it over to the desk. Sivak, tasting a bit of fruit, barely noticed. _Shame on you boy. You're relaxed and off-guard just because this is my home, your birthplace. Yet you forget the very first rule of my Establishment..._he checked his drawers quickly and smirked. _The Boss is always to be obeyed and respected._

"Son, you've certainly become a glutton. Stealing from my plate and then not offering me a bite from yours."

Sivak glanced up at his father, a grape at his lips. "Sorry Dad, but I didn't think you'd be interested in anything off my plate. You always say how you hate sloppy seconds."

Laughing, Kav walked to his boy so they were face to face with Sivak sitting on his desk. "You're a cheeky little bastard, Sivak, always have been. But I think that you need a reminder as to how the Establishment works. For that food, you're going to give me a payment."

"Payment?! But Dad-"

"No buts little man. You may be home but you're also in my playground and I still rule here. Now, your payment," he reached out and cupped his son's chin in a hand, eyes narrowing as he smirked. "You will give me a kiss for the food. For your bed tonight...well, we'll have to hammer something out."

Sivak's snort was disbelieving. "Dad, you can't be serious."

"Oh but I am. Give your father a kiss if you want to eat, Sivak."

The boy shifted on the desk. His complexion started to turn pinker around his cheeks and ears. Kav stood there, waiting patiently, as his son delayed giving payment. _No matter how powerful you think you are, you will always bend to my will, child._ The rogue continued to wait, his eyes never leaving his boy's face, even as the youth started to look everywhere else but at his father. His lips curved and his eyes narrowed as he watched the telltale signs of the boy fighting with himself. _Come on boy, don't make me wait._ Finally, Sivak leaned up and made a move to kiss his father on the cheek. Kav swiftly moved his head when the boy was close enough and instead caught Sivak's lips with his own. All it took was a little flick of his tongue for his son's mouth to open in surprise. Kav immediately took advantage of that to deepen the kiss. He stroked and licked at Sivak's tongue and lips, pressing closer to the boy, who leaned back onto his hands. _The desk isn't an appropriate place to fuck my son. I'll have to make do though, I suppose. The sacrifices I make for you, boy._ He pulled back and smiled at his son's expression. Sivak's eyes were glazed over, his mouth hung slightly open, and his lips had flushed from the kiss. Chortling, Kav reached out and began to unlace the ties holding his son's robes shut. A smaller hand shot out and gripped his wrist.

"Dad...come on, you know I can't...my Master would kill me."

"Despite what you may think, my boy," he muttered as he continued to undo the ties. "You may belong to your Master, but you belonged to me first and always shall. Besides that, we still have our negotiations to hammer out."

"You wouldn't..."

Kav merely grinned and tugged the tie free. Quickly, he grabbed one of his son's wrists, wrapped the tie around it, gripped the other wrist, and then bound the two together. Sivak's mouth dropped open and he looked up at his father with wide eyes. Chuckling darkly, Kav pushed the boy's robes off his shoulders to reveal the simple cotton pants and shirt underneath. _Good. I'd hate to have to pay for repairs to your robes. _The rogue drew a dagger from his side, twirled it, and caught the hilt neatly in his palm. He moved closer, forcing his boy to lean back until he was lying down on the desk, and trailed the tip of the blade over Sivak's trembling lips.

"Oh I would, my dear boy. You've gotten too arrogant for my liking and if that Master of yours won't teach you restraint, I will."

"Dad, come on..." he hissed as his lip brushed against the tip of the knife and tasted blood.

"Careful Sivak. You don't want to lose anything valuable."

_Like those beautiful lips of yours._ Setting that thought aside, Kav trailed his dagger down to the neckline of Sivak's shirt. With a casual twist of the wrist, the blade sliced through the flimsy shirt like butter. With several more flicks, he cut away the entirety of the material and slid the shirt out from underneath the robes. Sivak's face turned red as he shifted his hands in the ties that held him. Ignoring his son's discomfort for now, Kav once again flicked his wrist and sliced through the ties that held the pants up. Without them, the loose fabric fell to the Sivak's ankles. Kav chuckled as he realized his son didn't wear a loincloth underneath. _How perfect._ His boy was nicely formed, his cock nestled in a bed of honey-colored curls, and even though it was soft, it was still beautiful.

"You kick me boy and you'll regret it."

The rogue knelt down and slid the pants from Sivak's ankles. The Runecloth boots remained on his feet though and Kav rose up once again. Sivak lay like a feast spread out before him. Nude but for the black and white robes spread out underneath him, his face and form flushed pink with embarrassment, eyes watching him with trepidation but also an ember of desire...oh yes, his son was sublime. _It's time to see if his Master has been properly using this little hole here_, and his fingers stroked the puckered opening that lay helpless before him. He used just the tips of his fingers, brushing the opening, tickling the winking entrance until his boy started to squirm. With a glance down, Kav smirked as his son's cock began to twitch and harden.

"Dad...Dad stop...my Master won't like this, you know he won't...nngh..."

Sivak's cheeks flushed darker and he continued to squirm as Kav's deft fingers teased him open. A rich chuckle emanated from the older man as he reached into the box he'd brought over and retrieved a length of black silk. Abandoning the boy's nether region for the moment, Kav slid the silk around Sivak's eyes and tied it in a secure knot to the back of his head. For his part, Sivak whimpered softly as darkness became his new companion. He heard his father rummaging around in the box again and licked his lips. _What is he planning? Oh Dark Gods, this is too much. I didn't expect to come home and be molested by my own father...again._ It wasn't the first time this had happened but Sivak had been younger at the time. _Then again, it's been a few years since I've been home. He hasn't had a chance to see me-_

"Ah!"

The boy arched his hips up as something smooth and wet was pressed against his opening. _It doesn't feel like Dad's fingers. What is he doing? _More than anything, Sivak wished he could see what was going on. His ears twitched as he heard his father chuckle again. He winced as the something was pushed inside of him...and when something round popped past the ring of muscle around his anus, he gasped.

"Is that...a bead?"

"What a clever boy you are. This is a string of twelve beads, each of them coated with a special lubricant. You won't be untied, nor will you be given satisfaction, until all of them are inside your tight ass."

"Wh-what? Dad, please, that's too much, I can't-"

"Oh you can and you will. Otherwise you'll be here all night until you're stretched to the brink with beads."

Sivak's body quivered as he felt the second bead rub against his ass. He cried out once again as the polished toy was pushed halfway inside of him. The boy's toes flexed and his muscles tightened, trying to force the bead out. Kav's finger was there though, pushing it inside his son to join the first. The beads were large and Sivak hadn't taken anything like that in a long time. The boy started to pant as Kav pushed the third one in. He felt his entrance stretch and then contract as each one was pushed inside him and the glorious pressure against his prostate grew as each new one was inserted. By the time they got halfway down the string though, Sivak felt the strain. Sweat dripped down his temples and the back of his neck as the seventh bead was pushed into his straining channel. Kav was relentless, not taking any time for the boy to adjust. He just kept stuffing his son full of beads. Sivak trembled and jerked, his cock hardening with every new bead that rubbed against his prostate. His father didn't even have to touch it.

"Aahhh...Dad...no more...I can't take it, please," Sivak took a sharp breath, releasing it in a keening moan. "It's too much. Take them out, please take them out."

"You want me to take them out? Heh...all right."

Relief flooded through him at his father's consent. Sivak was so dizzy with the pressure and the blood pumping straight to his cock, he hadn't thought his request through. Kav removed a bead, making Sivak groan in thanks...only to push it right back in. The boy cried out as Kav chuckled and kept repeating this motion. It made the string of beads inside Sivak shift and roll, applying hard pressure right to his prostate.

"Dad, Dad, stop, stop, please, don't tease me like that!"

"You were the one who asked me to remove them, boy," Kav retorted in a dark purr as he playfully tugged on the the bead, popping it back out. "I'm just abiding by your wishes. You never said they had to stay out."

"Please, no more, please, I'm gonna explode, I'll tear, just stop!"

"Mmm, no, I don't think so. We're only halfway into the game and I made you a promise. So don't try begging me unless you want me to continue tormenting you, my boy. I thought I taught you better than that."

With that, Kav slapped Sivak's cock in admonishment. He chuckled as the boy yelped and tickled the slit with the nail of his finger. A bead of precum formed at the tip and he rubbed it into the slit as he slid in the ninth and tenth beads. Right now he knew his son was probably stuffed to the gills but he wasn't about to stop. As he pressed the eleventh bead into his boy, he felt the pressure pushing back against him. _Oh yes, he's about ready to pop. But I won't let my boy think I don't keep my word._ So he leaned over to purr softly in Sivak's ear.

"You will keep these beads inside you, Sivak. If you push even one of them out before the game is done...this will seem like mere child's play in comparison to what I will do to you. Moan if you understand me boy."

Sivak moaned softly, almost sounding drunk, and his head rolled to the side. His pink lips were opened wide as he panted harshly and they glistened with moisture every time he licked them. Aakav smiled as he picked up the last bead and rubbed it against the boy's hole. _You're going to be so full, Sivak. I just hope you won't tear when I get through with you. _With that, Kav pushed the bead inside his son's ass, making the boy scream as the beads rolled and clacked together inside of him. When he was sure the bead was secured, he stepped back to admire his handiwork. The string and ring at the end of the strand dangled between his son's legs, making him long to take the ring and tug playfully at the beads until they popped out one at a time. _All in due time. I must be patient._ His cock was hard and proud, jutting up between his legs, and leaked with clear essence from the tip. Kav nodded as his eyes skirted to his son's face. Although it was partially obscured by the blindfold, he had to admit that the boy's distress was a delicious sight indeed.

"Good boy. You've done well. Now you'll get your reward...just as I promised."

Quiet as could be, Kav unlaced his pants and pushed them aside to reveal his own erection. He'd grown increasingly hard watching his son struggle and now he was going to get his own release. Carefully he smeared a different lubricant onto his cock, made sure it was nice and slick, and then leaned over Sivak's body. He covered his son and heir completely, long blonde hair falling to tickle and trail along the boy's skin, and rubbed their cocks together slowly. He ground his hips against his boy as Sivak groaned and cried out. For a while he was content to let their bodies rock together. Not for long though. As soon as he'd worked himself into a state of heat and fire, Kav pulled back and pressed the tip of his cock against the stretched and bursting entrance. He twined the string around his fingers and smirked. _This is it boy...your reward..._and as he tugged a bead out of his son's ass, he pushed his cock inside.

Sivak screamed and nearly leaped off the table.

"Down," Kav pressed his free hand to the boy's chest and shoved. "You will stay down and accept your reward like a good boy."

"Father...please...gonna...tear....it hurts...."

"You won't tear and the discomfort will fade in time. You can't imagine this is a picnic for me, can you?"

For indeed the beads created friction but they also bumped painfully against his cock as he pushed inside the lad. So Kav pulled a second bead out, groaning as the smooth surface rubbed along his cock. He began a slow, deep pace, moving his hips incredibly slow to avoid injuring himself or Sivak with their play. With each outward pull, Kav removed a bead. The friction of Sivak's walls and the beads made his heart start to speed and his breath came a little faster. Sivak was so far gone that all he could do was keen and moan, twisting his hips helplessly. _You beautiful boy...my son...that's it, cry, moan, arch your back...and know all the while that you're powerless under my hand. I could break out if I chose but I will not. If only to spare myself the fury of your Master._ He smirked and angled his hips as he moved back in, his cock sinking deep into the youth's body.

"My pretty little son. You love your father's cock don't you? You've missed it since you've been away, haven't you?"

He stroked a hand over Sivak's cock and wrapped his fingers around the hilt. As he began slowly fisting his lad, he noticed tears had managed to sneak out from underneath the silk. _Ooohhh...it's been so long since I've seen you cry, boy._

"Haven't you?" and he pinched the tip.

"Yes!"

"Mmm, I knew it. Well then my boy, you'll get your wish. Tonight, your bed will be mine. And you will take part in any sort of bed sport that I desire. You'd like that wouldn't you? After all, you've missed my cock fucking your pretty body."

"Yes D-Dad...I'll sleep w-wi-with you...tonight..."

"That's my boy. Don't worry Sivak, I'll make sure I take good care of you tonight. I always do."

As he pulled the sixth bead out, it became far easier to fuck Sivak. So he decided to go a little faster. The increase in pace was too much for Sivak and the boy arched his hips, his body going taunt. Kav recognized the signs and smirked, pinching the tip again to make the boy yelp. _You're not going to come until I say so._ Calmly, as though nothing had happened, he continued his game of fucking and fisting. Each bead popped out slowly and Kav just continued to grind his hips against his son's body, digging his cock deep into that stretched hole. Finally, he reached the last bead and knew it would only be a few more strokes before he came. Panting hard, his body feeling hot and flushed all over, Kav spoke clearly and without any hitch in tone.

"Come for your father, Sivak."

"AAAHHHHH!"

That verbal cue was all the boy needed. Kav gripped his son firmly at the base as the boy's body tightened and he released. Hot, creamy seed splattered all over his hand and dripped over Sivak's chest and stomach. Gritting his teeth, Kav buried himself deep inside his boy and moaned deeply. He came hard, filling Sivak's ass with cum. Licking his lips, Aakav smiled as his boy lay limp and replete over his desk. He released the soft cock, wiped his hand on the tattered remains of Sivak's shirt, and sighed, taking a moment to catch his breath. Kav savored the feeling of Sivak's youthful muscles contracting and relaxing around his softening cock and pondered if he could take the day off to continue knocking the boy down a few pegs. _No. As much fun as that would be, I have business to attend to, unfortunately. Ah well. I shall simply have to keep him for a few more days. _Kav pulled out of his son, wiped himself off, and laced up his pants.

"Falcon!"

The Orc knocked on the door politely. Kav went and unlocked it before striding back to his desk and putting the toys away to be cleaned.

"Yeah Boss, you need something?"

"Take my son to my private chambers and ensure that he stays there. He's had a...long journey and is in need of food and rest."

"Sure thing Boss, whatever you want."

Kav's smile was like a cat licking the cream as Falcon carefully wrapped the boy in his robes and carried him out. _Of course it is. It's always whatever I want._


	4. Breaking in Recruits

Even as Aakav vonTwilight was closeted up in his office, life in the Establishment went on. This was especially true for those who served as guards of the Establishment. A strict training regime was in place for those who actually did muscle work. If one followed a tall, green-skinned Orc through several hidden doors to an underground tunnel, it would lead to a world as different from the Establishment as could be. Talon opened the door at the end of the corridor and grinned toothily. The wrestling area in the center of the room was filled with pairs of recruits as well as veteran soldiers trading punches and kicks or sparring with weapons. The smell of sweat, blood, and adrenaline filled the air and he breathed it in. Reigning above them all was Brute, a tall, broad-shouldered, and heavily scarred Orc who barked orders, shouted insults, and screamed obscenities at those who were clustered around the ring. Talon whistled and approached his comrade, carefully wading through the bodies and kicking whoever got in his way.

"Brute! Over here!"

"Talon you old dog, where've you been?" the two traded a handclasp and Brute pounded Talon amicably on the back. "Thought you'd dropped off the face of Azeroth. Did Boss have a job for you in Outlands?"

Chuckling, Talon bared his teeth in a savage grin. "Brute you know I can't talk about that. Boss expects me to keep my trap shut."

"Che, can't blame me for askin'. OI! BITCH!" he roared in a new trainee's direction. "Put some meaning behind those punches or I'll show you a punch to be scared of! And you! Limp dick! Yeah you! Stop using the same fucking moves over and over again! Better warriors than you've gotten their necks snapped for doin that!"

"How's the new batch coming?"

Brute snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Not at all if I have anything to say about it. By the spirits, what was Boss thinking when he hired on these namby-pamby bitches?" He spat to emphasize his point.

"He was thinking that he has the best trainer in all of Azeroth to whip them into shape. Admit it Brute, Boss trusts no one else with training his personal bodyguards. He respects you and your opinion on the trainees."

"...He should pay me more then."

Laughing heartily, Talon clapped Brute on the shoulder and watched as a young Blood Elf wrestled with Kith. _The Tauren's being kind. He knows that kid could never land a blow against him. _He elbowed his friend and jerked his chin in Kith's direction.

"Who's that?"

"Oh that? That's some new bitch Boss hired on earlier today. Kith's been wrestling with him and building up his endurance. They've been doing this for hours," Brute frowned as he studied the beefy Tauren. "Mmm, better pull Kith back. That bull's got a boner and if he doesn't take care of it, he'll jump that weakling. OI! KITH!"

"What?! I'm busy!"

"Don't fuck with me Kith! Go find a lake and jump in it! You're scaring the bratling and I can't have one of my new recruits in the infirmary because you couldn't keep it in your trousers! Now get the hell out!"

Snorting through the ring in his nose, Kith tossed the Blood Elf to the floor and rose, dusting off his hands. Muttering to himself, he shifted to his cheetah form in a cloud of smoke and darted out of the room. Brute aimed a kick at Kith as he ran out and shouted after him in Taur-ahe about breaking the merchandise before its time. Talon threw back his head and guffawed as he began stripping off his armor. Brute turned back and raised an eyebrow.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Talon?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to wrestle with the bitch and see what he's got."

"You are, eh...? Heh, hold it Talon, I got a better idea."

Brute leaned in and began muttering lowly in Talon's ear. As he did, he breathed in the scent of the other Orc. He smelled like sweat, leather, oil, and just the barest hint of musk. _You've been gone for almost a year, Talon. I dunno what Boss wanted you to do but we'll make up for lost time and have a bit of fun in the process._ Grinning toothily, Brute pulled back and waited for Talon to say something in return. The idea he'd suggested was a bit of a stretch but if they worked together, they could make it work. He could see the wheels turning in Talon's mind. _If he just got back and only just reported to Boss, then he must be wound up tighter than a spring. No wonder he's craving battle. Let's see what he makes of the new bitch. _The Blood Elf wasn't attractive in a normal sense to Brute because usually an Orc wouldn't have anything to do with the hedonistic race. But in the Establishment, all rules were discarded in favor of pursuing pleasure.

"That's your idea is it?"

"Yeah. What do you think?"

"I think I've been away from the Establishment too long. It sounds a bit odd but I'll trust your judgment. Bring him. I'll be waiting."

With that, Talon gathered up his discarded armor and strode away. Brute chuckled and turned his red eyes to the petite elf. He licked his lips, trailed his tongue along his tusks, and strode out into the fray. Even the wildest of wrestling matches avoided hitting the Orc as he approached the boy who'd hired on only that morning. By the time he reached the elf, his smile was gone and instead he was sneering, baring teeth.

"Follow me bitch. Since Kith's not here, you'll be wrestling with a new partner."

"Y-yes sir!"

Damyan snapped to attention and followed Brute slowly. His ribs were killing him and it took all his willpower to stay on his feet. It had been five hours since he'd signed that contract and four and a half had been spent wrestling with Kith. He clutched a stitch in his side as he struggled to keep up with his trainer. Brute had proven to live up to his name, being absolutely merciless in his taunts and insults. He'd even delivered several well-placed kicks to get Damyan off the floor after Kith had pinned him the first time. After that he'd learned to keep going till the end no matter what. _What does he want with me now...? _Exhaustion and hunger made him feel dizzy and light-headed as they walked. The walls melded into a blur and he focused on the shine of the blade strapped to Brute's back in order to avoid getting lost. So when they stopped in front of a stout oak door, he stumbled a little and swayed on his feet. Brute looked back and snorted.

"Damn, I suppose we'll have to feed you at some point if you're going to make it through the night," he muttered and pushed the door open. "In."

Without a word of protest, Damyan lowered his head and scurried inside, his matted black hair almost completely out of its tight braid. He heard the door close and the click of a lock followed. Immediately his heart sank. _Oh damn...what have I walked into? _Raising his eyes, the elf glanced around expecting some sort of torture chamber. What he saw was a long line of small cupboards along three walls and hidden behind a tall stone wall that spanned almost the entire length of the last side was an open area with strange metal heads attached to metal poles. Frowning, he glanced around, wondering where he was when he heard heavy booted footsteps approach. Damyan raised his eyes and swallowed thickly.

"Ah, there you are Talon. I wondered whether you were still here."

Talon smiled and adjusted the towel about his waist. "I said I would be. Get the stripling undressed, it's time he learned the other aspect of being a soldier here in the Establishment. The water's hot at least, which is more than I can say for Shadowmoon."

Laughing, the Orc walked behind the raised wall, his head and shoulders visible over the top, draped the towel over the edge, and turned a knob. Water erupted from the nozzle above his head and Talon stepped underneath the spray with a groan. Damyan's stomach plummeted as Brute gave him a shove towards the opening.

"You heard Talon, get undressed brat and then help me off with my armor. This is another part of your training. At the end of your first day, all new bitches are assigned to one or two more seasoned warriors. After training you will attend to your superiors as though you were their squire. You will see to their bathing, their food, their armor, anything they desire. You are not allowed to turn down any order. If you dare to refuse, then they will hand you over to me and I will discipline you myself. Now," he grinned toothily as Damyan finished undressing. "You will be assigned to Talon and myself. Talon is equal to me in rank and power but he is not often here which is why you will serve me as well. Consider this your one and only honor."

"Yes sir, thank you sir for allowing me to serve you."

"Good. Now, get me out of my armor, fetch the scrub brushes and soap, and attend to the two of us in the bath."

Nodding, Damyan began to undo the various buckles, hidden clasps, and ties that made up the warrior's plate armor. His heart pounded in his chest and his exhaustion had melted away in the wake of his fear. _I'm to serve them? THEM? I'm a Blood Elf, I do not serve Orcs! _His fingers trembled and his cheeks grew red as he peeled off Brute's chest piece. Still, the reminder of the blow Brute had given him when he'd mouthed off and the knowledge that he could earn much worse if he didn't obey stayed his tongue. He glanced around the room.

"Sir, where do-?"

"Set it on that stand," he pointed to the mannequin in the corner. "Hurry up bitch, the water will be frigid by the time I get in."

"Yes sir."

Moving a bit faster, Damyan soon had Brute's armor and fatigues off. The fatigues he folded and placed at the base of the mannequin. Brute placed his weapons on the figure himself, grabbed a towel, and joined Talon under a second nozzle across from him. Eyes darting about, Damyan searched for soap and brushes. He even began poking around in the cupboards until he found what he was looking for. Grabbing the first pot of soap and two brushes, he brought the soap into the bathing area and set them on small shelves built into the walls near the nozzles. He had just turned to go and fetch towels when a thick-fingered hand gripped his upper arm. The Blood Elf looked up into the broadly smirking face of Talon. The Orc jerked him close.

"Never mind the towels, bratling. You're here for a purpose and I find my trip has made me weary," he handed the boy a brush and plopped a bit of soft soap on top of it. "So start scrubbing and make sure you don't miss an inch."

"Y-yes sir..."

Hands trembling, Damyan moved around behind the Orc, stepped up onto a stool, and paused. He stared blankly at the large expanse of back and buttocks, wondering where to start. _Perhaps it's best to start at the top._ Carefully he began to scrub the soap onto the top of Talon's head. The Orc had only a smattering of dirty golden hair and so he took care not to tug as he worked the soap into a rich lather. When Talon rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, Damyan stopped, brush hovering just inches above the larger man's neck.

"Get on with it already!"

"Yes!"

As the boy worked the scrub brush into his neck and shoulders, Talon smirked. Brute had just been standing under the water, letting the spray wash over his body. He hadn't even begun washing yet. _You sly old dog. It seems you think of everything my friend. _Brute had not only anticipated his need for a bath but also his need to release the pent-up stress that came from traveling. He'd selected a weak, untried specimen, and presented him to Talon on a silver platter. _I'm going to have to thank you for this someday._ The boy moved the brush lower, circling across the wide plains of his back as he worked the soap into a good lather. Talon felt a moan of satisfaction rumble through his chest and throat as the brush dipped even lower, pausing as it reached his ass.

"Don't be shy, bratling. Give my ass a good scrubbing."

Damyan bit his lower lip as he lowered the brush and began to move it again. Scrubbing in slow circles, white lather mixed with water flowing over his hand, Damyan did as the Orc asked. He made sure to scrub both cheeks and even parted them to scrub between. The sighed of the tightly puckered anus made him jump back and he dropped the brush. Murmuring apologies, he retrieved it with a shaky hand and swallowed. _He...he doesn't expect me to..._

"Be very careful around that area, boy. I'm not a fan of having my asshole rubbed raw by bristles."

_God he does expect me to! _Swallowing thickly, Damyan quickly substituted the brush for a smaller cloth rag, dampened it, rubbed soap into it, and began to gently rub along the crack in Talon's ass. His fingers brushed over the opening and even through the cloth he could feel it wink and flex. A shudder wracked his body as he quickly finished up, grabbed the brush, and circled back around. _I will not allow them to affect me. I will not! _So with brisk, effective strokes, he cleaned Talon from crown to waist and then knelt down to scrub his feet and legs. He was starting to feel very good about his progress...until he realized what he'd neglected. Nestled in a bed of wiry black hair was Talon's cock. His half-erect cock. Damyan bit his lower lip as he realized the precariousness of his position. _Fuck. I'm on my knees in front of an Orc with a boner._

"Ya know Talon, I wouldn't trust me dick to those bristles. Or even that rag. Better have something else to clean it. Something a little bit...softer."

"Good idea Brute," Talon grinned, showing teeth. "You heard him bratling. Open that mouth of yours good and wide. It's time for your first lesson on how to give head."

Talon's hand shot out and wrapped itself deep in Damyan's hair. It twisted and dug so deeply the only way for the youth to pull free would be to cut off his hair. With his other hand, he gripped the elf's chin and coaxed his mouth open wide.

"Cover your teeth with your lips. If you bite me, it'll be the last thing you ever do in this life. Remember to suck and to breathe and to use your tongue. In fact," he murmured darkly. "Go ahead and start with your tongue. Get a good taste of my cock and get it nice and hard before you start sucking on it."

As the boy looked up at him with wide and terrified eyes, Talon simply chuckled and pushed his hips forward. The tip of his meat pressed against Damyan's cheek. He wouldn't take no for an answer. The boy exhaled, a small sob escaping him, and began to lap at the Orc's foreskin. Satisfied for now, Talon raised his eyes to Brute. The other Orc was watching him just as intently. In fact, the two were entirely focused on each other. It was as if the trainee didn't exist except for a vessel in which to slake their thirsts. Grunting softly, Talon felt his cock stir as the boy lapped at the tip. With more encouragement from the hesitant and unskilled tongue, he hardened completely as his eyes bore into Brute's. _How long have we been comrades...? Sparring partners? How long have you and I been here, training these weaklings? _He knew the answer even as he asked the questions. _Since the beginning. We've always been here and will always be a part of the Establishment._ When he was good and hard, he grunted softly, eyes still on Brute.

"Come over here Brute. The boy should learn to service his commanding officer."

"Heh...my pleasure."

The Orc crossed the span between them, his brown skin glistening from the water and flushed from the heat. He stepped up to Talon's side and reached out. Talon loosened his hand, freeing it from the elf's hair as Brute took hold and brought the lad over to his cock.

"Since I'm already hard," he explained, turning his gaze downward. "Start sucking."

As the boy bent his head, Brute grunted as his foreskin was pulled back and the head of his cock slipped into that small, wet mouth. But his eyes were still on Talon. The broad-shouldered Orc moved closer so he could press against Brute's side. Brute's eyes were hot as he rocked his hips forward. He ignored the choked sound coming from his captive and snaked a hand down Talon's back. When it reached the Orc's ass, he squeezed each cheek in his palm. Feeling the taunt muscle flex in his grip made Brute moan and he spanked Talon a few times on each firm glute. The Orc moaned and chuckled as his cock bobbed between his legs. Brute dipped his fingers into the pot of the soft soap and made sure to grease it up good.

"I don't think the boy cleaned you well enough. Allow me," he purred and slipped his fingers between Talon's legs.

All it took was a short push and he was inside. Talon's channel gripped him like a vice as he worked a thick finger into his friend's ass. Moaning, Talon bucked his hips forward and grabbed Damyan's head. He pulled the elf from Brute's cock and immediately pushed him back onto his. Overwhelmed by the sudden change, Damyan flailed and struggled for a moment before he managed to slide the cock over his tongue comfortably. Brute chuckled at Talon's insistence and wriggled his finger around inside. The soft walls flexed and relaxed around him as he searched for the old button-press. It worked every time. _Don't worry Talon, you'll get your turn with the bitch. But I think since he will be serving me more than you, he needs to learn what I like when I fuck my playthings. _Brute grinned as he pressed hard at the prize he'd been looking for.

"AGH!" Talon's hips bucked and he pushed his cock in until the tip was down Damyan's throat and came hard.

The boy choked and gagged but swallowed down every bit of thick, somewhat slimy seed that erupted from the tip. It was the only way he could breathe. When Talon finished he pulled out, leaving a rope of semen still attached to Damyan's lips. Scowling at Brute, he grunted and shoved the other male roughly.

"That was dirty playing."

"You can retaliate later. Right now I think it's time we broke this boy in."

"Yeah you're right," Talon turned his attention to Damyan and grinned. "Can't have him walking around as a virgin in this place."

"Your oral lesson is being cut short in favor of popping your cherry. Get up bitch."

Damyan's eyes widened and he remained where he was, trembling. Brute growled and reached down. He grabbed a fistful of the elf's hair and yanked him to his feet. The boy screamed at the painful method and shuddered as he was turned around and pushed into Talon. His back collided with the Orc's chest and before he could get his bearings, two powerful arms coiled around his legs and lifted him off the floor. Crying out, Damyan tried to cling to something but Talon's grip was like stone. Talon's arms had looped underneath his legs and his hands held Damyan's ass wide open as the boy remained pressed against his chest. Brute lathered up a finger with soap again and grinned as he approached.

"Thanks for holding the kid, Talon. Gotta make sure he doesn't squirm too much or I won't get off on him."

Brute rubbed soap around the elf's anus, greasing it up as water continued to pour down on the trio. It was still hot and steam rose around the three of them in clouds. Damyan was sweating, his skin flushed pink as he writhed in Talon's strong grip. The Orcs were also looking a little warm themselves as they traded hot looks over Damyan's shoulder. Brute was still hard and his cock dripped precum as he moved closer. He greased himself with a thin layer of soap and smirked as he pressed the tip against the tight hole.

"Time to pop that cherry, kiddo. You gonna be nothing but a slut after this. Nngh!"

With a hard thrust forward, Brute broke through the ring of muscle. Damyan screamed, his eyes going round and vision white as the man literally popped him. Brute didn't stop there though. He didn't even wait for the elf to adjust but continued to push inward. Not caring about the tightness or the discomfort, he smirked as he saw red drop into the swirling water beneath them. _Oh yeah, just like a bitch to bleed when they get their cherry popped._ The blood and the soap made for a good lubricant as Brute pushed his hips forward. The boy twitched and shook, tears rolling down his cheeks in addition to the spray of water. What would have been, and was, uncomfortable for most people just made Brute tip that much closer to climax. He grinned as he encountered a second, familiar barrier that prevented him from going all the way in.

"What do you think Talon?" he asked as he shallowly bucked his hips into his captive, making Damyan scream. "Should I pop him and go balls-deep into his ass? Or should I save that for dinner in the mess later?"

Talon chuckled. "Perhaps you should spare the boy that final pain. We want him to be able to walk don't we?"

"Yeah, you're right. I guess it's your lucky day, bitch," and he affectionately patted Damyan's cock, which hung limply between his legs. "Look at this. We can't have you being all soft on us like this. We'll have to make you harder."

"Poor little whelp," Talon murmured, licking Damyan's cheek as the boy jerked in his arms. "Give us a kiss, you'll feel better."

And with that, Talon bent his head and kissed the boy. He made it slow and languid, thrusting his tongue casually in and out of the boy's mouth even as he sucked on Damyan's lips. The thrusting mimicked the shallow motions of Brute's hips down below and the elf keened helplessly as more blood dripped down his ass and into the water. Grunting as he realized he wouldn't be able to go any deeper until they got the boy relaxed, Brute reached up and ran his fingers over Damyan's nipples. Watching with mirth as Damyan flailed his hands weakly, Brute began to squeeze and knead the little nubs until they were pebble hard under his fingers. With Talon's mouth working an erotic dance above and Brute's fingers teasing and rubbing on his chest, Damyan's cock soon began to stir. With more encouragement it began to stand up proudly amidst his damp black curls. _That's it bitch. You'll grow to like it. Soon you'll get hard for us with just a word._

"Look at this here Talon," and one hand abandoned Damyan's nipple to fist the stiff cock between the elf's legs. "It's so pink and small. Hard to believe that it's a cock. But it looks like our little slut's enjoying this."

Brute's hand dwarfed Damyan's cock and he could easily fist the entire thing. With one hand rhythmically squeezing the elf, he used the other to grip the boy's ass and start to slowly move his cock. In and out it slid from that tight channel, popping out to just the tip before he plunged back in as far as he dared go. The sensations he knew would be overwhelming to the lad and soon he would release. From there...round two would begin and Brute chuckled richly as he started to move faster. _Once your ass is all nice and stretched out, you may be able to handle Talon. And while you're servicing him with that fine ass, I'll get what I've wanted from the beginning. _He angled his hips just right and thrust in hard.

Damyan screamed.

Talon broke the kiss to concentrate on holding the elf upright and smirked to himself as a shot of clear essence spurt from Damyan's cock. _It seems Brute found what he wanted._ Talon's cock was starting to stiffen and he rubbed it against the elf's sleek back for some nice friction. He moaned deep in his throat and watched Brute from over Damyan's shoulder. The male was a beast at the way he broke in the boy without any regard to the trainee's comfort or fears. _That's how it should be. If the bitch's fears about cherry popping are brushed aside, things can proceed smoothly. _He watched as Brute jerked the elf off even as he pounded away at his ass. Bruises were already starting to blossom on the fair skin and Talon smiled.

"Your bruises are prettier than you, bitch," he taunted and bit the elf's ear.

That was all it took.

It felt like a dam broke in Damyan and he arched himself high in Talon's arms, screaming wildly. His hips bucked in a frenzy as he came hard, splattering his stomach and even his face with a spray of seed. Some landed on his shoulder and Talon lapped it up with his long tongue. He could tell Brute was just teetering near the edge as well considering how the elf's body tightened up like that. Watching as his friend's cock disappeared inside the loosening ass, Talon shifted impatiently. His own cock needed tending to and he wanted a turn at the boy. He was tempted to simply yank Damyan off of Brute and shove himself inside...but he wouldn't do that. He would wait. Talon didn't have long to wait though because Brute suddenly pulled out of Damyan, his cock dripping with precum and smeared with blood. Snorting, the Orc grinned.

"Go ahead and have a go at him. He'll be nice and boneless for a while."

Surprised at his friend's generosity, but taking advantage of it all the same, Talon lowered Damyan to the floor. He spread the boy's legs wide, took his cock in his fist, and pushed forward into the warm, welcoming heat.

"Aahhh..." he groaned as he started bucking. "You loosened him up nicely for me, Brute."

"Not a problem, Talon. After all, you're going to pay me back."

"What do you-?"

Talon inhaled sharply as Brute knelt behind him and placed a palm on his back. With a push, Brute lowered him until he was crouched over Damyan, his own ass in the air. Brute leaned down with a chuckle and pressed his cock against Talon's ass. The opening quivered and he cackled deeply in his throat.

"Time for round two," and with a grunt, Brute pushed inside of Talon. "Get ready for the fuck of your life, Talon."


	5. High Stakes Game

The soft but distinctive clink of metal meeting stone echoed in the silent alleyway. This specific area was off-limits for all who knew of its true purpose but were not allowed within its walls. Under the cover of nightfall, a tall figure approached a stretch of bare wall hidden in shadows. He raised his eyes, removed a gauntlet, and presented his hand. A ring on his small finger glowed brilliant green, matching a gem in the center. A click sounded and a door swung open a crack. Inside there was soft illumination that came from cleanly burning candles and magical lights. He slipped his gauntlet back on and pushed on the door.

"Who be seeking the entryway to Hell?"

"An errant soul seeking to taste the sins of the flesh."

His tone was drawling, almost bored as he pushed open the door fully and stepped inside. On the other side, a burly Blood Elf shrugged his shoulders.

"Apologies Champion, but we have to check."

"Che, I am not interested in your excuses. Where is your employer?"

"Boss? I don't know. Haven't seen him. You'd be better off asking Falcon but no one's seen him since earlier."

"Your incompetence astounds me," he closed the door behind him and headed for the stairs. "I will be waiting for Aakav in his office and when you deliver the message to him, tell him to come with all due haste."

The guard winced as the powerful Sin'dorei ascended the stairs and vanished from sight. _Only Champion Vranesh would get away with calling Boss by his real name. Not to mention ordering him around in his own place of business._ Still, the guard whistled for a messenger boy to track down the Boss and deliver the message with speed. The boy scampered off and immediately went in search of the elusive Aakav. He asked everyone he saw if they'd seen the Boss but all had the same answer. No one had seen Falcon either so that left him in a real bind. He'd have to go ask Talon. _I don't really __**want**__ to go ask Talon..._the youth fidgeted outside the doors of the shower rooms offside the training area. _But Champion Vranesh is waiting and he doesn't like to be kept waiting._ He pounded on the door and poked his head in.

"Uh, Master Talon, sir? Have you seen Master Boss?"

There was a grunt and a soft cry. "No. Why?"

"Oh, well, cause Champion Vranesh is in Master Boss's office and-"

"WHAT?!"

There were thuds, a yelp, and Talon came rushing around the corner pulling his clothes on. "Find him. Ask everyone below stairs and I will see if I can locate him above. Falcon...where's that bum gone at a time like this?"

"No one knows Master Talon, that's why they sent me to get you!"

"Shit. Brute, suit up and leave the bitch. We've got to find Falcon or Boss and we've got to find them yesterday."

He burst out of the shower room and began to ascend the stairs. A pendant on his chest glowed blue as he reached the top and he passed onto the second landing with ease. The Orc's powerful strides thundered against the floor as he headed immediately to young Master Sivak's room. He pressed his ear to the door and heard nothing so he knocked on the door. When no one answered, Talon moved on. _If there's no answer then Boss definitely isn't in there._ He continued to the library, the sitting room for visitors, and to Aakav's second office. After traveling through a myriad of mazes and checking all of the hidden rooms and secret storage areas, he ran out of places he could look. _Only Falcon can get into Boss's private chambers and if he's there...I don't even know where to look for that place. _He heard footsteps on the stairs and rushed to the landing. Talon felt a deep rush of relief when he saw Falcon thundering up.

"Where've you been? The Champion's waiting in Boss's office and we can't find him. I think he might be in his chambers."

"Fine, I'll check there and get him. You make sure the kitchen sees to Vranesh's every need. Get going Talon."

The other Orc snapped a quick salute and ran off. Falcon made his way into Aakav's second office and closed the door behind him. Once he was certain he was alone, he made his way to the potted plant resting in a corner and tapped behind it in a specific way. Once he tapped out the pattern, he made his way to the bookcase, switched a book from the top with a book on the bottom, and then moved towards the desk. He opened a secret compartment and pricked his finger with an ink quill. A drop of blood fell onto the wood and finally a door clicked open behind a tapestry. He slipped behind the tapestry, slid the panel closed behind him so it melded seamlessly into the wall, and made his way down a hall. Gems glowed on the walls as he proceeded, reacting to the one he wore around his neck. After several twists, turns, dips, rises, and crossroads, he reached the door he'd been looking for and knocked on it politely.

"Enter."

Falcon pushed open the door and stepped into the sitting area of Aakav's private chambers. The pale-haired elf was sprawled over a velvet chaise lounge, sipping wine and nibbling a piece of bread and cheese. _He looks too fucking relaxed..._that's when he noticed the wine bottle was nearly almost gone and groaned silently. _Oh damn it._

"Well, speak up Falcon. What brings you to my door?"

"Sorry to disturb you Boss, but Champion Vranesh is here and wants to see you. He's waiting for you in your first office."

Aakav's blonde brows furrowed. "Send him away. I do not take private visitors when the doors to the Establishment are about to reach prime hours. Surely this little call of his could have waited until the early morning hours?"

"He didn't say Boss, he just said he wants to see you."

"And I say send him away."

"Boss you've turned him away three times...forgive me for saying but if you continue to snub him like this, it could be bad for business. You may lose him as a client."

That made Aakav pause to consider. Vranesh was one of his best clients, along with a few other big names in Silvermoon City, and he would hate to lose him and the membership fee he paid every month. _Damn the man straight to the Nether._ Kav had spent hours at his desk with only two distractions all day. He wanted time to himself to unwind before he had to make himself present with the customers of the Establishment. Cursing avidly, he set his wine glass aside and went to put something on besides the silk nightrobe he'd draped over himself.

"Tell him I'm on my way."

"Yes Boss."

As Falcon hurried away to deliver the message, Kav debated on taking a potion to sober himself up. He'd had a wonderfully pleasing buzz going before the messenger had decided to come and ruin it. _It really isn't a good time but Falcon's right. I must not lose him as a client. _So he dressed himself in an elegant shirt and trousers. The material clung to his form as he bent over to pull on his boots and grab his weapon belt. Once he was properly equipped, he took a different way out than Falcon had and made his way to his office. Stepping out into the hallway from the visitor's sitting room, he crossed the hall and opened the door across the way. Pasting a charming, if somewhat sly smile on his face, Kav closed the door and faced his guest.

"Champion Vranesh. It's rare we see you this early in the evening. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he crossed the room and settled in the large, comfortable chair behind his desk. "Are you interested in new merchandise?"

Vranesh smirked and shook his head with a chuckle. "Amusing Aakav, but no, that is not the reason I have come."

"Then what could be so important as to bring the Champion of the Blood Knights to my front door?"

"I believe you know, Aakav."

He stiffened momentarily, not liking the look the other man had in his eyes. But the stiffness was fleeting and he laughed smoothly. "I thought we settled that account last time, Vranesh. I admit I overcharged you and-"

"It is not that account that I was referring to."

Vranesh's smile was like a razor blade as he leveled his eyes at Kav. The rogue shifted in his chair, crossing his legs casually. Or so to appear casual. _What is he up to? _Possibilities, outcomes, and situations flashed through his mind but none of them appeared to fall into a likely pattern. Two pairs of green eyes locked and Kav laced his fingers together. _What does he want? Lately the Champion has become a thorn in my side. He's been pestering me for weeks now for something. Hanging around the Establishment, watching my every move...it's almost as if he's stalking me. _Kav snorted under his breath. _That's ludicrous. The Champion has his pick of all Blood Knight Initiates to have his fun with. Why would he be pursuing me?_ The thought of being stalked or pursued by anyone made the hairs on Kav's neck rise. _I need to control myself. I will simply brush him off and if that isn't enough, I will have to dissuade him in other ways._

"Then which account were you referring to, Vranesh?"

"Don't be a fool Aakav, you know very well what I'm referring to," he rose from his chair and moved to the side of the desk.

"I believe," Kav turned to face him and rose from his chair. "That I have no idea what you are talking about. All of our accounts are settled."

"Not quite. I believe there was the matter of my proposal just several weeks ago," Vranesh reached out and captured a few strands of Kav's hair, letting it slide through his fingers. "You remember I'm certain."

"As I told you before," Kav retorted and backhanded Vranesh's hand away. "I do not allow anyone to bed me."

"And as I told _you_ before, I do not believe that."

"That isn't my problem."

"Honestly Kav, one would think you were scared of letting another man bed you," an amused look crossed Vranesh's features. "Are you a virgin? Always bedding others but never submitting yourself? Oh that is rich."

Astonishingly, Kav felt his cheeks flare red and he grit his teeth. "I will overlook that insult because you are one of my best clients but make no mistake Vranesh. If you continue to insult me then I will throw you out and blacklist you from my Establishment."

"You will do no such thing. You're too greedy to be rid of me," and here the Blood Knight smirked triumphantly.

"This is your final warning Vranesh," Kav's fingers started to slowly slide to his dagger. "Leave my office and my Establishment and I will overlook this severe breach in your contract."

The Blood Knight moved closer only to come up short. Kav's dagger rested between his thighs, cold steel threatening a man's most vulnerable flesh. _I don't care who you are. You could be the Regent-Lord himself and it wouldn't make a difference. _His wrist twisted the dagger in clear, silent warning. If Vranesh tried anything, he would become a eunuch faster than he could blink. Vranesh chuckled but didn't step back. Aakav raised a single brow in challenge.

"You are very amusing Aakav, but the game is over. I will have what I came for and you will be in no position to stop me."

"Such confidence. Tell me, what makes you so arrogant when I have a knife between your legs and guards just outside the door?"

"I know you, vonTwilight. You will not risk appearing weak in the eyes of your men so you will not summon your guards. Also," he reached down and trailed a gloved finger over the blade's edge. "You cannot resist the pleasures of the flesh."

Caught off-guard, Kav's wrist was grabbed and twisted the opposite way. He cried out and dropped the blade as his arm was wrestled against the small of his back. Not to be outdone, he reached for a second dagger and moved to plunge it into the knight's stomach. Vranesh seemed to be one step ahead of him though because he blocked the knife strike and instead forced Aakav's second arm behind his back. In comparison to the Champion, the rogue couldn't match him in a physical brawl. Vranesh towered over him and radiated the raw power of a paladin. Kav on the other hand had the lean but strong build of a rogue. _If I can't win in a wrestling match then I'll have to use another method to get out of this trap. _He jerked his arms and concentrated on entering stealth mode. Nothing happened. _Damnit! _Kav couldn't enter stealth or use his hands and they were required for most of his rogue tricks. Vranesh meanwhile had pulled him closer so he now rested on the knight's broad chest.

"How much will it cost me," Kav finally growled. "To convince you to release me and forget this ever happened?"

"So you've become so desperate you're offering a bribe?" Vranesh chortled richly, the sound making his chest rumble, and began nipping against Aakav's long ear. "Come now, vonTwilight, surely you can do better than that."

"I will dock your membership fees for a year."

"Mmm, tempting."

Vranesh continued to lip and nibble at Kav's ear. The rogue's body began to heat and he grunted as the nibbling sent chills of pleasure down his spine. _Fucking ears. _Kav squirmed and once again tried to slide his arms out of Vranesh's vice grip. He heard the man shift and then he cried out as Vranesh applied more pressure to his bent wrists and elbows. _Shit, if he breaks my arms, I won't be able to run the business until they heal._ Vranesh leaned over and whispered hotly in Aakav's ear.

"Not as tempting as you though."

Kav groaned in dismay. This was going to cost him a large chunk of money and he really hated to lose it. "Five years. No fees for five years."

"You must truly loathe the thought of my bedding you if you're willing to part with that much gold. It intrigues me. What exactly are you trying to hide, Aakav vonTwilight?" Vranesh glanced around the room and smiled as he spotted a nearby cabinet. "Ah, the infamous toy chest. Let's see what pleasures lie in there for us."

"Bastard! What is it going to take to convince you to release me? How much gold do you want?"

Vranesh snorted under his breath. "Gold I have so why would I want that? No, Aakav, what I want is something only you can give me."

"Fuck off."

Kav started to worry. If Vranesh couldn't be swayed by gold, what else could he bribe him with? _He has his pick of Initiates so he has no need of unwilling whores. He has gold so he doesn't want that. Potions? Properties? _Loathe as he was to part with any of his profits, there was no way in hell that he would allow himself to be bedded by any man save one. That man who remained hidden from the world. Unlike his son, that man wasn't powerful and could be used as leverage against him. Growling deep in his chest, Kav stiffened as Vranesh forced him forward by applying more pressure to his bound arms. As they approached the toy cabinet, Vranesh shifted his grip to one hand and squeezed hard to press his point home. Any movement or sign of resistance would result in broken bones. The door was opened and his whole array of toys and torture objects was revealed. Vranesh reached up and selected a length of strong, solid rope with a covering of silk.

"I think binding your hands and feet would be a good way to begin. After all, can't have a slippery rogue like you running away."

His shoulders tensed. In the process of binding his hands, there could be a chance to escape. As if reading his thoughts, Vranesh squeezed his wrists tighter. Kav cried out and buckled at the sharp pain that traveled through his bent arms.

"If you think of running away while I am occupied, then do not be surprised if something...unfortunate befalls your son when he leaves your protection. After all, warlocks are so weak against Holy magic wielded by a paladin."

"Bastard!" the word was hissed venomously as Kav was pinned to the floor by the sheer strength of the Champion's arm.

"Now remain still Aakav. We wouldn't want you hurting yourself further."

The silk-covered rope slid smoothly between his wrists as Vranesh began to bind them together. The rope was wrapped around his wrists and arms so many times, Kav wasn't sure if he'd be able to slice it. After all, he'd designed the ropes himself. They were thick and made from strong material with threads of flexible steel woven into the hemp. Extremely difficult to cut even with the sharpest blade. Once Vranesh finished securing his hands, the man straightened to admire his work. _Fuck this! I will not let this arrogant swine touch me! _Kav swung around onto his back, raised his leg, and inserted his heel into Vranesh's crotch. Although the man grunted and doubled over, he didn't hit the ground like Kav expected. The rogue scrambled back and got to his feet, already working to loosen the ropes that bound his wrists.

"You fucking ass," Kav cursed. "You wear a scoop?"

"Solid plate," Vranesh retorted with a smirk. "Only when I am around you, my fierce rogue."

Cursing again, Kav stayed light on his feet as Vranesh straightened and removed a few more things from the cabinet and lined them up on his desk. With each item chosen, Kav felt his stomach sink and yet tighten in anticipation. _How does he know? _Glaring hotly, he moved towards the door in case a hasty escape needed to be employed. Vranesh continued in a completely unconcerned manner until he had everything he wanted laid out on the desk. Vranesh then raised his hand and cast a powerful spell that hit Aakav round the head and sent him crumbling to the floor. Without his weapons or the freedom to move his hands he couldn't fight back. As the world spun around him, he felt his stomach hit something cold and smooth. He realized it was the waist-high table he usually kept in the corner. Kav groaned as he felt his ankles being bound to the legs and more rope went around his middle, securing him to the hard surface.

"What are you...?"

"I found this in your cabinet," Vranesh waved a bottle of wine in front of Aakav's face. "And I remembered how susceptible you are to wine. Since I do not fancy having to injure you or being injured myself in order to play with you, I thought a little...lubrication would be in order."

"You're insane if you think I will drink even a drop of that."

"Oh I'm not giving you any choice. You will not drink above so you will drink below. Ah, one more thing."

Darkness descended as silken cloth wrapped around his head and blinded his eyes. _WHAT?! _Kav's breath hitched as he flexed his hands in the bindings. His heart raced as he tried to find a weakness in the bonds. Cool fingers slid down his spine and over the curve of his buttocks. The rogue flinched away but the fingers followed. _You bastard...you BASTARD! I swear I will get you for this Vranesh! I will get you if it's the last thing I do!_ He strained to listen and heard the sounds of heavy plate mail being removed and set aside. Panic rose in his throat but Kav squashed it down. _I will find a way to escape. Once I do I will have him forcibly removed from my building and will force him into bankruptcy for this._ Again those fingers touched his clothed backside and he smirked. His triumph was short-lived though when one of his own daggers was drawn down the back of his clothes. Kav stilled. One touch of the blade on skin and things could go badly wrong. Thankfully, the cloth came apart almost laughably easy and soon was nothing more than shreds on the floor.

"Beautiful."

Vranesh's voice was deep and husky as he parted the cheeks of Kav's ass with one hand. The other soon joined its twin and fingers brushed against his entrance. The rogue sucked in a breath as a warm, thick lubricant was rubbed into and around his hole. Heat started to pool in his lower belly but Aakav fought off any warm feelings. _I will not. I will NOT feel arousal from this._ But as those fingers continued to touch and tease him, opening him skillfully, he found he couldn't help his labored breathing. Chuckling, Vranesh pulled the slick fingers away and pressed something smooth and cool to his hole. Recognizing the shape immediately, Kav stiffened and tried to jerk away from the probing tube.

"You bastard, don't you dare!"

Laughing, Vranesh held him still and inserted the tube. Kav cried out as the unforgiving metal pushed inside of his ass and went deep into his body. Shuddering in the knowledge of what was coming next, he grit his teeth as he heard the wine being poured. He heard Vranesh squeeze and gasped as a wave of warm liquid burst from the nozzle and entered him. The pressure was pleasing at first and he trembled against the cold table. _Oh God...oh GOD..._he licked his lips as he smelled the wine and felt the heady sensation of mana coursing through his body. It was like a pure aphrodisiac and Kav's eyes glowed brighter as his body absorbed the magic. The sensation sent warmth coursing through him and he purred softly. Then another burst of wine flowed into his body and he yelped. Kav's body was already full of magic so these added spurts were potent. Shaking and groaning, Kav gasped as more and more of the liquid was forced into his body.

"Mmm, you certainly are enjoying this Aakav. You truly are greedy with the way you're drinking the wine up. What's this?" Vranesh laughed aloud and reached down, petting Kav's stomach. "Your stomach is swelling with wine. What a glutton you are."

"S-stop it! Ah!"

Kav trembled as his swollen stomach pressed against the hard tabletop. It was becoming increasingly uncomfortable to rest on it and he could feel wine leaking back out of his ass at the pressure. He squirmed helplessly in his bonds and shouted as even more of the potent wine was forced into him. _This is impossible, I can't take anymore. If he keeps filling me up like this, I'm going to burst! _As he squirmed, the wine's properties began to take effect. His mind grew fuzzy and his reflexes slowed down. The magic and the alcohol from the wine crept along in his veins until it had slowed him considerably. Even though he couldn't see anything, Kav could tell his vision was distorted and his head swam with bubbles. He groaned again and rested his cheek against the polished surface, wriggling slightly as he felt the nozzle being drawn out. When it was pulled out of him fully, Kav felt Vranesh lean over him.

"Time to empty you out."

The Blood Knight pressed his stomach hard. Kav howled as the wine burst from his body and flowed down his legs and onto the floor, puddling around his booted feet. Vranesh made a soft growling sound and continued to push Kav's stomach until everything had been forced out of him. When that was done Kav slumped against the table and panted harshly. A small line of saliva ran out of the corner of his mouth and he shifted in his bonds. The effect of the wine and the erotic play of the enema had caused his body to react. Now his cock was starting to twitch and harden between his legs and Kav groaned in dismay. _This can't be happening...but God I feel so good...so light..._he snapped back to reality though when he felt Vranesh undo the bonds on his ankles.

"What're you...?"

"Look at the mess you've made on the floor and in front of a guest no less. Honestly Aakav, one would think you no different from the whores that make up your Establishment. It seems I shall have to punish you like I would one of your whores."

"Vranesh, you-AH!" suddenly Kav was lifted off the table and slung over Vranesh's shoulder. "You asshole, put me down!"

"Still have plenty of spirit I see. No matter, we'll break that down in no time."

The Blood Knight walked over to a large, comfortable chair next to the hearth and lifted Kav from his shoulder. Vranesh sat down comfortably and spread his legs in order to rest the rogue across his lap. Once Kav was settled, the paladin moved him forward so his ass was high over his knees and his face almost in the carpet. Blood instantly rushed to Kav's head, making his face turn crimson as he wriggled and struggled anew.

"What is this? Vranesh you ass, when I get out of-OUCH!" Kav yelped as a large, meaty hand descended on his ass and spanked him sharply. "Oh you fucking, donkey shit-eating, dog raping dipshit! I'll kill you for this!"

"It seems the wine wasn't potent enough to stop that foul mouth of yours. No matter. There were other delights in your cabinet that would work just as well."

Kav heard rustling and the sounds of small objects bumping against each other. He tried to recall all of the things he'd seen Vranesh take out of the cabinet but nothing came. The captive rogue groaned softly as his head hung forward. The wine and the blood rushing to his head was making him dizzier and his body felt heavy. _Bastard...__**bastard**__...I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'll-_

"AAHH!"

The rogue roared as a thick, callused finger pushed inside his wet, stretched hole. Something was thrust inside of him and he squirmed, trying to raise his head. Vranesh merely moved his elbow to press against the back of Kav's neck, the rest of his arm laying firmly on his back. Kav could struggle but it wouldn't get him anywhere. The finger returned again. Just like before, Vranesh inserted something inside of him. It was hard and small but for some reason, the minute it was inside, he couldn't feel it anymore. _What in the hell is he doing? _Kav focused solely on the feel of the objects being inserted and breathed in, trying to see if there was a scent attached to them. Nothing._ What is he putting inside me?_ He got his answer though when all of a sudden a wave of arousal washed over him from head to toe, leaving him breathless and groaning.

"Sh-shit...you...you found the, the candies..."

"Indeed I did. Such clever little things they are and perfect for subduing a misbehaving whore. One more should do it I think."

So Vranesh pushed a sixth one in and patted the man's ass as though praising a pet. Kav growled under his breath but he couldn't do much more. Already his weakened mind and reflexes were feeling the effects of the candies. They were hard normally, but when inserted into the throat or rectum, they dissolved almost instantly and released a potent aphrodisiac that would turn even the most stoic of person into a slave to their own desires. _Don't think you've won, Vranesh. I may give in this time, but I swear I will make you pay._ Kav's cock twitched, hardening without touch or provocation and he groaned deeply. The rogue rocked his hips forward and brushed the wet tip against Vranesh's cloth-covered leg. Wonderful friction shot through his groin and he did it again. Bucking forward helplessly, Aakav's body surrendered to the drugs in his system.

"Excellent. They've finally begun to work. Now my little rogue," Vranesh ran his fingers over the smooth, resilient skin of Aakav's ass. "The real fun begins."

Drunk entirely off of the drugs, Kav paid no attention to Vranesh's words. All he could feel was the burning brand of fingers against his ass. The man rocked forward, humping the paladin's leg, when suddenly Vranesh's palm slapped sharply against his cheek.

"Ah!"

Kav jerked and let out a low moan. Sweat beaded on his brow and trickled down his temple. The blindfold was slowly becoming moist as the man's body heated up. Vranesh chuckled deeply and brought his hand down again. What began with a single slap became a volley of strikes on various parts of his ass and thighs. Kav screamed and writhed, trying to escape the stinging pain and spikes of arousal that accompanied Vranesh's hand. _How could he have known...? How...? _Kav had never revealed any of his secrets to anyone. Not even the fantasies that he kept hidden deep in the shadows of his mind. Being spanked was unbelievably arousing to the rogue and as Vranesh continued, his ass glowed red with heat and his cock left a wet stain on the paladin's trousers. Each time he was hit, he thrust his hips forward in hopes of getting more of that friction. _It almost hurts_, he mused and gave a final groan as Vranesh stopped the spanking and began to caress his reddened ass. Even that gentle touch felt like fire and he tried to squirm away but there was no strength to it. The drugs and the swift spanking had drained Kav of his will to fight.

"Perfect...by God, vonTwilight, you would tempt the angels..."

The hand that stroked his ass abandoned the abused flesh in favor of sitting Aakav up. Vranesh turned the rogue so Kav sat with his legs spread wide over the paladin's lap. Kav groaned as his head spun. Being straightened so quickly caused the red in his face to diminish to a more becoming hue. Quick as a snake, Vranesh undid the blindfold, letting it fall to the floor. Kav's vision was blurry at first, and he winced as the light hit his eyes. As he struggled to adjust, he felt hands in his hair, fanning it around his waist and over his shoulders. The golden locks tickled his bare, sensitized flesh and Kav licked dry lips as he regarded his attacker. Although he was still heavily drugged, the rogue could still form coherent words and croaked,

"To be more accurate, it seems I'm tempting the demons instead."

Vranesh laughed, a throaty sound that made Kav shiver despite himself. The sound was so purely masculine that it struck a chord in him and made him remember his aching erection. He thrust his hips forward, scowling.

"You caused this, Vranesh, now take care of it before I regain my wits and have you evicted from my sight."

"Still posturing even after you writhed so wantonly in my lap? Beyond that, who are you to talk of cause and effect? After all," Vranesh grabbed Kav's waist and pulled the rogue in close so their groins rubbed against each other. Aakav gasped and Vranesh smirked, growling low in the rogue's ear. "You caused this. So you will take care of it."

Vranesh took up the knife he'd used to divest the rogue of his pants and proceeded to cut away Aakav's shirt. The cloth was easily cut off and thrown to the floor, leaving Kav naked but for his boots. He growled softly at the obvious show of dominance. Him naked and weaponless while Vranesh had both his leather fatigues and weapons. _Not to mention his magic._ The paladin reached down between them and easily picked apart the lacing that held together his trousers. Now, Aakav had never seen the blood knight without his clothing before and had to admit that he was curious. So he brazenly looked down as Vranesh freed the erection that strained against the cloth. What he saw made his eyes widen. The man was built! _Thick...long, but not too much...and I see the carpet matches the drapes_, and he raised his eyes to the man's black hair. Vranesh smiled at the rogue's blatant appraisal and pulled Kav high on his knees.

"I hope you like what you see. For you are going to become very acquainted with my body," and he lowered the rogue, teasingly brushing the head in the cleft of Aakav's ass. "Particularly my cock. I have been aching to fuck you for so long."

"Vranesh..." the shock managed to penetrate the haze the drugs had left him in. "You'd better not fuck me dry. Or I'll-"

"Kill me? Come now, my rogue, that line is so," he took aim and pushed upwards with a grunt. "Overdone."

Aakav screamed. He screamed long and loud, throwing his head back as pure pain pierced his body. It had been years, not since he was a teenager, that he'd bottomed for someone and the earlier play had done little to stretch him out. The thick, metallic scent of blood reached his nostrils and Kav started to twitch as Vranesh pushed inside of him as deeply as he could reach. The rogue's vision became cloudy as his body protested against the invader and he realized he was tearing up. _No! No! I am not that weak! I am __**not**__ that weak! _But the pain was overwhelming his other senses. Even the effects of the drugs paled in comparison to the shock and agony he felt at being taken so ruthlessly. Kav clenched his hands so hard his knuckles were white and took several shuddering, gasping breaths as he tried to get his bearings.

"Oh God...oh _GOD_," Kav keened as he slumped forward, his head falling onto Vranesh's shoulder. "You...you demon...ah..."

"Mmmm," Vranesh groaned his approval and wrapped both arms around Kav's waist to keep him from moving. "You feel like a vice on me, Kav. A most delicious vice though, one I will slowly open until your screams are from pleasure rather than pain."

"There are no amount of drugs that can make that happen."

"We will see."

Vranesh reached down and scooped up a discarded piece of Kav's shirt, using it to wipe away the blood. He tossed aside the rag once done and again wrapped his arm about the rogue's waist. There they sat for unmeasured minutes as Kav trembled and Vranesh waited. Aakav continued to pant as he focused his mind on ignoring the pain, pushing it back into the corners of his mind. What followed then were the aphrodisiacs in his system. His cock had softened in that initial hard penetration but now it began to twitch and show signs of interest once again. _I can't take much more of this._ The pure shock value alone of being taken so hard had drained what little strength he had left and the rogue fell against Vranesh.

"Poor little rogue. I've worn you out and we haven't even begun yet. No matter, I'll be sure to support you."

Kav's head lolled as Vranesh began to move him. Grunting as the man lifted him off his cock, Kav found himself turned around and moaned as he was pressed right back onto it. Now he felt his back against Vranesh's hard chest and hands wrapped underneath his thighs. A flash of gold caught his eye and he looked up. What he saw made his eyes widen and almost all the color drained from his face. The flash of gold he'd seen...was his hair. Vranesh had positioned them across the room from the full-length mirror propped against the wall and now Kav could see himself on Vranesh's lap, legs spread wide, and speared by the blood knight's cock.

"No..."

He heard a chuckle from behind. Vranesh lowered his head and kissed Aakav's shoulder in an oddly intimate gesture that frightened the rogue. Then all thought was once again driven from his mind when the blood knight began to move. Kav watched the mirror in horror as Vranesh's cock disappeared inside him and groaned as he felt the same action at that same moment. It was a macabre sort of experience. The person in the mirror looked like him...but it wasn't him. _That person being fucked in the mirror isn't me. I am not that whore. I...I can't be..._Kav felt his head roll back and opened his mouth in a groan. Vranesh chose that moment to descend on him and claim his lips in the first kiss of the night.

A soft, keening sound of protest vibrated in his throat. Kav hated to be kissed. For one thing...he liked it. That was the problem. Because Aakav drew pleasure from it, it was something he avoided with nearly all of his partners. A kiss was a far too intimate thing to share with numberless whores. His son was a different matter. _I use the kisses against him then. Not like this. Not where this is used against me. _Caught in a tide storm he had no chance of fighting off, Kav did what any good rogue would do: he went with it until a chance for escape came up. So the rogue parted his lips and allowed the knight to kiss him. It was such a heady thing, a kiss, and to be on the receiving end of it was even more intriguing. Naturally Kav fought for dominance, but with Vranesh, he was decidedly outmatched. The man knew where to lick, how to suck, when to bite, and when to soothe. Vranesh led him on a dance of ecstasy that stole his mind as well as his breath, coaxing the rogue back to his former state of frenzied arousal.

Vranesh drew back from Aakav's lips, leaving a line of saliva as a tenuous thread connecting them. "You submit as beautifully as any of your whores. I will have you Aakav...body and soul...and I do not care how I obtain them. Look," he cupped Kav's chin and turned the man to face the mirror. "See that man who submits so well? See how beautiful he looks while lost in the throes of ecstasy? You are that man Aakav. Admit it to yourself and you will know a sexual power that would drive any man to his knees to have you."

_Never._ Kav didn't care how much sexual power he gained. He would never submit to any man. _I am the Master here. I will give no man that much power over me. _Kav averted his eyes. He refused to acknowledge what Vranesh wanted him to see. Apparently that was a foolish mistake because the man growled deep in his throat and released his chin.

"Very well. If you will not give me what I want, then I will take it from you."

Grabbing both of Aakav's thighs, Vranesh spread the rogue wide and began. The rhythm was powerful enough to make the rogue cry out in surprise even as he moaned in growing pleasure. It seemed the blood knight knew just what he was doing, since he angled his hips in order to brush the head of his cock against Kav's prostate. Once again, heat built up in Kav's veins and sent the drugs cycling strongly through his body. _I made those aphrodisiacs myself. They will not spend themselves until I do. _Still feeling heavy and unable to move, Kav slid against Vranesh's cloth-covered chest with every motion of the man's hips. Vranesh's cock dug deep into him, stretching him to nearly the breaking point, and the sounds... The sounds of their bodies meeting in a dance as old as time were so dirty to Kav's ears that he wished he could drown them out. Unfortunately, he was also a man who lived off of doing dirty and humiliating things to others. So the wet slaps of flesh on flesh and the soft grunts of the man behind him turned up the fire in his loins.

"Nngh, nngh," Kav grunted and then gave a low, keening cry as Vranesh lightly brushed over his prostate.

"Found it."

The triumph in Vranesh's words rang in Kav's ears as the man angled his hips to aim directly for that spot. With every move of his powerful hips, the blood knight hit Kav's pleasure center. The bundle of nerves didn't stand a chance. Kav arched his back and started thrusting his hips upward with each brush. His walls tightened and relaxed, squeezing over Vranesh as both elves drove each other to climax. For a moment, Kav turned his eyes to the mirror. Watching them in it was an erotic experience of itself. Vranesh's black hair flowed over Kav's shoulders and mingled with the rogue's pale strands. Vranesh was tanned from being outdoors while Kav was pale from remaining inside. The blood knight was also so much larger than he that it made Kav look particularly weak and submissive in comparison. The rogue growled. _I am not weak. I will prove my own reflection wrong._ The old adage about mirrors reflecting only the truth rang in his mind. _No! This time the mirror lies! I am not weak. Nor will I ever submit to him._

Even as he boldly vowed that, Vranesh's hand wrapped around his cock and began fisting him in time with his rocking. Kav's vow was instantly brushed aside in favor of satisfying himself after such prolonged and teasing foreplay. Rocking his hips unashamedly, Kav worked his body closer and closer to release. Taking his cues from the harsh grunts and soft moans of the paladin behind him, Kav tightened his muscles. The sudden grip caused Vranesh to release a louder, choked cry, and the rogue smirked. However, Vranesh retaliated by a hard thrust against his prostate, along with a hard pull on his cock, and Kav promptly lost it. His back arched and his body drew taunt like a bow as he came with a long cry. The rogue's cock twitched in Vranesh's hand as it released its seed, splattering it over not only Vranesh's fist, but Kav's front and legs as well.

As Kav began to float down from his release, Vranesh suddenly pushed inside him until Kav felt his sac slap against the back of his thighs. The sudden depth made him scream, which drowned out the moan of the paladin as he pumped his release into the rogue's unwilling body. Hot fullness spread through his lower body and Kav trembled as he was filled. However, unlike before, this wasn't as pleasurable. It was Vranesh's attempt at marking and dominating him. His mental stress and physical exhaustion was great and Kav slumped fully in Vranesh's arms. He gazed at the mirror across the way in an almost dreamy fashion...until his eyes landed on his dagger that rested on the table next to their chair. Careful not to show any reaction, Kav just lay there and panted until Vranesh lifted him off of his cock and set him on the floor like a dog.

"Since I did not get what I came for today, I shall have to return again," the paladin got up, calm as could be, began to dress, and straightened his hair. "And until I get what I want I shall keep coming back for you, my little whore."

"_My little whore." _That hateful phrase made Kav grit his teeth as he lay on the floor. Semen trickled from his abused backside and down his thighs, cooling against his heated flesh. The result made him feel so disgusting that he wanted nothing more than to crawl into a bath and wash for days. _Not until I give him his parting gift though._ As Vranesh reached for his armor, his back was to the mirror. Swiftly and quietly, Aakav rushed to the table and grabbed his knife. With a motion of his arm, the blade went flying and sank itself deep into the small of Vranesh's back. Caught off-guard, the man toppled forward and grappled for the knife. However, as Kav watched, the paladin's motions became slower and slower until suddenly they stopped completely. Vranesh lay prone on the floor, as helpless as Aakav had been earlier.

"Too bad," the rogue murmured and rose from the floor shakily. "You should know that any good rogue leaves poisons on their blades. I imagine you won't be able to move for the rest of the night with the amount I had on that knife. I was lucky you didn't nick me when you cut my clothes. It would have spoiled the entire thing."

Smirking in triumph, Kav pulled a spare robe from the closet and tugged on a cord. Just as he finished pulling the robe over himself and belting it at the waist, Falcon entered his study. If the Orc showed any surprise at the fallen paladin, he didn't show it.

"Remove the knife and any traces of it from our guest and strip him of his clothes. Then make certain you dump him in the Ranger's practice area. Their old targets are getting so boring, I'm sure they'll be glad for the new target," Kav picked up a comb and stepped before the mirror, untangling his long hair.

"Yes Boss. He's a bit heavy though, shall I ask Kith to help?"

"If you must. Don't forget your invisibility potions and I don't think I have to remind you that stealth is essential," Kav paused and gazed at Vranesh in the mirror. "Oh and Falcon. One more thing. When you return, bring me the account books."

Confused, but knowing not to question, the Orc nodded. "Yes Boss. We'll be back shortly. Come on you."

Falcon lifted Vranesh and tossed him over one shoulder. The paladin was like a puppet whose strings had been cut. He dangled limply over Falcon's shoulder as the Orc closed the door behind him. Kav once again went back to brushing his hair but his hand kept shaking. With a cry of barely-suppressed rage, he threw the brush aside and spun around to face the mess in his office. Once again he tugged on a cord. This time a young man came running in through the servant's entrance.

"Get this place cleaned up and take that chair away," he pointed to the offending piece of furniture which still bore stains of his blood. "I want it burned and another brought in to replace it immediately. Also, inform the staff that I am not to be disturbed for the rest of the night and I will be taking dinner in my private apartments. Once Falcon returns, have him bring me dinner and the other item to my room. Understand?!"

"Yes Boss!" the youth cowered back against the wall.

_Fucking hell._ His carefully-restrained rage was slipping. "Get out!"

As the boy ran off, Kav kicked open the hidden crawlspace that led to the labyrinth of halls hiding his bedchambers. He got down on all fours and made his way to his room. With the throbbing pain that came with each shift of his ass and legs, Kav's rage only grew. When he finally straightened in the crossroads of the halls, he clenched his hands into fists.

"Damn you Vranesh!!! I will destroy you for this!"


	6. Decisions and Death Knights

Weeks passed. Life went on outside the Establishment. Sivak had left, gone off to adventuring in Feralas and to reunite with his Master. Silvermoon was just as bustling and exciting as ever. And all Aakav vonTwilight could do was watch life go on and leave him behind. As he absently tinkered with a few bits of engineering equipment, he sat in his heavily-draped window seat and gazed out at the goings on in the city. Ever since he'd left the great Champion Vranesh strung up like a Winter's Veil turkey, Aakav had been unable to leave the safety of his home. He'd underestimated the Champion's desire for revenge and now was paying the price. The confinement chafed him. Even his most exotic merchandise had become stale and boring. _What I need is a chase. I need excitement, I need adventure, I need-_he dropped his engineering pieces and opened the shutter a bit more.

"I need him!"

Passing underneath his window was a very familiar man. One as familiar as his own shadow. _Speaking of shadows though, I see he's got his brother along with him. Hmm, this could prove difficult._ Throwing caution to the winds though, he picked up a metal bolt and tossed it out the window. His aim was true, for it landed right on target.

"OW!"

"Niko, are you all right?"

"Something hit me..." he looked around, glaring and massaging the point of impact on his head. "Something metal."

"Could it be this thing?"

His brother bent down and scooped up the bolt. After examining it for a few moments, he looked up and scowled. Fisting his hand, he promptly threw the bolt back at the window. It hit the shutter with a thud and embedded itself into the wood. Kav whistled softly to himself and spoke, making sure to keep himself hidden.

"Your aim's gotten better Thanatus."

"vonTwilight, what the devil do you want?"

"At ease Death Knight, I just want to invite you and your brother in for a nice little chat. I'm bored out of my skull in here and listening to the two of you divulge your daring and reckless tales of adventure should be almost as good as the real thing," he drawled and smirked to himself. "And I swear, nothing will happen to either of you while you're in my domain."

"Like we believe that," Thanatus snapped and gripped his brother's arm. "Come Niko. We don't want to be around here any longer than necessary."

"Really Thanatus, you act as though you don't trust me."

"I don't. Now leave us be and go back to torturing men, women, small children, animals...hell, just go back to work," once more, the plate-clad Death Knight tugged on Niko's arm, intent on guiding him away. "That should make you happy."

"Sadly that's not so, ever since that little incident with the Champion. I find I'm unable to leave my Establishment because of it."

"Really?" now it was Niko's turn to take an interest in the conversation and placed a hand over Thanatus's arm. "Now brother, we shouldn't deny Aakav his only chance for company, especially if what he says is true. Let's go inside. I'm sure that if anything happens, we'll be able to deal with it together."

Grumbling audibly, Than sighed. "You know I can't refuse you. All right. Let's go inside. But I warn you vonTwilight, you try anything-"

"Yes, yes, I know, you'll rend me in two and use my intestines for a skipping rope."

Thanatus raised a brow. "I wouldn't have said so though."

"Of course not. Now will the two of you stop blathering and get in here before I decide to throw something else."

Laughing audibly, Aakav closed the shutters. _Perfect. I haven't had the chance to see those two in ages. Ever since that naughty little incident at the inn, Thanatus hasn't let me within spitting distance of his precious little brother._ Quickly he ordered a light supper to his rooms. Knowing that his party consisted of a Death Knight, a hunter, and the hunter's pet, he made certain to include plenty of meat in that order. He snapped an order to Falcon to show his guests to the white sitting room and made his way there. Once inside, he paused in front of a mirror and plucked up a strand of white-blonde hair. As he rubbed it between his fingers, he frowned.

"Mm, I've been letting myself go. I really should invite them to bathe with me. I wonder if Than would allow it," and Kav grinned wickedly, pulling his hair back. "The old dog couldn't resist though."

"Boss, Nikodimos and Thanatus have arrived. Along with Nikodimos's pet."

"Send them in Falcon."

"Sure thing Boss."

The door once again opened and in walked the imposing pair. Aakav really could never get over how different they were, both in looks and personality. Thanatus was all black hair and pale skin, intimidating and sleek like a panther. In his plate armor and carrying an enormous ax (bounty from Utgarde Keep), he cut an imposing picture. Niko on the other hand...well, Kav had never seen another Blood Elf quite like him. Born and raised in the wild, the hunter's red hair and tanned skin gave him a rugged, feral look. The man practically radiated wild, untamed sensuality and yet he was completely oblivious to that fact. _Yes, these brothers are indeed a stunning pair. It's a shame I can't add them to my collection._ Jerking himself out of _those_ delightful thoughts, Kav waved the two brothers to seats and glanced at the large worgen that trailed in after them.

"Your pet Niko?'

"My companion," the hunter corrected and removed his weapons so he could sit. "Chronos, heel."

"I thought I was your companion, Niko," Than teased lightly and unstrapped his ax.

"Of course you are. You're my human companion. Chronos is my worgen companion. No need to be jealous, brother mine, you know you'll always be a favorite of mine," Niko smiled and settled in his chair with fluid grace.

"Believe me, that's a relief."

As the two bantered, Kav settled into his chair and kept his face carefully blank. It was hard to though. If there was one thing he envied the "normal" people, it was the ability to have a close companion. The last few times he'd attempted such a thing, the person had wound up murdered in the most grisly fashions. In the end, the rogue had decided being "normal" wasn't worth the price. Besides, guilt and grief were such terrible emotions. Dragged a man down and definitely not good for business. Now envy though...that was most definitely a part of business. Particularly his. A servant rushed in at that moment, breaking his train of thought. Once the platter of food and drink was laid down and the young man gone, Kav waved his hand casually.

"Please, eat. I know Northrend is not the most hospitable of places unless one is in Dalaran. But I hear even that haven has become overcrowded. By both factions," Kav poured himself a goblet of icy golden wine.

"No lie there," Niko agreed and instead opted for the chilled melon juice. "The place IS such a perfect haven for all classes and races that it's become a sanctuary to end all sanctuaries. It does make finding a bed difficult though."

"How horrid," Kav shuddered and sipped. "I couldn't imagine living without my comforts."

"I'm sure you could," Than muttered and tore a chunk of meat off a shank

Ignoring that, Kav moved on. "I assume though that you're here for news about the Champion? I know the man's business is of a particular interest to you, Nikodimos. You and your...rather decorated lover. Where is the paladin by the way?"

"The Argent Tournament of course. Where else would a hero of the Sin'dorei be?" Niko glared at his goblet and drank deeply.

"Shameful. Didn't he abandon you once before to pursue more titles to drape on his armor?"

"vonTwilight," Than cut in with a low growl. "You were talking about Champion Vranesh, not my brother's husband."

"My apologies Thanatus. I forget how touchy you are about that subject," Kav was silent for a while before continuing. "As for the Champion, I find myself in a rather precarious situation with him. It's a shame you had to miss it Niko, but as it turns out, the man wound up stripped naked, strung up on the targets the rangers use for practice, and bearing a rather amusing message painted on his ass. I hear they're still laughing about it in the ranger area. And some in the paladin training area as well. He isn't as lauded as he once was after all..."

He smirked to himself as he drank deeply from his goblet. Revenge was something Kav never stinted on. It sent just the right kind of message. _It also doesn't hurt that his bank account has been completely drained...so he is not only humiliated, but broke_. Glancing up, the rogue laughed openly at the astonished expressions on the other men's faces. Yes, sometimes the thought of that sweet revenge was enough to banish the boredom he felt at being cooped up, but not always. Thankfully today provided a most delicious distraction in the form of Niko and his brother. The hunter cleared his throat quietly.

"You...you're quite certain...? I mean, your information isn't false is it?"

"Of course I'm certain Niko. After all," Kav swirled his wine and the corner of his mouth hooked. "I put him there."

Niko gasped and Thanatus choked. "Are you INSANE? I understand that you're a man who doesn't tolerate fools Aakav, but what in the devil's name were you thinking? Making an enemy of Vranesh isn't a good idea and you should well know. He's the reason you can't leave the Establishment, isn't he? Because of your little prank, you're trapped in your own gilded cage. If I wasn't so flabbergasted, I'd think you were served your just desserts."

"Oh can it Thanatus," Kav snapped. "It's true that it's inadvisable to leave at this time, but I'm certainly not _trapped_. Where the hell would you get that notion?"

"The fact that you invited us in and went so far as to promise not to bother us gives me cause to believe you're bored out of your skull," Than guffawed and slapped his knee. "And it's entirely of your own making! What the hell did that bastard do to you to earn your ire?"

"Than," Niko elbowed his brother with a frown. "Don't push it."

A brilliant red color rose in Kav's cheeks. "What that bastard did is not your business. The fact is, I got my revenge and am now in need of distraction. I thought that the two of you would prove an interesting diversion is all. Now, the two of you regale me with your adventures and I promise I'll act appropriately awestruck and starry-eyed."

Now it was Niko's turn to snort. "You couldn't do either Kav, as well you know. But I suppose it can't hurt. I really don't feel like going home to an empty house...again..."

"And I don't feel like going there with you either, truth be told. Too much of him around," Than tore off another hunk of meat.

Kav raised his eyebrow as he absorbed this information. _It seems the Death Knight doesn't care for Niko's husband either. Well, this should prove quite interesting. I did find a diversion it seems...let's see what can come of it. _Shrugging nonchalantly, the rogue crossed his legs and picked up a honeyberry. He popped the sticky fruit into his mouth and chewed slowly as Niko began. He spoke of their travels all over Northrend and the people they met. Than interjected here and there with mentions of old friends and the fact that a comrade of Thanatus's that they thought long-dead was indeed alive...but as a Death Knight. Nyxena had apparently survived and was now traveling Northrend alone in search of redemption. _A ridiculous notion in my opinion._ As he sipped his wine and listened, Kav felt a deep stirring of envy.

All his life, before he'd inherited the Establishment from his teacher, he'd roamed freely throughout Azeroth. Kav had dreamed of passing through the Dark Portal and reaching Outlands once the gateway had been discovered. So he'd worked harder than ever, trying to achieve his goal and travel to unexplored places. It hadn't quite worked out the way he'd planned though. _After the old man died, he left me with this business. I remember I hated him for it then. Ruining my plans and passing along to me this dead weight._ In a few short years though, he'd become so infamous in his dealings that he'd been recognized wherever he went. Even a disguise couldn't hide him completely and so Kav had been regulated to staying in the shadows. Now, hearing about the adventures Niko and Than had, he felt the desire to travel once more. _I can't leave the business though. Not for the time it would take for me to reach Northrend. Or even to reach Outlands. _Cursing softly, he set his goblet down with a loud thunk, startling the men across from him.

"Kav, in all seriousness," Niko's brow furrowed. "You've been acting strangely. Asking for our company, being all polite and civil, and now you're acting like you're ready to strangle something? What's really bothering you?"

"It's nothing to concern you Nikodimos," he sighed and straightened his hair. "I just find being cooped up in here extremely dull and it's taking its toll on me. However, since you both mentioned you don't want to go back to an empty house, why not stay here? I have guest rooms in another building for my more eminent patrons where there is complete and utter privacy. You and Thanatus are welcome to stay there and I won't even charge you."

"You won't?" Than raised his eyebrow. "What's the catch?"

"I won't charge you money, but I will collect something else," Kav smiled a little. "It won't be anything much and something you won't even miss."

The two exchanged looks. Waiting calmly, his expression once more under control, Kav tapped the arm of his chair. As the brothers whispered, the rogue's mind once again drifted. With his increasing boredom and the confinement in his Establishment, it seemed he had little else to do but think. Think and wonder what might have been if he'd been anyone else. Thanatus cleared his throat and sighed heavily.

"Even though it's against my better judgment, we'll stay the night. As long as you swear on your fortune and business that you'll leave us be."

"Very well, I promise I won't peek in on your bath," Kav grinned and winked at Niko, who instantly flushed.

"Then we'll go and find these rooms you speak of," Than rose and picked up his ax. "Have one of your men show us the way."

"Falcon is right outside the door, he'll show you the way."

Nodding, Than took his brother's arm and led him out. Niko barely had time to grab his weapons before they disappeared through the door. Once it was closed securely behind them, Kav snarled and hurled his goblet at the wall. The life he'd become accustomed to didn't seem as grand now. As much as it rankled and confused him, he found himself wishing for a different life. A more common life. One that didn't have the riches and the comforts that he'd become accustomed to. _That's it. I'm losing my edge. _He paced around in agitation as this realization struck him. _Of course. I used to be a top-notch rogue. I stole whatever I needed, bedded whomever I wanted, killed anyone who got in my way, and did this all on my own time. My life was fraught with enemies and dangers and I liked it that way! When did I become so..._he couldn't even think of a word to describe it. One thing was for certain though, Kav wanted his edge back. _And I know precisely how to get it. All it involves is a little payment from Niko and Than._

"Damn," he muttered and ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't leave the business. At least, not so suddenly." Kav glanced at the door and threw it open. "GET ME FALCON AND KITH NOW!"

The rogue's bellow echoed through the halls and he immediately heard thundering footsteps scurrying about. Throwing the door shut, he sat down and waited for his two lieutenants to arrive. Kav didn't have long to wait. Only minutes later he heard loud footsteps and the door was practically pounded down.

"Boss, it's Kith and Falcon."

"About time. Get in here and close the door. Make sure we're not disturbed."

The door swung open. Kith shuffled in, his hooves making loud clomping sounds on the wooden floors. Following more quietly behind him was Falcon. The Orc closed the door and made sure it was securely locked. Falcon stood next to Kith and both snapped to attention. At first, Kav didn't speak. The two exchanged brief glances before focusing on their employer.

"I'm leaving the Establishment."

Falcon paused. "Immediately, Boss? Do you think that's wise?"

"Not immediately Falcon. I plan on going back out into the world. I'm going to see more of the worlds, explore Outlands and Northrend, and I don't know how long I'll be gone. This is where the two of you come in. You are the only ones I trust to safely and successfully run my Establishment while I'm gone."

At his announcement, two sets of jaws dropped. Kith was the first to recover. "Boss, I dun mean to be rude, but you can't go out there. Everyone knows you. Knows what you look like. The Champion and your other enemies'll be all over you."

"He's right Boss," Falcon agreed. "It's dangerous and what will the business do while you're gone? We can't run this place without you."

"Of course you can't. But you can handle the basic day-to-day affairs. No buying or selling, no new memberships, collecting the fees each month, and checking on my various properties. You both have been there with me when I've done all of these things. You have been with me since the beginning. I know you can handle the Establishment's affairs while I am gone and I know that you won't betray me. You know the consequences of that."

They both nodded grimly.

Falcon still had objections. "How will you get around without being recognized though Boss? Not to mention, you can't go alone. It's wisest to travel with at least a healer of some kind, if not another set of blades."

"I've considered both aspects. The first is dealt with. As for the second, Falcon, who are the most trustworthy of our recruits? Who can be counted on to keep my identity secret and who are the best in a battle?"

The Orc frowned, trying to remember the names of the different recruits. "Brute and Talon are the only ones that I would trust to follow you, Boss. But we got a problem with that. Brute's the trainer of our guys and Talon is his second. If we remove two of our top trainers, then we got a big problem. On the other hand, besides the two of us, I wouldn't trust anyone else to go with you on this crazy escapade Boss."

Kith nodded. "He's right Boss. And you know we can't leave."

"Of course you can't. You're almost as well known as me," Kav retorted hotly. "You have a point though. If I don't take Brute and Talon, I won't be able to do this. If I do, then we're down two of our best warriors."

"What about one of your priestess acquaintances? Fia or Cait?" Kith suggested.

"No. The girls don't owe me any sort of loyalty and although they would be excellent healers, I can't take that risk."

"What about Niko and Thanatus?" Falcon put in. "Considering how honorable Niko is, and how strong the both of them are, I think they would be your best bet to travel with. The only unknown though is Niko's husband..."

"That paladin will be so busy earning himself badges that he won't even know his hunter has left Northrend. Although your idea does have merit," Kav stroked his hair thoughtfully. "Which room are Thanatus and Niko staying in?"

"They're in the King's Suite. Adjoining rooms."

"Very good. The two of you go about your duties and breathe not a word of this to anyone. Understand?" he rose with a threatening look. "I don't want word of this getting around. Not until I've made my decision. I don't even want it to get out that I'm leaving. Now go, both of you. If anyone asks...you know what to say."

"Yes Boss," they answered in unison.

"Now get out."

At his order, the two of them left. Kav stared at the tray in contemplation. _No sense in letting the food and wine go to waste. _So he picked up two goblets and the jug of wine and made his way to the private guest quarters. _The one I'll have to grease is Thanatus. Niko follows his lead in almost all things. _As much as he despised having to ask for anything..._no, I won't ask. I'll suggest it to him. Make it seem like a grand idea. And of course there are many situations where they would be in need of my "unique" talents._ Kav knocked on the door to the King's Suite, hoping that it would be Thanatus who answered. When nobody answered, he tried again. When there was STILL no answer, he just used his master key and walked right in. The rooms were deserted and he frowned as he set the jug and goblets on a table. _Strange. Where could they-? _He started at the sound of running water. _The bathing chambers._ With a slow grin, the rogue stealthed and made his way to the bathing room. Once he slipped through the partially open door, Kav glanced around and his eyes widened. _Oh...well now...I had no idea the brothers were __**this**__ close._

"Than...we shouldn't do this. Didn't I tell you last time that we couldn't?"

"And didn't I tell you that you deserve to be loved like this? My darling little brother, you can be so helplessly obtuse sometimes. Your husband is more concerned with earning medals than he is being with you. You know this."

"I don't care! Please, just get off me."

"Niko!" Than grabbed his brother's bare shoulders and shook him. "I love you but you are being deliberately blind! Your husband doesn't deserve you! If he loved you, he wouldn't abandon you to pursue his own desires. You know that. He's destroying you Niko. He's destroying the spark that makes you unique."

Water splashed as Niko was pushed against the edge of the pool-like bath. Brushing soaked bangs out of his eyes, the hunter gave his brother a desperate look. "I love him Than. We've shared so much, we know each other so well..."

"Goddamnit Niko! If the Champion hadn't been molesting him on a regular basis, and if you hadn't felt so sorry for him, you never would've met! But you just HAD to get involved and now you're ruining your life!" Than sighed and sank down in the bath, shaking his head in sheer frustration. "How can you be so blind? After you struggled so hard to match him in power and even surpassed him...he brooded and sulked like a child. It took him years before he was able to catch up to you and now he's slowing you down."

"Thanatus, stop it. I love you and respect you as my brother, but that doesn't give you leave to insult my husband."

"It does when it concerns him hurting you. We're all each other has in the world. You tried to look after me and I pushed you away...and I wound up ruining my life. Don't push me away. Let me help you."

Niko grit his teeth and aimed a punch at his brother. Than caught his fist neatly and leaned in so they were mere inches apart. The two glared at each other for several breaths until finally Than gripped Niko around the shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. Struggling wildly as he was caught in his brother's grasp, the younger Blood Elf pushed and shoved but he was unable to move the solid wall of muscle that was Thanatus. The hunter lunged and his older brother jerked back with a shocked cry. He licked his bottom lip and tasted the tang of copper.

"Stop it Thanatus. I love my husband. I don't care what you say."

"That's the exact same thing I said about my lover," Than growled softly. "And you know how well that ended. Why won't you listen to me Niko? Why do you insist on clinging to him when you know there are others out there in the world?"

"He needs me, Than. He needs me and I won't leave him, no matter what you say."

With that, Niko stormed from the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist. The hunter disappeared through the door and slammed it shut behind him. Thanatus sighed heavily and sank into the water. It was clear from the look on his face that he didn't agree with Niko's decision. Kav glanced first in the direction of the doorway and then back to the Death Knight.

"Little brothers...almost makes me glad I was born an only child. To my knowledge anyway," and he dropped his invisibility.

"vonTwilight!" Than leaped up, sending water everywhere. "What the hell are you doing here? When did you get here?"

"Shhh, Thanatus, we don't want your brother hearing us," feeling impetuous and more than a little crazy, Kav promptly began stripping off his weapons and clothing. "You know, I originally came here with an entirely different purpose in mind. Now that I've seen this little display of passion though, I think I'll change my tactics."

"Oh? And what tactics would those be?"

Kav smiled at Than's wary expression. "Don't ask me that, it'll ruin the game."

The rogue strode to the pool and sank into it. The hot water was a blessing and he sighed as it soothed his aching muscles. Kav glided over to the Death Knight, the hot water lapping at his waist. Trailing his fingers through the water, the rogue studied Thanatus intently. Yes, the man was very muscled. His skin was pale and marked by pearly scars. Hair black as a nightmare was damp and curling around his shoulders. Kav found that curl rather amusing. _Makes him look like a boy. Which he is anything but._ Thanatus exuded male power and dominance...even he could feel it. Kav let his fingers walk up the man's chest and purred softly.

"You know Thanatus, you do have a point. Even I know that Niko's husband isn't good for him. But those in love are blinded to anything else, especially when they feel an obligation. However, you won't convince him the way you-"

"Cut the phony concerned act, Aakav," Than caught the man's hand and squeezed. "What do you want?"

"Do I have to want something, Thanatus?"

"You always want something. And I think I know what," here the Death Knight smirked and moved in closer. "You want my brother and I to take you with us when we travel. You're probably thinking about stealing Niko's Orb of Deception as well in order to pass yourself off as someone else. A clever idea...if I didn't see right through your plans. You're probably here to seduce me and convince me to let you come along. But it won't work."

Kav scowled and tried to jerk his hand back. "You think you're so clever..."

"I am not, I just know you better than you know yourself. Remember, we've had business dealings in the past," he murmured and used his other hand to pull Kav closer. "You ended our association though, if I remember."

"You were a paladin and ruining my reputation besides."

"Ah yes. What would the people think? The big, bad businessman Aakav vonTwilight, submitting to a paladin. Very bad for business."

"Shut your mouth...before I shut it for you."

Than raised his eyebrow and a corner of his mouth hooked up. "Nice try, but your tactics have never worked on me, Aakav. You forget that I know you. I know your methods. Besides, _Kavvy_...you are not as tough as you want people to believe."

"Must you insist on keeping that insipid nickname? We were boys."

"We were. It's still so delightful to watch your cheeks turn red like that when I mention that name. As for your little request, don't even think about it," Thanatus released Aakav's hand and went to the edge of the bath. "Nikodimos is mine. I'm not involving him in your desperate attempt at bringing back life into your life. He has enough on his plate already, as do I. Find someone else to manipulate, because it won't work on me."

Kav's jaw clenched and he stormed after the Death Knight. "You want me to beg is that it? Don't turn your back on me, Than."

"Even if you begged me on bended knee, I wouldn't allow you to travel with us. You bring too much danger in your wake. Besides," Than wrapped a long robe around himself and belted it at the waist. "When I came back the way I am now, you promptly told me that you wanted nothing more to do with me."

"What was I supposed to think?" Kav also stormed out of the bath and faced Thanatus angrily. "You were draped in the trappings of the Scourge, wielding the powers of death and destruction, and, and...Than you were an UNDEAD!"

"And still am," he replied calmly. "That doesn't change."

"I know that!" Kav took a breath. _Control. Control. _"Thanatus, all I'm asking is that you allow me to travel with you. There, you even got me to admit it. I'm asking, no I implore you, to let me go with you when you leave."

Than shook his head. "I'm sorry Kav, but that is out of the question."

"...You would refuse me..._me_..."

"Yes," the Death Knight reached out and grasped Aakav's chin. He watched with unflinching eyes as the rogue subtly moved away from him. "How can I endure traveling with the boy I grew up with and the man I grew to love when he has not only rejected me, but now cannot even bear it when I touch him? You ask too much of me, Aakav, and if I was any less disciplined, you would be pinned against the wall and I would say to hell with your delicate sensibilities. It seems though that I am doomed forever to desire that which I cannot have."

"You know you don't desire Niko sexually," Kav muttered bitterly. "You never did. Even if he _is_ your half-brother. You just enjoy teasing him in front of his husband and now you tease him in front of me. It seems that Death Knights truly are renowned for their cruelty."

Thanatus laughed, a hollow, echoing sound. "If I was truly being cruel, Aakav, you would know it. In fact, you would know about being cruel better than anyone else in Azeroth."

"Self-righteous bastard."

"Insult me if you wish, but I know the truth. I know what you long for Aakav. The businessman is a mere facade, hiding the true man beneath, and I see him clearly," Thanatus struck once more and brought Aakav's face close to his. "I know what you dream of and I know the real reason you want to get out of the Establishment. Remorse, grief, and loneliness are eating away at you when you're trapped in here and you hate feeling those emotions. You're feeling suffocated, trapped, and you want to run from it, like you always have."

"You're a liar," Kav glared at the man but he didn't try to pull back.

Than chuckled softly. "Not I, Aakav. You are the liar. The deceiver. Even now you're fooling yourself into believing that you're in control. When it comes to me though...to us...you have never been in control of anything."

Gasping in indignation proved his undoing as Thanatus leaned in and kissed him. Aakav melted. Just that one gesture brought back so many memories. _No. I don't want to remember. Remembering is weak...it's for other people, not me...it's..._and he felt his arms go around Than's shoulders. _God, when did I start to get so soft? I've always been content with my life. For these past twenty years I've been ruling over my domain with the strongest of hands. No regret, no conscience, no attachments...but why do I suddenly want them? Why does it seem like this life isn't enough anymore? _He had everything but his world didn't hold any joy for him. Being in Thanatus's arms, feeling the warmth of his lips and the dampness of his body brought back memories of fumbling hands, desperate kisses, and the smell of straw as they stole a few moments together in his teacher's stables. When Than pulled back, Aakav gripped him tight.

"What are you doing to me?"

"Me? I'm doing nothing Aakav. Everything is of your own making. You can either remain blind to the truth or you can embrace it and take the chances. You once lived your life without fear. Now you're hiding because of a man's mere threat," Thanatus smiled and proceeded to kiss along Aakav's ear. "Twenty years...twenty years you have hidden yourself away from the outside. The world has moved on and changed without you."

Kav growled softly and a tremor shot through him. "I am not so weak as to be manipulated like this, Thanatus."

"I am not manipulating you. I am simply pointing out the truth of the matter. Here you are, trapped in your cozy little coffin while the world has gone on around you. And you're too afraid to take a step outside of it."

"You're wrong!" Kav pushed the man hard and broke their closeness. "I'm not afraid. I'm leaving the Establishment with or without you. I will travel and see the world as you and Niko have and I will come back stronger for it. Not to mention a better businessman. You're clever Thanatus, but you're not THAT clever. Don't try to compete with me in games of the mind. You won't win. You never have, even when we were boys."

As Kav turned to walk away, his hands clenched at his sides, Thanatus wrapped his arms around the smaller man and chuckled softly. Amazingly though, the rogue didn't fight. _He is my closest ally, if not my only friend. I can't deny our connections, no more than I can deny our chemistry._ Reaching down, Kav covered Thanatus's hand with his own. For a moment it seemed he would take it. Instead, he tried to shove it away.

"Must you keep up these pretenses even around me, Aakav?"

"Perhaps around you the most, Thanatus. Now, release me so I can begin the preparations for my departure."

The Death Knight refused to comply though. In fact, Thanatus seemed to hold him closer. Just as Kav considered pinching one of the man's nerves to "convince" him to loosen his grip, Than's voice whispered dangerously close to his ear.

"Tell me true Aakav...do you still love me?"

There was a long pause. Kav's hands clenched and then released and he chuckled softly. "Love? That pail of slops? Really Thanatus, I thought you were clever but it appears that I was wrong. Such a shame. Now, let go."

The rogue pinched a nerve in Than's wrist. The man cried out and released him, to where Kav instantly vanished. The door opened and closed, leaving the Death Knight alone in the room. He massaged his aching wrist and shook his head sadly. Outside, Kav listened as Thanatus drained the bath and made his way out of the rooms. As he walked through the hidden labyrinth of passages, thoughts buzzed around his mind with annoying stings. Each thought pricked him long enough for him to notice and then flitted away to be replaced by another. _What was he thinking? Asking me a question like that? Just because we grew up together...and were lovers for years..._he shook himself and sneered. _Che. Love. An emotion I could do without._ He pushed open the door to his private chambers and locked it securely.

"Besides, I can't afford such attachments. Since Thanatus won't help me then...I shall have to dip into my own stores. I didn't want to use my own Orb, but it appears I'll have to do so. I'll strike out on my own. I may even pose as a different class and begin all over again on Sunstrider Isle. That's definitely a thought. The fact remains though, the Establishment can't do without me," he poured himself a glass of icy water and sipped. "I shall remedy that."

It was time he started dividing down his empire. He was already wealthy beyond the pale and had become so notorious that he couldn't step out without feeling enemies on his back. _I shall begin again. I shall make new enemies. And I shall find out what it is that I'm lacking. _For something was lacking in his life. With all of its sumptuous appointments and comforts, not to mention the power he enjoyed as one of the best-known businessmen in all of Azeroth, it was hard to imagine his life lacked for anything. _Nonetheless, something is missing and I intend to find it._ _I'll have to begin immediately. My plans will require thought and care. I will have to avoid Thanatus at all costs though. Him bringing up that ridiculous idea..._

"Why do I even keep thinking about it?" he growled and twisted a ring he wore on his finger. "Damn it! I can't be thinking about that!"

He glared at the inconspicuous silver band that rested on the base of his middle finger. It had been a gift from his friend before Thanatus had left for training. _I remember him telling me that it was his mother's...but he wanted me to have it because he loved me. _Growling, he stared angrily into the fire and was tempted to go for the wine rather than just water. Memories were wretched things. They made a person consider things they would never normally think about. Kav sat down in his chair and continued to just stare into the fire and sip his water. Eventually though, his eyes grew heavy. The rogue set his goblet aside and let his eyes slide closed. The fire had burned down to embers and he was in the middle of a delightful dream when he heard a soft click. Instantly his eyes were open and he had a dagger in hand.

"Who's there?" his voice was hoarse and Kav cleared his throat. "I warn you, I don't tolerate intruders and will be delighted to find out how you discovered me before I kill you."

"Is that any way to speak to a late night visitor?"

"...Than..." Kav let his weapon drop. "How did you find me?"

"You forget, I played here as often as you did when your teacher owned this building. I know every nook and cranny," Thanatus stepped into the dying light, his pale blue eyes the only clear feature in the gloom.

"What do you want?"

"I think you know..." he moved to stand in front of Aakav and waved his hand. Ice erupted in the fire, effectively extinguishing it. The dark man covered the rogue with his body and leaned in. "I think you know and you want it just as badly."

A pause. A sigh. A hand reaching up to touch a cheek. "The bed is in the corner."

"I know."

"I still don't love you."

"...I know..."


	7. An Unexpected Path

_How did this happen? _Stretched out luxuriously on his bed, his golden hair a wild tangle in the sheets, Aakav pondered this question as Thanatus slowly sucked along the ridge of his ear. With every bit of suction another pleasing tingle went down his spine. Kav gripped the headboard in the hopes of it providing an anchor. He remembered being carried to the bed. He even remembered being laid down on it. Everything after that was rather a blur. Lost in the sensation of the Death Knight's kisses and the wonderful, masculine heat of his body. Callused fingers brushed the skin on his chest and the rogue inhaled deeply. It wasn't a gasp, more like he held his breath for whatever came next. He wasn't disappointed. Thanatus took the tip of his ear into his mouth and sucked hard just as his fingers pinched a nipple. Taken by surprise Kav arched up with a sharp cry. _How in all the levels of hell did this happen...?_

"You have that look again," Thanatus murmured. "The look that says you're thinking too much. Try and relax. This is only a one night affair after all."

"What?" Telling himself he was simply outraged and not weak, Kav focused on the other man with a frown. "What do you mean this will only last one night? Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're the one who brought up that whole-mmph!"

Thanatus kissed him to silence him. "This will only last one night," he drew back and licked his lips. "Because I cannot stay."

"I don't want you to stay."

A smile. A knowing look. "Don't expect me to believe that. Now hush."

Warm lips. The scent of dry autumn leaves and a hint of lemon. Kav reached up and gripped Than's arms. Whether it was to pull him closer or push him away remained to be seen. Still, the scent that teased his senses was so familiar that he almost ached. In the dimness of the room where the only light came from their eyes and the dying embers in the fireplace, Kav had to rely on his other senses. He stroked his palms down Than's bare arms, fingers dipping into the tender inside of his elbow before moving down. What he felt was strong and hard while still retaining the softness of skin. Distracted as he was with touching every part of Thanatus he could find, Aakav barely noticed what the other man was doing. That's when a callused palm brushed over his lower stomach and slid further down to gently grasp his cock.

"Nngh!" Kav arched his hips up as Than stroked him. _Firm and slow...he always was the best at that..._

The heat was nice but the friction made his features twist in a grimace. Reaching out, he slapped around at the bedside table until he found the handle to the small drawer. Kav yanked it open and reached inside. It took a bit of rummaging but he finally laid his hand on the smooth clay jar. He pushed the container against Than's stomach.

"Use this. I don't want blisters from those hands of yours."

"I thought you liked my hands..."

"They're too rough," he muttered. "Callused."

"That's what happens when you wield a battle axe your whole life," Than chuckled softly as he released Aakav's cock. "But very well, I suppose I can abide by your paltry wishes just this once. As long as I get something in return."

Kav said nothing to that remark. He couldn't. _I thought this wasn't a business transaction, Thanatus. I thought this would be a nice fuck and then we'd move on. _A bitter taste welled up in his mouth but he swallowed it back. This was one time where he didn't have to be on top and since it wasn't going to happen again soon, he intended to enjoy it. So Kav reclined against the pillows and watched as the Death Knight's hand once more dipped between his legs. Thanatus cupped him first, and he groaned as his sac was teased and rubbed between those thick and knowing fingers. He was already so hard that it ached and the gentle play only excited him further. Kav felt his skin, particularly his cheeks, grow warm as a bit of precum beaded at the tip of his cock and slid down its length. It actually felt cool in comparison to his hot skin...at least until Than's finger dragged along the edge. He cried out as the rough finger scooped up what he'd released and gasped when a rough nail teased his slit as if searching for more.

"Damn you Thanatus...quit teasing me!"

Even though he knew his pleas wouldn't work, Kav still voiced his protests. _If this is just going to be one night, don't drag it out like this. Don't make me remember..._he gripped the sheets in his fist. _You can't be that cruel, can you? _He watched through a shadowed haze as Thanatus brought his finger to his lips and licked off the offering. Something in him felt tight. Something in his chest. Ignoring it firmly, Kav frowned. That got him a chuckle from Thanatus as the Death Knight's large hand reached down to smooth his brow.

"You're thinking too much again. And it seems your thoughts are making you angry. Here I thought you would enjoy being on the bottom again. Perhaps I've just lost my touch. Or is it that you don't desire me anymore...?"

"Don't be stupid. You're not a warrior so you should have some semblance of a brain."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Kav."

Thanatus leaned down and kissed him again. Kav trembled to the very marrow of his bones. This kiss...it was like thunder. Commanding, powerful, and he had no control over it at all. As Thanatus thrust his tongue deep into Kav's mouth, mimicking the motion he would soon be doing elsewhere, he wrapped his arms around the smaller rogue and kept him pinned. Kav groaned as that heavy weight settled over him. Even now, if he'd wanted to, he couldn't escape. So all he could do was try to battle for dominance against this man. It was a weak and short-lived battle though. Every time Kav tried to press his tongue into Than's mouth to taste him, he was ruthlessly shoved back and his tongue or lips bitten lightly in reprimand. Eventually, after his lips began to swell from the bites, Kav decided it was better to just give in. He allowed Thanatus full access to his mouth, neck, and ears. He opened himself up to the kisses, the playful bites, and when he did, something stole over him.

It was a feeling he hadn't had in a long time. Not since he'd been a boy. Kav gripped Than's shoulders and felt his hair being pushed away from his neck. So he tilted his head to the side as the large man pressed his lips against the column of his throat. The bites and licks pulled him back sharply each time Kav tried to grasp onto what he was feeling. Eventually he couldn't think at all when Thanatus started to suck on his neck. _That's the spot...the spot he always..._

"AH! Thanatus, if you leave a hickey on me I'm going to kill you."

A throaty chuckle. Another bite. "For tonight, you are not the feared Boss of the Establishment, Aakav. Tonight you are mine and I will mark you as I see fit. Besides, it's been too long. Your skin is almost virginal. It hasn't known a lover's bite in some time."

"You are NOT my lover. So don't get any ideas."

Thanatus sighed and raised his head, stroking the backs of his fingers across Kav's cheek. "I will say it once more. For tonight, you are not the Boss. You do not have to keep putting up these pretenses. So why don't you relax and enjoy being thoroughly taken?"

"I never said I wouldn't enjoy that. I merely said you are not my lover. After all, you're the one who said it was only going to be for one night," he scowled and turned his head to the side in a refusal to face what was happening.

Fingers paused. Shook slightly. "Are you saying you don't want it to be just one night?"

Silence. A soft sigh and a shake of a head. "I don't know what I'm saying anymore. Just get on with it already."

Kav was so busy trying not to feel whatever it was he felt that he almost missed it. A deep, rumbling growl that reverberated in Thanatus's throat. Before he knew it, those strong arms had wrapped around him, hands gripping tight, and he was forcefully turned onto his stomach. Immediately he began to struggle. Kav hated this position more than anything because it made it impossible for him to defend himself or run if need be. Thanatus knew it and so when he once again pressed his weight against his body, the rogue shuddered. Something hot and hard was pressed in the curve of his ass and he knew exactly what it was. _Dear God, if anything he's only gotten bigger since the last time we did this. _A spike of panic made his stomach churn.

"Than, that's never going to fit."

"Oh it will. And if it doesn't, I will stretch you until it does."

"Impossible. It's been too long. I can't-AH!"

Embarrassingly, his cock jumped when Than's palm slapped his ass. Kav clenched the sheets and snarled softly. _Damn you, damn you, DAMN YOU! I never should have let you see me like this! Ever! _His cheeks turned red and he hid his face in the pillows to stifle his moans as Than's hands roughly began massaging and squeezing his ass. Another sharp slap and Kav cried out again. He shifted on his knees and felt the dampness that had gathered as a result. Before he had time to snap at Thanatus to stop, the man spanked him again and this time reached around to grip his cock firmly. His hand was coated in lubricant and so the strokes were much smoother, each one sending chills and heat down Kav's spine.

It was the combination he could never fight. Without fail every time, the sensation of being given a good handjob and the sharp contrasting pains of the slaps would undo him. _This can't be happening. I don't..._he stopped. _I can't...I can't want this. _However, the more he was stroked and the more he was spanked, the more that statement seemed false. The stinging ache of his backside combined with the intense pleasure of his cock being stimulated was always too much for him. It made his knees shake. A sheen of sweat rose on his skin. This was so different than Vranesh's attack on him..._NO! Don't you dare think of that! Not now. Not here._ His room was safe. His room was protected. Thanatus would never hurt or humiliate him like that unless Kav asked for it. _Which I never would._ As that thought spiraled out of existence, his hips started to move. They thrust forward into that hot palm in a desperate bid for more. More pressure, more touching, just...more.

It wouldn't be long. He could feel it. Tension and heat pooled in his lower body as Thanatus only increased the speed of his strokes and slaps. With each new strike, his palm landed on a different patch of skin and Kav couldn't help but cry out each time. The heat built more and his hips moved faster. Thrusting frantically, Kav finally felt it. He arched his back and screamed. Hot, sticky come splashed against his belly, fell onto the sheets, and completely coated Than's hand. The other man held him firmly, helping him ride it out, and when Kav fell face first onto the bed, only then did the Death Knight release him. Panting harshly and wondering why he felt so light-headed, Kav trembled and shook in the aftershock of a powerful climax. A gentle hand stroked his backside, up along the curve of his back, and eventually reached around his chest to roll him back onto his back. Everything seemed even more hazy and he could barely see as that hand brushed blonde bangs from his face and smoothed them behind his ears.

"There now...that's better..."

That voice. It was so familiar. It evoked powerful memories where Kav actually felt...loved. The scent of sex and lemon and sweat was also safe. Comforting. Too dizzy and drunk on pleasure to think things through, Kav just smiled. And he welcomed the weight that covered him with open arms. He wasn't in control this time and that was just fine. Than kissed him again but this time it was slower. A tasting of lips and tongue as if to make the night last forever. This time Kav allowed the other man to take the lead. _He always did. Always led me everywhere, including right into trouble._ He smiled and pulled Thanatus closer. Lips. Tongue. Teeth. _God it feels good._ A lick here, a suckle there, and..._fingers?_ Frowning as his lust-drunk mind tried to grasp what was going on, he felt rather than heard Than chuckle.

"Relax Kav. Just kiss me and I'll take care of you. Just like I always did. I promise."

"_I promise."_ Those two little words made Kav's heart clench. Thanatus rarely said them, rarely bound himself to them, but when he did...it was an oath of the deepest means. A bittersweet ache rose in his throat and choked him and so he kissed Than again to hide it. Slick fingers pressed and rubbed against his opening. They didn't dip past it, just coaxed it into opening and getting him used to the sensation of being touched there. It had been so long for Aakav that at first he clenched up and shied away from the touch. But Thanatus's gentle patience soon had him relaxed and laying replete in the man's arms. Even when that first finger pressed inside of him, all he felt was a minor discomfort. It couldn't compete with the sensation that was making him choke.

"Than..."

"Shhh. It's all right."

No it wasn't. Not with Kav. _I never should have let this happen. I should have kicked him out when I had the chance. _A soft sound passed his lips as the finger slid deeper inside of him, opening him up. It felt so strange to be touched in such a way that he fidgeted. It didn't seem to deter Than though. He just kept going, gliding the finger in and out smoothly, tickling here and there, his patience for the task astounding. Soon his walls relaxed and allowed Thanatus to slip a second finger inside him without much resistance. Still, even he knew it wouldn't do much difference. Unless Thanatus put more than a few fingers in, he was still going to be pushed beyond his limits. The stroking felt divine though. Rough slickness brushing against his inner walls, teasing him with what was to come. Stretching and scissoring...it made him shift uncomfortably. Still, there was Than, soothing him with kisses and touches and soft murmurs of comfort. It undid him a bit more and Kav trembled as a third finger slipped inside of him.

Now with three, Thanatus let his strokes linger longer. He twisted them around a bit more. Vaguely Kav wondered what he was doing. The answer became astonishingly clear when he felt white-hot ecstasy shoot through his body. Screaming, the rogue arched up off the bed and saw stars. His prostate hadn't been stroked like that in so long that the first touch drove the breath from his body and sent Kav's head to spinning. Thanatus continued to press and rub against that one spot until Kav was a writhing mess beneath him. Even after such a recent climax the rogue's cock started to twitch and take interest once again. With every stroke, every twist of his fingers, and especially when he pressed Kav's prostate, Thanatus coaxed the man back to full hardness.

After several more minutes of stretching, Than removed his fingers. Kav was panting harshly, his hair a mess, his skin flushed almost red with the heat in his body, and yet the Death Knight's icy blue gaze devoured him. Thanatus lifted Kav's legs and parted them wide so he could move in close. The burn of tired muscles was only vaguely felt as the rogue looked up. Even in the fogginess of his arousal, Kav saw Thanatus so clearly. He knew every feature on that face. Every muscle in that body. He knew and he craved it. Aakav craved Thanatus like nothing else before. And so when the Death Knight positioned himself and pushed in, he barely voiced a whimper of complaint. He wasn't sure if it would fit though, since once the head popped through, Than paused. Not daring to say a word lest he break the atmosphere, he waited patiently. After a few moments, more was pressed into him and Kav groaned.

"That's it Kav, just relax and let me inside. You're clenching up, loosen those muscles and push back against me."

It continued on like that. Thanatus giving him advice, speaking soothingly to him, and Kav grasped onto his voice. Soon he felt something in him give way and Than growled softly as he pressed all the way in. Pausing for them both to adjust, both men did nothing but breathe. Than laid himself down, his elbows on either side of Kav, until he was close enough to kiss him. This made him rock his hips forward and the rogue keened weakly. As they kissed, Than seemed to take that as a sign his partner was ready and so began to move. Shallowly at first, the thrusts were just to open Kav up more and tease them both into a frenzy. Before long they were rocking together in unison. Thanatus's thrusts became deeper and harder while Kav rocked his hips up to meet them.

_We haven't lost our touch_, the rogue mused with a groan. They moved in perfect synch, responding to the other's slightest motions. Whenever Thanatus pulled out, Kav moved himself back. As he pushed forward again, he raised his hips to meet him. The familiar pace and feel lulled Kav into a state where he felt safe enough to give himself over to the dominant partner. _It's Than after all. And Than won't say anything to anyone. _Soon the rocking turned into hard and fast fucking intended to drive them both to release. Than angled his hips and pushed in hard. Kav screamed in response and tightened as his prostate was hit. In response, Than licked his lips and groaned softly. Both of them were focused on the other and at attaining their own pleasure that the world around them seemed gone. It was just this room, this bed, and that's all that mattered.

Kav felt his second release start to build in his cock. His muscles strained to arch against Than, to clench around his cock in order to force him over the edge too. The man smiled down at him. He knew what the rogue was planning, so he did something that made Kav growl. Thanatus wrapped his hand around Kav's cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts. The double attack on his senses was what sent him over the edge a second time. He roared with ecstasy and anger as his come once more covered the two of them. Only this time he wasn't alone. His body had tightened up so much that it sent Than to his peak as well. The Death Knight buried himself inside the man as deep as he could go and gave a low cry as his cock was milked for all its worth. Kav couldn't help but groan as the wet heat filled his body and he fell back against the pillows.

Breathing hard, Thanatus reached down and touched Kav's cheek as he kissed him. "I love you."

"....Stop saying that...you'll ruin my mood..."

Chuckling softly, Thanatus withdrew his hand, but he stayed inside the rogue just to spit him. In fact, he even did one better. He rolled them onto their sides and pulled Kav's back up against his chest. To make the message even clearer, Than hooked a leg around Kav's thigh and effectively pinned the man to the bed.

"There. Now you can't get away in the middle of the night."

"Hmph, I should be more worried about you doing that. Now shut up and go to sleep. I'm tired and you're heavy."

Kav's voice was disgruntled but that was far from what he felt. As he pulled up a throw that had half-fallen out o the bed, his mind began to come back. With it came the part of him that shrieked on how this had been a mistake. _I'll deal with it in the morning. Right now I'm just too fucking sated to do anything but sleep. _He tossed the throw over his shoulder and grunted as Than stole half of it to cover over both of them. The last thing he realized as he felt himself be pulled into dreams made him smile. _He kept his promise...he did take care of me...just like he always did._ But why did that make the situation seem all the worse?

* * * *

When Kav woke up the next morning, it was to an empty bed. Sighing heavily, he sat up and gazed around the room. Every evidence that Thanatus had been there was gone. Only the scent of lemon and sex lingered to remind him of last night. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and immediately yelped.

"Fucking hell Thanatus, what did you do to me?!" he fell backwards onto the bed as his legs twitched. "Feels like I got reamed by a Tauren."

Groaning deeply, he once again attempted to sit up and this time he did so without problems. _Fuck. I can't let last night affect me. It was just one night and now I have work to do. _So he staggered to his feet and went about preparing for the day. The preparations also included a potion to numb the pain in his ass and legs. He had decisions to make and plans to put into motion. He didn't have time to think of Thanatus. Of his warm embrace...and the way he made him feel safe...

"Goddamn him. I should have known it would be a mistake to let him in here," he snarled and slammed the door to his wardrobe closed. "No matter. I have more important things to think about. He'll be in Northrend and I'll be in Outlands for the time being. I won't even have the time to see him. Or Niko."

The thought should have cheered him. Instead he felt angry as he combed and braided his long hair. Not one for brooding on things too long though, Kav went to his office and ordered breakfast. He also ordered Talon, Falcon, Brute, and Kith to attend him. Breakfast was brought for all of them and soon his four trusted lieutenants had joined him. It was an odd thing, a Blood Elf like himself considering three Orcs and a Tauren worthy of his trust but they had been tested in fire and now he needed them for something more. They ate in silence for a while until Kav cleared his throat, demanding their attention.

"I have an announcement to make," he laced his fingers together and watched them carefully. "I'm leaving the Establishment."

Kith and Falcon weren't surprised of course. But Talon and Brute exchanged glances and regarded him with expressions of doubt. Kav smiled. It was clear that Kith and Falcon hadn't told a soul what he was planning. _And that is the reason I can trust them. That is the only reason I would consider leaving the Establishment._ He sipped from his goblet of juice to wash away the taste of the previous night and settled into the skin he knew best. He was the Boss of the Establishment, the best pleasure house in Azeroth. He commanded respect and demanded it as well, a figure of authority that wouldn't be crossed at any point.

"Not permanently, mind, and it will still be open, but only to members. We will not be taking any new memberships, nor will we be buying any new merchandise. The business will proceed as though I am still here. Only, you will pass the story around that I have gone to oversee some of my other properties for a while and will be on an extended leave. Kith, Falcon, that's where you come in. You both will oversee things while I'm gone. Collecting the monthly fees, enforcing discipline, and dealing with any contacts that come here looking for me. I don't want anyone knowing where I am nor where I'm going. I will be traveling completely incognito."

"But Boss," Talon interjected with a heavy frown. "If Kith and Falcon will be running the place, why did you call us here?"

"You don't usually deal with the recruits, if you don't mind my sayin' so," Brute agreed.

"Ah, but you two will be needed in this," Kav grinned broadly. "I'm taking the two of you with me. As bodyguards."

Talon's jaw dropped. Brute's eyes widened and he grinned. Kith and Falcon were the ones to exchange looks now. Kav had made his decision though. There would be no new hires, no new recruits, and their lieutenants would take over.

"There won't be any new recruits taken on while I'm gone. Brute, I want you to choose your best second to take over the training of the bodyguards and ensure that he can keep order while you're gone. We will explain that you both are coming with me to act as guards while I travel to my various properties. As it's no longer safe in Silvermoon, it would be a fortuitous time to make myself scarce. So this will coincide nicely with our departure."

"Boss you mean it? We're really going to leave the Establishment?" Brute asked eagerly. "We're actually going to go out into the field?"

"Yes. But not for the reason you believe," he smiled. "Kith and Falcon already know, but now I will be sharing this with the two of you as well. I am not going to inspect my properties. I'm leaving so I can travel. I will be in complete disguise, as another class entirely, with a look so different no one would know it was me. You two will be coming along in case I run into trouble. So we will be battling monsters, taking on jobs in the various towns...and we will begin by going to Outlands. I intend to take us as far as Northrend as well," he glanced at the other two. "Kith, Falcon, you know I would take you if I could but the both of you are too well known."

"We understand Boss," Falcon said with a sigh. "Woulda been nice to get out and about though. Been cooped up here for so long..."

"We both have," Kith agreed.

"All of us have," Kav corrected. "It's been years since we've left this place, let alone Silvermoon City itself. Believe me, if I could trust anyone else to look after my business while I was gone, I would. But my son has his own training to see to and there is no one else. You two are the only ones who can do this for me. Also...I will sign a contract with you. When I return, and return I shall, the two of you will be allowed to roam freely for the same duration of time that I was gone."

He smiled at their shocked expressions. Despite what they believed, he valued his employees. They were loyal and trustworthy in an occupation where trust was hard to find. So he would reward them accordingly for their service.

"Boss...I don't know what to say..." Kith rumbled. "That's...that's really generous of you. But how long will you be gone?"

"That I'm not sure of. I want to see all of Outlands and Northrend before I return. So it may actually be a few years before I return but no longer than five. I would not leave the Establishment for that long and leave you here to deal with things yourselves. Not to mention any longer than that would look suspicious. I will send regular correspondence to you and I expect it to be returned with updates on what goes on here."

"Yes Boss," Falcon nodded. "It will be done."

"Good. Then I want you two," he nodded to Talon and Brute. "To begin packing. You may assume the roles you played before you joined here and choose what you need from the armory. As for the two of you, I wish you to gather the entire staff and make the announcement. I have my own packing and such to see to. Dismissed."

The foursome nodded, rose, and saluted him before they departed. Left alone in his office, Kav sighed and sat back. There was so much to consider. Food, money, his disguise, what class he was going to be..._I'll be traveling with two warriors. It would only make sense that I'm a priest. But at the same time, I hate being that physically weak. I have no desire to be a hunter and I absolutely cannot be a rogue. Paladin is out of the question._ It seemed he had little choice but to be a cloth-wearer. _I don't have what it takes to be a warlock and that would appear strange. _Sighing, Kav rose and made his way to his bedchamber once more to pack.

"Priest it is I guess. Although I really don't like the thought of being that exposed...especially since Holy priests don't even have Shadowform."

Grumbling to himself, he pulled out five bags and began to pack what he would need into each. He would have to pay a visit to Caitriona at some point for new robes. For now, he would have to settle with the only one he could find, a simple white linen robe he draped around himself. _I'll need a staff as well. I may have to stop by the auction house for that. Not to mention a wand..._as he packed, he mentally went through everything he would need until he was finished. All that remained was money and the Orb. He went to his private vault, knelt down on the floor, lifted the panels of wood, and opened it. There, amongst his most prized possessions and quite a large amount of gold, lay the Orb of Deception. With one command, it would transform him into a perfect replica of the class he desired. It would create him into the ideal image for the form he desired and provide him with all the powers and abilities he needed. It was the perfect disguise, even able to fool city guards and officials.

"And it cost nearly half my fortune to acquire," he muttered. "Damn Undead. Charging me an arm and a leg like that when I gave him my son."

Kav withdrew the palm-sized Orb and studied it intently. Sivak's Master, a Forsaken warlock, was a master jewelcrafter. He was able to recall recipes long since lost, including the one to forge the Orb of Deception and he shared it with no one. There were only five Orbs in the world and he owned one. The other two he knew were held by the warlock and his son. As for the last two...who knew where they had gone. All that mattered was that he had one and with it, Kav would be free for the first time in years. He tucked it securely into a magical pouch enchanted for just this purpose. It couldn't be cut, torn, burned, or lost from his side. It was also spelled closed so that only he could open it, buckle and all. After securing it to his belt, he went downstairs and waited.

It wasn't long before Talon and Brute joined him. The two of them were packed and armed with just the very basics of warrior gear. Or at least what appeared to be the basics. Upon closer inspection, Kav smirked. They had taken some of the best gear in the armory but it appeared to be something simple and well-used. On he led them to the back entrance. It opened up into the Bazaar near the tailoring shop and no one would notice their sudden appearance. Aakav gripped the Orb and concentrated on the form he wanted. There was a burst of purple smoke that made the two Orcs cough and wave their hands.

"Well, how do I look?"

Talon was the first to see through the smoke and he whistled softly. "Damn Boss. If I hadn't known it was you, I never would've guessed. You look completely different."

"That is another thing. Don't call me Boss. Call me...Lir."

"No offense but that's going to take some getting used to. You should see yourself B-uh, Lir. You're enough to tempt even me. How do you manage it?" Brute peered closer and even circled him to get a better look.

"That's my secret. Now come on, we have work to do."

With that, the three of them emerged in the Bazaar. Kav glanced around and took a breath. He took out the small container that held his mount and opened it. The sleek black Hawkstrider stood proud and arrogant by his side and he climbed into the saddle. Behind him, Talon and Brute had their wolves out and also mounted up. With a click of his tongue, Kav sent his bird to running. They would go to the tower where the mages lived and make their way to the Dark Portal. From there they would continue to Hellfire and begin their journey.

_And I can forget about Thanatus._

If only it were that simple.


	8. The Beginning

"Watch your back!"

"Fucking hell-spawn pigs! Where are they coming from?"

"SHIT! Get them off me! Brute, Talon, my shield's broken!"

"Shit, shit, shit!"

Chaos. Sheer and utter chaos. Brute swung his axe in a wide arc and beheaded the fel orc who stood in his way. The scent of blood teased his senses and sent Brute into a frenzy. Hacking and slashing his way towards the white-clad priest, the Orc gave a roaring battle cry and bisected a mage who was throwing fire balls at him. Leaping over the bloody carcass, the spray hitting his armor and skin, Brute reached the ones who were attacking his boss. _Why Boss chose a goddamn priest is beyond me. I guess it made sense at the time but fuck if he knows how to be one._ His axe flashed through the air and effectively distracted the two who were intent on the weaker target. Now they had a fight on their hands and it gave Kav enough time to start casting his healing spells. The rush of holy magic infused Brute and revitalized him. His swings were stronger than ever as severed body parts went flying. As each went down, his eyes sought out his partner.

"Talon, look out!" and he charged across the bloodied sand.

Their battle had attracted the attention of a roaming guard on a wolf. When the warrior dismounted, he and his mount leaped into the fray. Cursing wildly, Brute waded into the fight, blocking a strike that would've cost Talon his head. Even as they fought and took damage from their enemies, their wounds healed over. War cries echoed through the air as the last of their enemies fell and the two Orcs raised their bloodied weapons in victory. Breathing hard from the fight, the two of them turned to the third member of their party. Even Aakav had taken some damage when his shield had failed but he still looked excited and flushed. But he was panting and licking his lips so Talon reached for his belt and pulled off a skin of Draenic water.

"Here Boss."

"I told you," the elf snapped but grabbed the skin. "It's Lir. What the hell happened? Where were you two when I was being pummeled?"

"Trying to keep our own necks from being sliced. You can't expect us to fight the enemy and keep an eye on you too."

"I'm so fucking weak as a priest that it's pathetic. And those damn holy spells don't heal for shit when it comes to the bigger wounds. Whatever. It's done, we're alive, and we need to keep our eyes open more in the future."

Kav tipped his head back and drank deeply. Sweet, icy water coursed down his throat and rebuilt his supply of mana. _I'm going to have to start carrying more drinks on me. And mana potions. I can't believe how much mana I burn through on healing._ He paused to catch his breath and then drank again, draining the skin completely. When he lowered it and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, he caught his bodyguards grinning.

"What?"

"Nuthin'. You just look like one'a the guys, B-uh, Lir," Brute admitted and sat down hard. "Did we collect enough blood from them?"

"I think so," Talon knelt and scooped up blood in a glowing vial. "This should be the last of it. Where did those three come from? I thought we cleared the area before we decided to move on to the next cluster."

"I thought so too," Kav agreed and sank down onto the ground. "The goddamn pigs pop up worse than that damn-"

"Fel Reaver! RUN!"

Kav's ear twitched and he heard it. The unmistakable roar and earth-shuddering steps of the Fel Reaver. The trio quickly summoned their mounts and road for the safety of Thrallmar. For some reason or another, the mechanical menace never moved within firing range of the camp. As they rode passed the guards, they zeroed in on the one who'd assigned them the task of fetching the blood and gave him all they had. In return, they got a good chunk of money and a new piece of gear he had on hand.

"Where to now Lir?"

"I think after that we could use a bit of a break. Our gear needs cleaning and repair. Not to mention it's getting dark."

"You afraid of working in the dark? C'mon Lir, even the night's as bright as the day out here. Unless you can't keep up?" Talon jeered lightly.

"Don't forget who I am, Talon. Keep that up and I'll have your balls in a mason jar."

"Please don't sir," Brute muttered. "I'm rather fond of them."

Kav actually snorted. He'd suspected for some time there was something going on between his guards but nothing had confirmed it until now. _Ah well, considering where they work, it isn't surprising that they need relief too. Even with the discounts I give my employees, the toys I offer are still pricy._ Shrugging that off, Kav considered their options.

"I still say we get our gear cleaned and repaired before we set out again. If we set out again. Come on, let's go to the smiths."

"We'll take care of our gear boss. You need to see a tailor concerning yours, remember?" Brute prompted.

"Oh...right..." covering his stumble, Kav squared his shoulders and eyed the two men. "You take care of that and meet me in the inn. We'll discuss strategy before we move out again. Who knows...we could even tackle the Ramparts."

"Not until you get more practice B-Lir."

"Let's go Talon," Brute tugged his compatriot with him. "Before you get yourself into even deeper trouble."

The two Orcs headed for their brothers near the forge and bellows. Kav shook his head and went to the inn where the tailoring mistress was. After he handed over the majority of his gear, he stretched out on an empty hammock and absently swung back and forth in nothing but his boxers. As he relaxed, Kav pondered his sudden rash and reckless behavior the past few days. He'd been so utterly content with his life and now he was slogging through this? _For what though? Why the hell am I doing this? If I wanted to reaffirm my self-worth I could have expanded the Establishment or something. This...common lifestyle and particularly this class are so foreign to me. _Pausing at that thought, Kav closed his eyes and studied it further. _Maybe that was it. Maybe I wanted to do something so different, so shocking, that it would change the way people view me._

"That doesn't make any sense," he grumbled and rocked some more. "If I wanted to do that, I could have done it at home. So what-?"

The answer came to him in the sound of thundering hooves and the screech of an Acherus Deathcharger. Kav bolted up, looking about the inn. But it was only an Undead who'd mounted up outside. He sighed and fell back onto his hammock. It was so obvious that he could have slapped himself over the face. Then he could have pounded his head against the wall for being so stupid.

"Thanatus! Goddamn him! He's the one who planted these...these..._emotions_ in me!" he hissed softly in Thalassian. "Fucking hell, what do I have to do to be rid of this taint? The man strolls into my Establishment, casual as could be after years of being gone, fucks me, and then leaves in the middle of the night. All the while talking about that worthless pail of slops called _love_. May the gods help him, because when I find him, I'm going to KILL him!"

As Kav muttered to himself, Talon and Brute peered into the inn.

"Uh-oh, he's pissed."

"Wonder if the tailor charged him too much..."

"Naw, this is different. This probably has to do with that Death Knight that came into the Establishment the other day."

"What Death Knight?"

Talon paused. "I'll tell you, but not here. Come on, let's go for a quick ride. He'll work himself into a frenzy and then want to go kill things, forgetting that he's squishy. So we'll need to be on our toes for this one."

Backing up, Talon pulled out a miniature kennel from his pocket. When he opened the door, a puff of grey smoke burst free and his wolf appeared. Its tongue lolled and immediately began washing its rider thoroughly.

"Argh! Tor, you stupid beast, get off me!"

Brute smirked as he climbed up onto his calmer and more well-mannered mount. Once the two of them were settled, they took off for a ride outside the camp grounds but avoided areas that would require battle. Which, of course, narrowed their choices. As soon as they had a moment, they slowed to a trot and Talon sighed.

"Now, most of this is what I know from Falcon and he don't want anyone but us higher-ups knowing about this and only if they need to. You need to so I'm gonna tell you. That Death Knight, Thanatus Soulsun, knew Boss ever since they were kids. The two of them grew up in the slums of Silvermoon but Than had a mom and a house. Boss didn't really have much, so he stayed with Than as often as he could. They were...close. Real close. But when Boss met his teacher, he didn't see Thanatus for years. They were adults when they met again and Thanatus was a paladin. He was also protecting a young man..."

Brute winced. "Boss got jealous. He's so damn possessive of what's his. Or what he _thinks_ is his."

"Yes. Thanatus tried to explain his situation but Boss wouldn't hear a word of it. They had a big falling out and Than left to go to the Plaguelands. Of course, this was around the time when the Lich King was recruiting for his army..."

"Are...are you saying...?"

Talon nodded as they stopped their trot altogether. "The young man died but Than's soul was so strong that he was resurrected as a Death Knight. So when he first came back to Silvermoon after seeking an audience with the Warchief, he sought out Boss. Boss...didn't react to it well. First the guy flaunts his toy in front of him and then he dies and comes back as an undead Death Knight. It was kind of hard for Boss's pride."

"No shit. Damn. So do you think that Thanatus-?"

"Oh yeah. Still crazy about Boss but he stays away now. He knows that Boss hates him for what he did. Or rather, what Boss thinks he did."

"How the hell did Falcon manage to find all this out?"

"Before Boss hit it big in his business, before he found out about Thanatus's little...betrayal, he was a lot more talkative. Shared things with Kith and Falcon. But once that happened, he closed down completely. It was a big shock to us when suddenly Sivak appeared only a year after that blow-up between them."

"Yeah, I always wondered where that kid came from," Brute scratched his head and sighed. "That's probably why Boss is doing all this, isn't it? It's not cause he's feeling cooped up...it's cause of something that Death Knight said."

"I would guess so."

"So do you think we should avoid him for a while? Let him cool down? Once he gets riled, it's gonna take him forever to settle again."

Talon snorted. "You read my mind. Where to?"

"Wish we could go back to Thrallmar. Reminds me of Orgrimmar. Or maybe we could convince Boss to go to Shattrah or Falcon Watch. He might do better if he's around his own race for a while. Be reminded that the world doesn't revolve around him," Brute grinned.

"Ha!" Talon slapped his thigh. "That'd be something wouldn't it? If he found out the world didn't revolve around him, he'd probably off himself."

Brute sobered. "Talon..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Let's go. We gotta talk to Boss and get him outta Thrallmar. Being around all those Orcs isn't good for him. YAH!"

The two warriors turned their mounts and headed back to camp. Talon remained quiet the entire time, following Brute out of sheer habit. As much as that explanation had answered his questions, it had also left much unsaid. _If the two of them had their falling out a year before Sivak was born...then does that mean...? No. No way. That's impossible. They're both men and I know Boss has some weird shit potions that he uses but...he wouldn't take one himself. Besides, Sivak doesn't look a thing like that Death Knight._ Feeling satisfied about that curiosity for now, he went back to something else that made him think. _What's Boss thinking, doing all this? Shame it isn't like the old days when he apparently talked to people. He's too secretive by far. Never know what he's gonna do or how he'll react to things. Think he does that on purpose though..._

"Oi, Talon! Stop daydreaming or you're going to ram me over!"

"Fuck, sorry bout that," he reigned in his mount as they stopped outside the inn. "Just was thinking about what you said, that's all."

"I knew I shouldn't have told you. Now you're going to make mountains outta mole hills. Believe me, it's best to just leave it be. Boss doesn't like his past being discussed. At all. The last person who tried disappeared. Let's go and find him and see if we can convince him to go to Shattrah for the night. He needs to cool down."

"Yeah..."

To their surprise, Kav was already up and once more dressed in his robes. Everything had been perfectly repaired and was in pristine condition. Of course, he'd paid well for the service, knowing how his kind worked. _Anything for a price_, he thought with a smirk and turned to face his two bodyguards.

"Where have you two been? Everything has been repaired so we should be set to go back out into the fray."

"Yeah Lir, about that," Brute began, putting a hand on Talon's shoulder. "Talon and me, we kinda wanna stay in for the night. It's been so long since we've been around other Orcs...we kinda miss the camaraderie. It'd be a good time for you to go see the Scryers...? They're bound to have better inns and it'd probably do you good to be somewhere quieter for the night."

"Are you-?"

"I'm not giving an order Lir," Brute quickly held up his hands. "It's just a suggestion. It's gonna be awful loud around here, but it's quieter in Shattrah. And, no offense Lir, but you look like you could use some peace and quiet."

Kav considered this. It would be nice to be in better accommodations for a night. It would also be good to start making his connections with the Scryers. They would have work for him in the future but only if they knew him. The businessman in him couldn't resist making contacts and start looking for the weak links in the chain of power. He smiled slowly and nodded. Yes, he would go to Shattrah. Good food, good rooms, and the chance to build a working relationship with some of the Scryers. It was perfect.

"I will leave for tonight then. In fact, I may be there longer. I will send word in the morning if I intend to stay or not. Try not to cause too much ruckus."

"Us, Lir? Never," Talon grinned broadly.

"Then I will see you again soon. If anything happens or you receive...news...come and get me immediately."

"You got it," Brute promised. "We'll contact you if anything goes on."

Finally satisfied, Kav left and took the first wyvern he could find to Shattrah City. The place was mostly empty these days, as the most prominent of the Alliance and Horde now congregated in Dalaran. _The elusive Dalaran,_ he mused to himself. _I will find it. I will see its wonders for myself and then perhaps I'll begin working to establish a new branch of my work in its underbelly._ The thought teased him and he chuckled the entire ride. Once in Shattrah, he summoned his flying mount and rode to the top of the Scryer's Tier. Indeed, the inn was rich and plush, with private rooms and décor that was pure Sin'dorei. Feeling soothed already, he slung his bags onto the ground and flopped back onto the bed. Work could wait, right now he just wanted to relax in a soft bed with a glass of Suntouched Special and not think about anything.

_Particularly not black-haired Sin'dorei men who have the most startling blue eyes..._

"God fucking damn," he sat up and reached for the bottle of wine, twisting the top. "He is an undead. He was a Scourge. He's a cheating bastard who doesn't deserve to walk the ground I spit on. He is going to DIE the next time I see him!"

Taking several breaths, Kav fought hard to regain his control. He didn't handle change well, he particularly didn't handle emotions well, and ever since Thanatus had appeared after so long, his entire world had shifted. Finally regaining what control he had, Kav rose to his feet and calmly walked to the window of his room. He sat down on the ledge and stared out at nothing. _I will not become some whiny bitch because of him. He destroyed me once. I will remain in control. This time...it will be him who is destroyed. _Kav sipped from his goblet as he swore silently to himself. _Thanatus will be the one to lose everything this time. He will lose it all...and I will make sure he knows exactly who is taking it from him. I think I'll begin with the thing he cherishes most above all others._ Here Kav grinned and sipped once more.

"I wonder where _dear_ Nikodimos is these days? If I recall, he and his paladin are in Northrend now, working to pad their resumes for the Argent Tournament. Mmm, I believe I know just what sort of mischief to concoct. I just have to get to Northrend as quickly as may be. In the meantime, there's nothing preventing me from having a little fun."

Putting away the goblet for now, he decided to make a small sacrifice. He would give up his luxurious surroundings and instead opt for something...simpler. _Those Alliance fools don't know the first thing about luxury and comfort. Ah, but what can you expect from such primitive beings?_ Kav quietly left the inn, taking only one small bag, and departed from the Scryer's Tier. Once he was back on the ground level, he made his way into the Lower City and then out of Shattrah completely. As soon as he was out of sight of the city's guardians, he clutched the Orb of Deception in his hand. It was fully charged, able to hold the illusion as long as he needed, and he closed his eyes, concentration. Smoke formed, cleared, and revealed his new form.

"Wish I had a mirror to see what I look like," he muttered and glanced down at himself. "It seems that the transformation worked. So this is what it's like to be human. How very odd. Their senses are so dull..."

Still, he was ready and now all Kav had to do was make his way into the city. The Aldor were inclined naturally to the Alliance, much as the Scryers were to the Horde. He made his way easily to the Aldor's Tier and rode the elevator up. As he walked into the area, his eyes glancing about in apparent wide-eyed wonder, Kav was really seeking out someone whom he could make a good playmate. _Mm, but the Alliance are so repressed. I have to wonder if there will be anyone who accepts my invitation. _For it was there, glimmering in his eyes. Even as he appeared scared and naïve, there was a blatant invite to those savvy enough to see it. Aakav had set out to have fun for the night and he was going to have it. Lacking the convenience of his business, he had to go out and look for a playmate. That in and of itself was exciting. _I should do this more often._

Just as he reached the inn, Kav's lips turned up in a smile. _Perfect. He will do just fine._ Checking in with the innkeeper was a tall, muscled warrior. Usually Kav didn't care for Night Elves in the least. But he couldn't ignore such a well-built specimen. _And since he is a warrior, it will be easy for me to bend him to my will._ He made his way to the innkeeper's desk as well and wrapped his traveling cloak tighter about himself. For some reason, he'd once again chosen a cloth class, this time a mage. He was stronger physically, but also magically. The power of fire and ice...he could feel it coursing through his veins along with the deep power of the arcane. Shaking off the rush such power gave him, he smiled at the warrior, who returned it and stepped off to the side.

"Are you alone little mage?" the elf's voice was deep and rumbling as he glanced around. "It isn't wise to do so in this area."

"Oh I'm all right," he signed the book with a flourish. "Just a bit exhausted. A bit of rest in Shattrah's tranquil atmosphere should do me well. Particularly here on the Aldor's Tier. Are you here for a similar reason?"

The man laughed, rich and warm. "Yes. It has been a trying few days for me. All I desire now is a drink, a hot bath, and a soft bed."

"That does sound nice, but I find I'm also in need of something else."

"And what's that little mage?"

Kav's eyes smoldered as he cast a sideways glance at the warrior. "Someone to help keep me warm through the night."

Just as expected. The elf blushed at his forward response, mumbled something incomprehensible, and looked about ready to leave. Kav would have to work harder. He laughed airily, the laugh of the innocent and unconcerned.

"I was merely teasing. I can see that you are a man of great strength and pride. It just makes me want to poke fun at you and see if you're as stiff as your sword."

The man laughed, but his eyes were tense. "Well I'm glad that's straightened out."

"Let me at least buy you a drink or two in apology. I shouldn't have teased you like that and I want to make it up to you."

"Now that I won't say no to. My name is Kyaer."

"I'm Conner. It's nice to meet you."

The two of them headed for the bar area. Kav ordered a large pitcher of alcohol and brought it over to the table. As Kyaer was busy with his bags, he slipped a little something into the pitcher. _A rogue is never without his poisons._ It just wouldn't kill the man (he hoped). Kav settled in the chair across from the Night Elf and watched as he poured and drank. The pitcher was drained quite a bit of the way down before the warrior started to feel the affects. Finally, Kav was "forced" to take the tipsy and quite heavy warrior up to his room. An amazing feat, considering the man was larger than him. But thankfully, the alcohol, and the poison, had done just what he'd hoped. Once they were inside the room, Kav flopped Kyaer onto the bed, hung out the "Do Not Disturb" sign, and locked the door. _Now let's see what we have here._

Never one to go anywhere without his tools of the trade, Kav reached inside his robes. He pulled out the small bag he'd taken along with him and set it on the table. Inside were various vials, a thick length of rope, a gag, a blindfold, and a small metal ring. Chuckling to himself, Kav closed all of the windows until the room was cast in darkness. Only then did he let the Orb's deception drop and he assumed his normal shape once more. The paralyzing poison had taken full effect and Kyaer was completely still. Kav wasted no time in stripping the man down and tying his wrists and ankles to the bedposts. In fact, he intentionally tied the legs spread wide open and gave enough slack so that Kyaer could bend his knees but nothing else. When the man was securely tied, Kav turned his glowing green eyes on the Night Elf and grinned at his look of horror.

"Oh dear, you've found out my secret. I suppose we'll have to remedy that."

He intentionally dropped his voice, making it sound raspier and harsher than normal. Kav removed the blindfold and tied it firmly around the elf's head. Once he was certain that it was secured on, he sat on the edge of the bed and trailed a hand up the man's inner thigh.

"You really shouldn't let someone you know handle your drinks. Particularly if that someone is intent on having a little fun with an unsuspecting someone. Although it was delightful to watch you when I said I was looking for a playmate."

Laughing as the elf's hands twitched in the rope bonds, Kav reached over and turned on a lamp. Yes, the man really was built splendidly. Chiseled, hard chest, long legs, a large and nicely shaped cock nestled in a bed of black curls...oh yes, he would do just fine. Kav would enjoy this. Breaking in unwilling men was one of his favorite hobbies. _It's a shame I didn't bring my other kit. That usually does the trick more than anything else. Being "cleansed" so thoroughly, so deeply, breaks down their inner defenses, leaving them wide open for attack. I suppose I shall have to make do. I did want something simpler._ It would mean using some of his potions though and he hated that. _Unless..._he smirked slightly, a plan forming in his mind as he gently teased the black pubic hair between the elf's thighs.

"Hmmm," he murmured, noticing more than just those hands twitching. "The poison seems to be wearing off. Can't have that. You may start screaming and bring someone to our attention and that would be terrible."

Kav once more reached into his bag and this time pulled out the ball gag. Clamping his fingers over the elf's nose, he waited for the man to gasp for breath before he shoved the gag in deep. The straps buckled securely behind Kyaer's head he smiled in satisfaction. Now all the elf could do was grunt and groan and even that would be muffled. Now that his playmate was properly prepared, he once again reached into his bag and pulled out a small vial. As he did so, he whispered in Common, to ensure the elf understood him.

"I don't think you understand things here, so I will be kind enough to explain them. You're going to get a taste of your first man. To help you get used to it I'll be nice enough to provide you with a small aphrodisiac and relaxant. Can't have you tensing up on me," he murmured and dipped a bit of the oil onto his fingers. "Now, just lay back and relax. I'm going to make certain that you don't want anything other than men in the future."

Grinning broadly, Kav ran his oil covered fingers all over the Kal'dorei's cock. _Let the games begin._

It was hours later when Kav departed the Aldor's Tier, once more in disguise, albeit a different one than before. A glance of his shoulder showed Kyaer sprawled out on the bed, covered in come and blood, and completely out cold. His loosened entrance dripped seed mixed with blood, the ribbed toy laying next to him covered in the same fluids. He'd so enjoyed pushing the toy into his unwilling captive, hearing Kyaer scream and moan behind his gag. As Kav walked back to his inn, the scenes of the past few hours flashed in his mind. He licked his lips as he savored the memory of Kyaer's cries and the way he struggled against his ropes. _Well, in the beginning. After the first touch to his cock, he wasn't trying to get away anymore. _The helpless writhing had struck something in Kav and he'd continued to torment them both until the final, climactic moment. He sighed and closed the door to his room, a broad grin on his face.

"I really must remember to play with Alliance more often. Their struggles are so much sweeter when they start to give in."

With a _fwump_, Kav threw himself onto his bed and closed his eyes. New plans were buzzing around in his head. It was as though that sexual conquest had reinvigorated him. He knew for certain what he had to do in order to restore his pride. If the plans involved a certain dark-haired, blue-eyed man then all the better. Determined to destroy Thanatus and reclaim the place he believed rightfully his, Kav dropped off into sleep, entirely satisfied with his night. However, when he dreamed...he dreamed of a night not too long ago where he felt safe enough to think of the forbidden. To think of the possibility of a very different future.

"_I love you Aakav."_


	9. Forgive But Not Forget

_Well this is certainly a shock._

Kav stared in disbelief at the Blood Elf woman who had just breezed so easily into his room. He didn't know who she was or even what she wanted, but he could tell he was dealing with someone important. Dressed in the trappings of a priestess, carrying prizes won in Icecrown Citadel, he wondered I he had made himself another powerful enemy. _Or perhaps she is an ally. Or she seeks to help out a young, uncertain priest on his first foray into the Outlands._ Whatever the reason for her visit, Kav would have to play this carefully.

"Wine?"

"No thank you, I'll take ale if you have it though."

He raised a brow as he poured himself a goblet of rich red wine. "That's odd. You're one of very few Sin'dorei women I know who prefer ale over wine. May I ask who you are, madam, and why you've invaded my private rooms?"

Shattrah City may have been deserted for the most part, but travelers still passing through Outlands made sure to visit the city at least once. If only for the portals that led back to the main capitals of both the Alliance and Horde. Kav ordered a few tankards of ale for his guest and settled into his chair, sipping slowly. His bodyguards were right next door. If something happened that he couldn't handle...well, priests weren't exactly known for their stamina against a decently-armed rogue. After the ale arrived and they both drank, Kav felt his patience thinning. There was something familiar about the woman but she was still a stranger and still invading his personal territory. No one had dared do that for years.

"Madam?"

"See, that's where you go wrong," she waved an admonishing finger in his face. "You don't address a lady like me as 'madam'. It just makes me feel old and that makes me feel insulted and that's no way to go about a meeting like this."

_Oh yes, she definitely reminds me of someone._ "Still, that does not answer my question as to who you are."

A corner of her mouth hooked in a very sly way. Kav sipped his wine and scowled. _She laughs at me as if she knows something I don't._ Just as he was about to demand she either tell him her name or get out, she spoke again.

"My name is Isoldera Ambershield."

"Ambershield? Do you perhaps have a relative named Caitriona?"

"Perhaps. And perhaps you have a connection to a rogue named Aakav vonTwilight."

It was only years of extensive practice that kept his face smooth and impassive. "I assure you, miss, that if I had any dealings with a rogue they would not be good ones. It would reflect poorly on myself and my church if I were to associate with such people."

"Oh you're good. You're very good. That only leads me to one conclusion," and her smile became absolutely evil. "Thanatus was telling the truth. Aakav."

All it took was that name and Kav slammed his wine goblet down onto the side table. Cursing wildly as the red liquid sloshed over the sides and stained his hand, he snatched up a towel. As he wiped his hands with it, Kav thought fast. _Who the hell is this woman and how could she know my secret? Better yet, how is she connected to Caitriona and Thanatus?_ Even he was having trouble wrapping his mind around the possibilities nothing came to him. For once, Aakav vonTwilight was completely at a loss for words. He sat down with a sigh, a hand resting over his eyes. _The only thing I can think of is that she's here to blackmail me. Fucking great. I did this to get away from that lifestyle, not to have it come back and bite me in the ass._

"All right then, let's stop playing games. What the hell do you want?"

"Ooh, direct and to the point. Just what I've always admired about you Kav. After all," she held up her right arm and pulled down the sleeve of her robe. "You and I always have been two of a kind ever since we met."

The star-shaped cuts on her inner arm made his jaw drop. Then he slapped his knee and guffawed loudly. Isoldera also burst into giggles as she got up. He held out his arms and drew her into his embrace, letting his disguise drop. The hug was warm and affectionate (or as affectionate as he could get) and he reached up to her hair. Soft, long locks trailed over his fingers and brushed against his face. The color was the same but she looked so different with long hair that it didn't really matter. _It's lovely and it suits her._

"This is different Cait. What the hell happened to you? I haven't heard from you in years and now all of a sudden you drop in on me?"

"Well my dear not-husband, that is a rather long and interesting story. Since we have time, and good drinks, I'll tell you all about it. And it's Izzy now, by the way," she returned to her chair and sat, her robes swirling around her legs. "Now, where do I begin? So much has happened in the past few years that we've lost touch..."

"No shit woman. No letters, no news, it's like you were-" he paused. "You didn't die did you?"

Izzy sighed as she sipped her ale. "Kav, you know how bad the situation in Dalaran was. My methods, my personality, hell, even my lifestyle were so unorthodox to the other priests that they were trying to drive me out. You know how those Alliance are. So ramrod straight I swear they have metal rods up their asses. Anyway, we're not talking about them, we were talking about my favorite subject: me."

He chuckled. "This is why I like you C-Izzy. Damn, now I know how Talon and Brute feel, trying to call me Lir all the time."

"Honey, be quiet for a moment won't you? This really is a thrilling tale and I want to do it justice. Anyway, you know my research was going swimmingly. With all of the Death Knights coming back, someone needs to help treat their minds. The Scourge magic that infected them can be eliminated and I was well on my way to finding a way to help neutralize or even cure it altogether. However, because the ideas and the suggestions were coming from me, the healers didn't even want to listen. Practically threw me out of the church," Izzy traced her finger around the rim of her tankard, frowning. "It wasn't the first time. Only...this time they were more adamant about it. Despite Dalaran being a sanctuary, faction lines are still clearly drawn. I thought that my discovery could help both factions find peace with themselves. I mean, being a Death Knight isn't something that they're proud of. Hell I don't think I've even met a cheerful Death Knight. Than doesn't count, he's always been an odd duck. Anyway, you know me. I'm a healer in every sense of the word. I treat people no matter their faction or even their religious beliefs."

"Yes, an oddly sentimental view but this still doesn't explain why you've completely changed yourself, Izzy."

"I'm getting there, be patient," she flicked a bit of ale at him and giggled. "Well, when I went around and tried to start doing further research, I was kicked out of the libraries, no one would take me seriously, when I tried asking around for knights willing to try the treatment...they told me they would rather have the Lich King back in their heads. I was at the last threads of my rope. I didn't know what to do. Then it hit me. It was so simple! I had to die."

There was a long pause and Kav glanced in his wine glass. "This stuff must be more potent than ever because I could have sworn you just said you had to die. Yet that does not explain how you are here in the flesh."

"Well it was rather simple. I left an overly-dramatic note basically confirming all of their ideas and notions about me and then I faked my death. It was quite easy. It's just, I spent about a year rearranging my entire life. Thankfully I had enough savings, and very good friends, to do that. Didn't hurt that I could also create Frostweave Bags whenever needed. So once I felt that the time was right, I just started over again from the ground up. It was a lot of hard work but I finally made it to the point where I am no longer infamous. Rather I am respected and in demand for my healing abilities and I'm going to use that. I'm going to do what I couldn't do as Caitriona Ambershield. I am going to further my research and this time, no one is going to stop me."

Kav watched as Izzy's face changed. During the first part of her tale, she'd been animated, playful, acting as though none of it mattered. When it really came down to it though, he saw what had happened to her. Isoldera, formerly Caitriona, had been slighted and she wasn't going to take that lying down. She came back from the grave (almost literally) just to prove to people that they were wrong about her. _If she can do that, then I should be able to do so as well. Cait was never one to let anyone tell her what to do. Not in life and not in healing. _In all of Azeroth, and all the women he'd ever met, only the one sitting before him had ever matched him in wits. Only Cait had the balls to do what she believed was right regardless of what others thought. He shook his head in bafflement and raised his goblet to her.

"My dear lady, I salute you. For having more balls than most of the men I've met in my entire life. I wish you the best."

"I will do more than that Kav," she raised her eyes to his and gripped her tankard until her knuckles turned white. "I will personally take back everything that they've stolen from me. They took my life, my reputation, my home...hell, they even managed to take my name. When I bill them for all they've stolen from me I _will_ be charging interest and I _will_ make sure they know just what they pushed out of their precious little church."

"You will my dear. There's no doubt in my mind about that. What I want to know is, how in the world did you find me?"

"Oh," she flexed her fingers and sat back in her chair with a sigh. "Well, I was working with Than and I asked him how you were. I knew he was in Silvermoon recently and thought he'd stop by for one reason or another, you know how men are. Anyway, he told me that you had decided to leave the Establishment just to poke him in the eye. I did a little deductive reasoning and have been searching around the past few weeks-"

"Stalking you mean."

"Shut up."

He chuckled and waved his hand. "Continue."

"I did my searching and I heard rumors of a bitty Blood Elf priest traveling around with two Orc warriors somewhere near Shattrah City. The reports also state that the priest in question was really, really pretty. Almost too pretty to be real," she grinned when he groaned. "You can hide some things Kav, but you can't hide others."

"You really do know me too well. If I were ever a straight man, you know I would have asked you several times over to marry me."

"And if I've told you once, then I've told you more than twice, I am not the marrying kind. For you though, I may have made the exception."

"Good to know."

The topics from there moved to easier things. Mundane things. Playful barbs and teasing wit were abundant between the two of them as they talked late into the night. However, Kav knew there was something on Izzy's mind that she wasn't telling. It was in the way she looked at him sometimes. Almost as though she knew something he didn't. _Whatever it is, I'm going to find out._ He set down his wine goblet, the jug next to him nearly empty, and eyed all of the empty tankards surrounding Izzy. A chuckled escaped him as Kav imagined what the two of them looked like. _Drunk off our asses but what a good feeling._ He poured the last few drops into his goblet and raised it to his lips when Izzy once again caught him off-guard.

"What is going on between you and Thanatus, Kav?"

He choked, spitting red and coughing hard. Reaching for a handkerchief, he covered his mouth as he coughed and glared at her through watery eyes. The woman actually had the audacity to shrug. Like she _hadn't _just upset his pleasant buzz and brought him crashing down to reality. Once he stopped coughing, he cleared his throat and snarled.

"I don't believe that's any of your business Izzy."

"Oh please Kav, I'm not stupid. The three of us grew up together. Or have you forgotten already? I admit we lost touch after a while..."

"Yes," he murmured and frowned at his folded hands. "I don't think I ever went to your mother's funeral."

"No, you didn't. I'm sure that Mother didn't mind though. You were being scouted by your mentor, Than was getting ready to enter training for becoming a Blood Knight, and I was about to enter the cloisters."

"When was that?"

"You were twenty. Thanatus was twenty-five. I was sixteen. We were all little more than street urchins. Still, considering that we were so young, we had an advantage when it came to our training. We wanted it more. We wanted to succeed more than any of them," she glanced at Kav with hooded eyes. "Did I ever tell you that I was sorry you could never visit? I could never see Thanatus either. Men were evil, we girls were taught, and we couldn't be alone in the same room with them or risk losing our virtue."

Kav let out a bark of laughter. "You always were one for breaking the rules..."

"You've successfully driven me off-topic though. What is going on between you and Than? I think I deserve an answer Kav, if no one else does."

"Izzy, there's nothing going on between us. He chose his path and I chose mine. Why must you insist on clinging to the past? Sure, there may have been something when we were boys but that's the point. We were boys. Boys change. We grow up."

"I'm starting to wonder," she scowled at him. "You know Auri-"

"Don't!" he hissed. "Don't say that name in front of me. That little bratling got what he deserved and I'm glad."

"Kav, you're my friend and I love you, but if you don't shut the fuck up right now, I'll Mind Control you into submission and MAKE you listen to me. Auri was a little boy who was alone and scared. Thanatus took him in out of the goodness of his heart and made him his squire. There was absolutely NOTHING going on."

"Says you!"

"That's right, says me," she gave him a warning glare. "While it's true, some knights take advantage of their squires, you should have known better. Thanatus was crazy about you. He always had been. You know how he and your mentor got along..."

He snorted. "Like two wet cats fighting over a piece of fish."

"Exactly. He _hated_ your mentor because he knew about the relationship between you. Just like you hated Auri even though there was nothing going on."

"Does this conversation have a point?"

"Bastard, you know it does. Why do you insist on tormenting Than? Hell, why do you insist on tormenting yourself? I never pegged you for a masochist. Sadist to be damn sure, but never a masochist."

_Ah._ They'd gotten to the heart of the matter. Instinctively he just wanted to tell her that it was none of her business. _On the other hand, if I can't tell her, who can I tell? I can't let this sit and fester or it'll come out at the worst possible time. In front of a client, during a training session, overheard by people who want me dead, it could crop up anywhere. _So Aakav decided to do something that he hadn't done in a long time. He told the truth.

"He lied to me, Cait. He told me that he would come back safely. He _promised_ that nothing was going to happen. It was just a routine mission out into the Western Plaguelands. Something did happen. Something that stole the man I had let get so close to me and when he came back," he paused and glanced at his empty jug. "Fuck, I need more wine."

"No Kav," she reached over and placed her hand over his, keeping it from reaching for the jug. "No more wine. No more hiding. Tell me."

Whether it was the wine, the desire to tell the truth, or the pain of old memories, Kav felt his throat close up and he swallowed thickly. "Than died. He died protecting that little fuckwit, who just went and got himself killed anyway. He was willing to die for a brat of a boy and be remembered as the hero. It was selfish. It was selfish as fuck and I hate him for it. Then, when he was brought back as a Death Knight everything changed. _Everything._ Cait, the man came back as an Undead. The moment he stepped through the door, I knew I'd lost him for good. So to save us both, I kicked him out and told him never to come back."

_Oh God that day. That fucking horrible day._ It had been like a kick in the jewels. When he saw the Death Knight walk through his door, even he'd been nervous. But when that monster started talking in Thanatus's voice, moved in such familiar ways, tried to tell him about what happened, Kav had just snapped. He'd driven the man out. Even thinking about it now brought back that same feeling. He'd grown up believing that trust was for the weak. That in the end, no one had your back but you. When those lessons had been proven true, Kav fought back. _I was still young. When he came back, I'd just turned 70. I was so stupid. He came back after dying for that little brat and begged me to forgive him. __**He**__ begged __**me**__ to forgive him._

"Kav?"

"He fucking begged Cait. Than begged to be forgiven and I just couldn't do it. I was so fucking angry and confused and scared shitless," he leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. "The moment he left was the closest I'd ever come to crying in my life."

Izzy chuckled softly. "Oh you cried, Kav. You just stopped after your mentor got his grips into you."

"I think it was then that I went completely crazy. I drank and cursed and fucked and all of it felt so fucking empty," he snorted softly. "That's when I came up with my brilliant idea. I would get someone to replace him. So I had Sivak."

"That is really fucked up, you know that right?"

"Yeah but I didn't care. Here was this person, this beautiful little person, that I could care for. I could give all of myself to that child because that was normal. Fathers are expected to love their children with everything they have. But then his fucking Master swooped in and stole him away too. Fucking Undead bastard. Seems that Undead things have a habit of taking things from me. My son, my family...my lover..."

There was silence as he heard the soft rustle of cloth next to him. Kav didn't pay it any mind as he mulled over what he'd said. _Yeah. Thanatus has always been my lover. Always. I don't think I could push him away if he comes to me again. _He shook his head. _No. This is just a moment of weakness. I can't forget my promise._

"I swore though, Cait, that I would destroy him. I would destroy him as much as he did me. As much as he does whenever I see him."

"...So you _do_ still love him."

Kav grit his teeth and put a hand over his eyes. His mouth tightened and he swallowed again. "I never stopped. The fucking bastard."

Izzy smiled and shook her head. "Aakav vonTwilight, love is many things, but it is never weak. If it was, you wouldn't still love Than after all these years. You wouldn't hate him so passionately, seek to destroy him so thoroughly, if you didn't feel strongly for him. You _want_ him to notice you. You want him to see you again. And being the selfish bastard you are, you probably don't want him to look at anyone else. That's why you torment Nikodimos isn't it? Because Thanatus is his brother and looks at him with brotherly love and affection."

"Fucking hunter. Fucking Death Knight."

"You're just a bundle of cheer aren't you? Okay, so you love Thanatus and you believe it's making you weak. Now the question is, how are you going to deal with this? You know Than's a bit of a hard head but he _is _forgiving."

"I don't want his forgiveness," he sat forward this time, his jaw clenched and teeth bared. "I don't want him to forgive _me_. If anything, I should be forgiving _him_ for doing this to me. He was the one who left, he was the one who took in that brat, and he was the one who didn't fight. If he loved me he should have fought back! He knows I despise weakness and he was weak! He's still weak because he keeps shoving me away!"

"You want his forgiveness Kav. Stop deluding yourself and fucking wake up! Thanatus is a good man. He's loved you for years and if I'd known that kind of love ever in my life, I would have grabbed on with both hands and not let go. He loves you even though you're a selfish prick who benefits from selling people!"

He sprang from his chair and in a flash had Izzy's shoulders pinned to the back of her chair and shook her madly. "Shut up! Just shut the fuck up! _He_ left _me_! He left me after he promised he never would! Just like he promised he'd come back! You bitch, what the hell do you know? What do you know, huh? You, a whore who will sleep around with anyone who catches your eye. You call me a coward when you're afraid to even form a relationship with another man for more than a night! You have no right to lecture me! NONE!"

"Kav, knock it off! Get offa me, you asshole!"

"What do you know about love? You don't know what it's like to have someone you always trusted to have your back turn out to be a traitor! He broke every promise he ever made to me when he took in that brat! Then he went and died on me and expected me to welcome him back with open arms! Well fuck him!" he finally let her go and backed up, chest heaving and fists clenched. "Fuck him and fuck you! I don't need either of you! I'll ruin your life just like I plan to ruin his. I wonder how the church will react when they realize Caitriona Ambershield has come back from the dead and played them all for fools?"

Anything he might have said after that was cut off when Izzy swung her staff at his head. There was a crack, a flash of pain, and then darkness.

When awareness crept through his conscious mind, Kav groaned. _My head is fucking killing me. What the hell happened? The last thing I remember..._and when he pieced it back together, he groaned again. _That's it. I'm never fucking having alcohol again. That's my real vice._ Alcohol had a way with Kav that he didn't like. In seeing Caitriona again after so long apart, he'd been too distracted to remember what happened when he drank. _Turns me into a little bitch, that's what. God, I don't know what hurts worse, my head or my pride._

"Well, are we finally awake?"

"...Cait...? What the fuck happened?"

"I cracked your skull open with the end of my staff. I forgot what a bitch you can be when you're drunk. Even if you're honest only when you're drinking, that's no excuse. I mended your skull, reassured your bodyguards that all was well, and now that you're awake, I think there's someone you should talk to."

"Huh? Cait I'm in no mood for-"

"I insist. Besides, I told him the whole sorry tale already."

"Him? What?" he felt a weight leave the bed and he tried to open his eyes. The minute he saw light, his head gave a mighty pound and he cried out. "Mother fucking hell, what did you do to me? Am I dying? Cait?"

Another weight settled on the bed and a warm, strong hand covered his eyes. He caught the scent of lemon and musk and felt his heart sink.

"Of all the people I don't want to see, you're at the top of my list. Go away Than."

"Not until you and I talk. And since the lovely Caitriona has seen fit to make sure you can't run away, I'm going to take advantage of this."

"You take advantage of everything."

"Perhaps."

Silence stretched between them. Kav was once again at a loss. He didn't know what to say, didn't know what Cait had told Than, and the man was stroking his bangs just the way he liked. _Goddamnit I am in such shit._ He sighed.

"What do you want me to say?"

"How about, 'I was wrong' or 'I'm sorry'? Those would be good starts."

"You're fucking crazy if you think I would ever apologize for something you did. You're the one who took in that brat. You're the one who left. You're the one who died. I don't see how any of this is my fault."

"Kav, stop it. I've told you more than once, Auri was just my squire. I had to protect him. He was young and beautiful and had no one in the world. You know what would have happened to him if I hadn't taken him in."

"Yeah, my mentor woulda grabbed him."

"Exactly," Than's voice was hard and Kav scowled. "You know why I did what I did. You just didn't want to accept that I had someone else to look after. I knew you were selfish but I didn't care. I knew you hated me but I thought I could make you understand. My relationship with Auri was one of teacher and student. He was never my lover."

"You ass. You still don't get it. You always were too much muscle and not enough mind," Kav removed the hand over his eyes and held it tight. "I was jealous. You were my friend, my lover, the only one who shared my past besides Cait. It was always just us. We never needed anyone else. Then you took in that boy and everything changed. Suddenly, you couldn't come to see me because he needed you. You made excuses to avoid seeing me because you knew I was jealous and didn't want to face me to explain."

"When you put it that way, it does sound cowardly."

"Of course it does."

Kav forced his eyes open. It turned out that there was only a fire in the hearth providing light and it still hurt. Thanatus's form was blurry for a while, but he slowly came into focus the longer Kav kept looking at him. He glanced down at their joined hands and sighed. _Perhaps Cait was right. Without any liquid courage in me, I can't tell him the truth. I'm not a spineless bitch. He deserves the truth, if no one else does._

"Than, listen. I admit, when you ran off with Auri, I was angry. Hell, I was pissed as fuck and just about tore the Establishment down. I must have spent at least two days drunk off my ass. When you came back as a Death Knight, I threw you out and promptly drank myself into oblivion for the next week. I believed you'd broken your promises to me. So I did whatever I could to get back at you. I had a son, I drove you from my life, I tormented your brother, I tormented you, and it was all for nothing," and he shoved Than weakly. "You stupid ox, you didn't even realize what I was doing."

"Oh I knew. But I also knew that the wounds ran too deeply. No matter what I said, it wouldn't have made a difference, would it?"

He had to concede that. "Well, no."

"So I decided to wait. I would wait for you to come around and admit that you loved me," he reached over and stroked Kav's cheek with his fingers. "The waiting was the worst part. But, as you said, I know you too well. We share a past that we can't overlook. We were both wrong. We both hurt each other so deeply. So now the question remains...can we forgive each other? Can we go back to the way we were?"

Kav sighed and closed his eyes as those callused fingers touched his cheek. "We can forgive each other. There's no doubt about that. But things can't be like they were." He smiled slightly and looked up at Than. "They can be better though."

Than chuckled and leaned over. "Yes. They can be better. They _will_ be better."

"I won't apologize."

"Neither will I."

"Then if we have nothing to apologize for, we have nothing to be fighting over. Now kiss me, you overgrown moose."

Than's laughter was so sweet. The kiss was even sweeter. When Than leaned over and pressed his lips to Kav's, it was so chaste. So innocent. Everything that they weren't. Thanatus was about ready to kill Cait though. _If she hadn't hit him over the head, I'd be able to fully take advantage of this. We can finally move on. All that waiting has finally paid off._ He trailed his lips over Kav's, gently teased the man's mouth open, and dove deeper. Once the rogue's defenses were breached, Than used the chance to slip in deeper. His tongue thoroughly explored Kav's mouth and tasted the remnants of the sweet wine he'd drunk earlier combined with the smoky flavor that was just Kav. The kiss was slow and savory and Than was loathe to pull away so soon. Not after he had the other man here, in his bed, and only too willing to kiss him. Leaning over, Than covered Kav's body with his, soaking up the heat that radiated between them.

"Mmph," Kav grunted and pulled back. "You're heavy. Get off me, I'm injured."

"Oh come now, I'm not THAT heavy," he chuckled but obliged.

Than rolled onto his side and got underneath the covers. Before Kav could snark again, he was wrapped in strong arms and drawn in close to the body that was as familiar as his own. Hiding a smile in Thanatus's chest, he allowed himself to just let go and enjoy being held. _It's been such a long time that I could sleep in his arms._ _Even when he came to see me last time, he left in the middle of the night._ That thought didn't sit well with him and Kav frowned.

"Stay the night. Don't disappear again."

"Oh? Is that an order?"

"Than," Kav reached out and gripped his lover's arm. "I'm serious. Don't disappear on me again. I don't think it would end well."

A sigh from above and then Kav felt soft lips against his brow. "I'm not going anywhere. Get some rest. You're still recovering from having your head cracked open. When you wake up again, then we can decide where we're going. As for right now, I doubt either of us will be going anywhere. I've got you and you've effectively got me too."

"What do you-?" Kav glanced down and smirked as he tightened his leg around Than's hip. "Well, it seems you're right. I do have you at my mercy."

"I wouldn't go that far Kav. After all," he rocked his hips forward and made Kav gasp. "We can both torment each other very nicely. Now get some rest you incorrigible rogue. I don't want you waking up grumpy again."

"I'm never grumpy, I'm disgruntled. There's a big difference you know."

"Whatever, shut up and sleep. I'm tired and if I'm going to spend the next few days buggering you into the bed, I'm going to need my rest."

"Oh you think you can? Hate to break it to you Than, but the last time you tried that, it was pretty tame. There were no toys, no ropes, no whips or chains, nothing. It was so boring it almost made me fall asleep."

Than's eyes gleamed. "Sounds like a challenge. I accept."

As the two continued to bicker good-naturedly, Izzy stood outside their room door and listened quietly. It was good to see her two friends back together and happy. _After all their years of misunderstanding, hatred, anger, and sadness...this is definitely what they need. Let's just hope they don't do something to fuck it up again._ Izzy closed the locked door and went to her room just down the hall. After closing the door softly behind her, she slumped into her chair and covered her eyes with her hand. Despite being happy for her friends, some of Kav's words still stung her deeply. Ever since she could remember, she'd taken lovers whenever and wherever she wanted. She was always in control. The men in her bed became nameless and faceless a day or even hours after they'd left. Her face heated as tears fell down her cheeks.

"You don't know how lucky you are, Kav. You really don't," she sniffed and released a shuddering sigh. "I hope you appreciate it."

Isoldera Ambershield, who had been forced to kill herself in order to really lived, realized for the first time that her life wasn't really a life. She lived for nothing but revenge against those who'd hurt her. _When did my life become so empty?_ _When did I start pushing people away the same as he did? How am I going to change this?_ _Can I change my life? Can I open my heart to someone else? _The answer eluded her and when she realized that she couldn't even answer herself, she lowered her head into her arms and cried.

* * *

Well! This was certainly a fast update! Now, as for the ages, I'm going on the belief that adventurers (aka lvl 1 toons) are around 60-100 years of age. So it wouldn't be surprising that they begin their training in their early 20's or even their early 30's. But for the story's sake, I'm going to just leave it at that. Also, you remember Cait? She was mentioned a few chapters ago as one of the ladies Kav could travel with :D Now y'all know the reason that wasn't an option. Also, more light is shed on the past shared between Than and Kav, and it looks like they're on their way to reconciliation. What does this mean for future chapters? Well you'll just have to wait and see! Thanks for reading!

-Starness


	10. The Captured Prince

Sunlight streamed through the open window and brushed across his closed eyelids. Kav groaned softly and rolled over, burying his face in the chest of the man laying next to him. _Don't want it to be daylight yet. Lemme sleep a little longer._ The night before had been...so peaceful. Just to sleep in Thanatus's arms, knowing he'd be there in the morning, had calmed Kav in ways he hadn't felt in many years. Warmth built between them as they lay together completely bare of clothing. The sunlight only added to the slowly rising heat and Kav smiled. Everything was right in his world now. Everything. It was only made even righter when Than leaned down and kissed the top of his head. Even through his wild tangle of hair, he felt that tender gesture.

"You're awake," the voice above him was rumbling and coarse from sleep. "I can feel it."

"Mmmm, what if I am? Does that mean I get a good morning kiss?"

Smirking, Kav tilted his head up and lazily kissed his lover. Than's eyes were closed but he could still see the soft blue glow behind them. Before he could pull back, Kav was rolled onto his back and pinned beneath a large, somewhat sleepy Death Knight. He laughed as Than's long black hair fell over his shoulders in a wild tangle and reached up to tuck the strands behind his ears. Than smiled and brushed long blonde bangs out of his eyes and trailed his fingers down the rogue's cheek, brushing his thumb over the man's lips.

"You are so beautiful. Always. How do you do it?" Thanatus murmured before he leaned down and began trailing kisses along Kav's smooth neck. "God I've waited so long for this. So long to finally have you all to myself."

_Morning sex is definitely a go._ Kav's body shuddered and he tilted his head to the side. Than brushed back his hair and bit down softly. The sudden sharpness made him gasp and arch up into his lover's hard body. Chuckling, Kav wrapped his arms around Than's shoulders, pulling him lower so he could grind his cock into Than's hip. When he heard a strangled moan Kav smirked. But when he felt the large man respond by lifting up his hips and grind hard against his backside, Kav trembled more and a low groan rumbled in his throat. His cock stirred, hardening the more Than rubbed against him, mimicking the act that was to come. _And God I want it._

"I want it. I want you. Come on Than," Kav growled, wrapping his legs around Than's waist. "Give it to me."

"Demanding little whore aren't you?" Than chuckled and pulled back. "Good thing I'm in a giving mood."

Than leaned over, rubbing the head of his fully erect cock against Kav's entrance, and bit lightly at the rogue's ear. Kav yelped, jumped, and promptly smacked the man playfully on the shoulder. The pure erotic feeling that jolted through him at that little nip was so startling. He just couldn't control himself when bitten on his ear. _Than knows it too._ The Death Knight chuckled more and scooted closer, spreading Kav's legs wide by pushing at them behind his knees. It tilted Kav's hips up, exposing him perfectly to Than's hungry gaze. One of Than's slid down and moments later, Kav felt the head of Than's cock press hard against his entrance. Muscles loose from sleep and relaxation slowly stretched, allowing the Death Knight into his body.

"Oh God...oh God..."

"Yes. That's it Kav. Open up to me. Let me in..." Thanatus groaned as he pressed deeper, the lack of lubricant almost painful. He couldn't wait though. He would not wait. "I have to have you. All of you. I love-"

"THAN! Than, wake up!"

The door to the room banged open and Izzy burst in. A piece of parchment was in her hand and she looked around wildly. Once she spotted the two of them in bed, she didn't even flinch. She just closed the door and rushed over. Thanatus paused and pulled out slowly, making Kav wince when he finally popped free.

"What's the situation Izzy? And believe me, you'd better have a damn good reason for interrupting me right now."

"I do," her expression was grim. "The Highlord and Tirion are calling us back. You and me. The messenger arrived this morning."

She handed him the piece of parchment and Than ran his hand through his hair as he scanned it. Kav, however, was not happy. He was just about to engage in what he hoped would become a morning tradition and now it looked like Thanatus would have to leave again. _He can just say no. He should be able to-_

"Sindragosa is alive."

_Fuck._ Kav sighed and sat up, leaning against the headboard. _Whatever a Sindragosa is, it sounds serious._ He glanced at Izzy and frowned. He finally noticed she was dressed in full battle armor with her hood down around her shoulders. The look on her face wasn't one he'd ever seen before. Isoldera actually looked terrified. Than sighed.

"I thought that she was finally taken care of. The Highlord assured me that my leave would be a long one until they were ready to take on the Lich King himself. So many heroes have already died...and she's still alive?"

"Apparently the Lich King saved her from the brink of death. The idiots who fought her last time didn't check to be certain she was dead. Than...we have to go back. Immediately. We're needed on the front."

Sighing, Than nodded and folded the parchment. "I'll get dressed and meet you outside. Go. I'll be along."

Izzy nodded and glanced back at Kav. "I'm sorry Kav."

He waved her off. "Just go. Get ready. I'll be sure Than doesn't spend too long getting dressed."

She opened her mouth to say something, closed it, then shook her head. Izzy left quietly, closing the door behind her. Thanatus was up and around, getting all of his things together and pulling on his cloth and leather fatigues that would go under his plate armor. Kav sighed and pushed back the blankets. Without a care for his nakedness, he went over to Than and wrapped his arms around the man's waist, resting his head on his broad back.

"How long will you be gone? And what is this Sindragosa?"

Than paused in the adjusting of his armor and covered one of Kav's hands with his own. "Sindragosa was once the most beloved consort of Malygos, the aspect of the Blue Dragonflight. When Deathwing the Destroyer formed the Dragon Soul and provoked a war over the Well of Eternity, Malygos and Sindragosa charged in to fight him. However, Deathwing used the Dragon Soul and the blast of power hurled the dragon into the frozen north. As she crawled her way to the Dragonblight, the place where dragons go to die, she called out for Malygos, for aide, for someone to come and help her. When no one came, she continued to drag her blinded, broken body onwards, and her sanity began to deteriorate. When she finally died, her mind was twisted, bitter, and angry. It was only too easy for the Lich King to raise her and she became the Queen of the Frostbrood and one of his fiercest allies. She is the final challenge heroes must face before going on to the Lich King. Many have died because of her. Many more still go on to challenge her. Very few have managed to escape her and lived to tell the tale of her horrors."

"And...you're going to fight her?"

"The Highlord has called me back for a reason, Kav. He knows that I'm one of the best Death Knights he has. That's also why Tirion has called Izzy back. She's made a good impression with him and has become an excellent discipline priest. She's also made it into the Citadel as far as Sindragosa. She's one of the few who has managed to escape her wrath relatively unharmed," Thanatus turned and placed his hands on Kav's shoulders. "I have to go."

"No, no you don't have to go," Kav gripped the front of Than's shirt. "Don't you remember? This has happened before! You made a promise before, that you would come back from the Plaguelands, and you know how well that turned out. Goddamnit Than, we just managed to figure out all our shit and now you're leaving again?"

Than smiled and leaned down to kiss his lover's brow. "Yes but this time, now I have a real incentive to stay alive. And you have a real incentive to get to Northrend. So this time, I want you to make a promise to me."

"What sort of promise?"

"That you'll get to Northrend as fast as you possibly can. This may be the only time I'll get to see you out in the world and away from the Establishment. So promise me you'll reach me as soon as you can. All right Kav?"

He sighed heavily and shook his head. "All right. I promise. I'll get to Northrend as fast as I can. I'll get to _you_ as quickly as I can."

"Then we're agreed. I'll stay alive and you'll get to Northrend. Now, we'd better hurry, or Izzy will come running in again."

Kav groaned and went to get dressed. "I swear, that woman has the absolute worst timing ever. She always did you know!"

Chuckling, Than turned back to the mirror and grabbed a comb. As the two of them dressed and packed their things, Kav felt a slight pang of guilt. He'd been so wrapped up with Than and his own travels that he hadn't even bothered to check in on his business. _I'll write a letter as soon as he leaves. Then I'll find Talon and Brute and after that, it's on. I won't stop until I'm in Northrend. Until I'm as strong as Than._ He shouldered his bags and brought them to the door. Than adjusted his gauntlets as he settled into the familiar feel of his plate armor and Kav's heart skipped a beat. Dressed in all the trappings of a warrior, he realized that his lover was a powerful man, a powerful soldier. And he was needed in this war. It wasn't an easy realization but Kav knew he couldn't keep Than by his side when other people needed him. They headed down the stairs and out to the stables where Izzy was already waiting for them. Than saddled up his Deathcharger and began securing his bags to the back of his mount. Izzy was already set, standing next to her newly-acquired red skeletal Warhorse, and boosted herself into the saddle.

"Are you ready guys?"

"Yeah," Than turned to Kav and wrapped the smaller man in his arms. "Remember Kav...you promised me this time."

He kissed the rogue gently before climbing up into the saddle. Kav went over to Izzy and clasped her hand. She gave him a smile and pulled her hood up and over her head. Her face was completely shrouded once her hood settled and a glowing smoke wafted around her shoulders and head. Than slid on his helm, hiding almost his entire face behind the wicked-looking plate. As Kav stepped back, they clicked their reigns and rode out of the stables, pounding down the road to the waiting portals that would take them to the capital cities. From there, it was merely a quick zeppelin ride to Northrend. He turned and trudged back into the inn, frowning deeply. Thoughts of Than and of Izzy and losing them both flitted through his mind. The blow that would be...it made all the color drain from his face and he leaned against the wall.

"I can't lose them. I can't. I have to get to Northrend," he set his jaw and jogged back upstairs. "First though, I have to check in with Kith and Falcon. I hope to God they haven't torn the place down while I've been gone..."

"Fuck, I never knew Boss had this much paperwork!"

Falcon swore as he knocked over another pile of papers he'd been sorting. Having been left in charge of the Establishment had seemed like a dream come true. Boss trusted him enough to leave the business in his hands and now he was fucking up everything. The Orc scratched his head as he fumbled around in the office, trying to gather up all the papers he'd sent flying. _No wonder Boss wanted a vacation. It's enough to drive anyone insane. _He reached out for a copy of the quarterly income and a softer, smaller hand reached it first. Falcon frowned and looked up. Smiling in front of him was someone that could only make his problems worse.

"Young Master Sivak...what are you doing here?" he straightened and held out his hand. "This is an unexpected visit."

"Yeah," Sivak handed him the paper and chuckled. "I was in town and my Master is in Undercity working on his jewelcrafting business so I thought I would come home for a visit. Where's my dad and why are you in his office?"

"Well young master, your father left on a small excursion. He left Kith and I in charge of the Establishment for the time being. I'm sorry I can't tell you more information than that but I'm not aware of his whereabouts at the moment. He did take two bodyguards with him so rest assured, he will be fine," Falcon went back to the desk and laid out all the papers once again. "Whether we'll be fine though is another story..."

"I'm sure dad wouldn't have left you in charge if he hadn't known you could take care of things," Sivak chuckled but it quickly turned to a frown. "I wonder why he left so suddenly though. I was hoping to see him today."

Falcon smiled and clapped the youth on his shoulder. "This is still your home young master. You are free to roam about it as you will. You should also know that we are happy to see you."

"Thanks Falcon. Do you mind if I wander around for a bit? Let you get back to work?"

"Actually, I think I'm going to step out for a moment. Too many papers for this old soldier to handle," Falcon chuckled, patted Sivak's shoulder again, and headed out.

Sivak sighed as the door closed behind his father's most loyal retainer. He shuffled through the papers on the desk, trying to figure them all out. Although he was a smart kid, Sivak hadn't had any training in matters of business. Still, he was curious and he picked up the sheet marking the annual revenue the Establishment generated. The young man whistled softly as he added up all of the numbers. _Wow, dad's richer than I thought._ Knowing how Aakav liked things, Sivak straightened the desk and tucked all the papers away.

"Perfect," he nodded in approval.

Suddenly, a hand holding a foul-smelling cloth shot around his head and pressed against his mouth. He struggled and cried out as another powerful arm snaked around his waist and held him tight. He managed to get to his wand and fire off a blast before the arm that held his waist grabbed his wrist and squeezed. He cried out and dropped the wand and it let out another bang. Sivak's head began to spin and soon his eyes rolled into the back of his head. The youth slumped over in the arm that held him in a dead faint.

Falcon frowned as he descended the stairs towards a side door. He could have sworn he heard something upstairs. _If the young master messed up that paperwork again, I'm going to throttle him. _He turned around and headed back to the office. When he saw the door open, Falcon picked up his pace and ran for the room. As he slid to a halt, his eyes widened and he clutched the frame so hard it began to crack. The office was in ruins. Papers everywhere, the desk had been scorched, and there was a foul stench in the air. Worse still, when Falcon's eyes landed on the wand, he knew what had happened. _Fuck, I am in deep shit._

"KITH! GET UP HERE! NOW!"

He heard thundering footfalls on the stairs and whirled around, meeting the Tauren as he came rushing up. Kith sneezed when he smelled the office and looked around.

"Falcon what is it? What's that smell?"

"I'll tell you what it is. It's a drug that's used to render someone unconscious. Made with Dreamfoil," Falcon bent over and picked up the wand. "Someone's taken the young master. Send word to Boss and the others. We have to find him."

Kith's hands clenched. "If I ever find the bastards that took the lad, I'll kill them myself and eat their hearts."

"Time enough for that later. We need to get Boss back here and we need to start looking. They couldn't have gotten far. I'll contact Boss, you start tracking. See if you can catch their scents and follow them. Quickly, we don't have any time to waste," Falcon held out the wand as Kith vanished in a puff of smoke. "Use this. It has Sivak's scent all over it."

The lion sniffed a few times, sneezed, and then darted off down the stairs. Falcon pocketed the wand and bellowed for the rest of his team. _May the spirits protect you, lad. Don't worry. We'll find you. I promise._

When Sivak finally regained consciousness, he groaned. His head hurt, his wrists ached, there was something wrong with his shoulders, and he felt like he'd been clobbered by an ogre. _Something doesn't feel right._ He forced his eyes open and immediately winced. The light was dim but it still sent a crack of pain through his head. _Where am I? The last thing I remember, I was in dad's office and then someone grabbed me._ Sivak groaned again. _Fuck, I've been kidnapped. How sad is that? A warlock and I get kidnapped. I knew I should have had Snarky with me._ The thought of his voidwalker gave him an idea. Sivak tried to move his hands in order to summon his demon but very soon realized they were chained together. _Aw hell. Now what am I gonna do? I've lost my wand, I don't know where I am, I can't summon my demons or use my spells..._he glanced down and winced. _And I'm naked. This isn't going to end well._ He opened his eyes again and looked around. There were no windows, only a fire in the hearth, a large cabinet against the wall, and a bed in the room. Of course there was a door but it looked heavy and bolted. _Not to mention impossible to get to. _A few more tugs confirmed his fears: he was chained to a bed.

"Well fuck," he muttered and flopped back down. "Who took me? For that mater, where did they take me? Wonder which one of Dad's enemies finally grew a pair?"

"I wouldn't be so flippant, boy. After all, it was painfully easy to take you."

Sivak froze. He knew that voice. "Vranesh?"

A lantern was lit and the glow illuminated the man previously hidden in the shadows. Sivak gulped. The Champion was dressed in just a shirt and pants. No armor. No weapons. Yet he still looked scarily intimidating. _Oh God, please tell me he's just gonna hold me here. I don't like where this is going._ He jerked the chains a little more, but they held fast and he winced. The metal cut into his tender wrists and he could already feel his skin chafe. Sivak watched Vranesh like a hawk as the man slowly approached the bed and lit a lamp on the wall.

"Indeed, little warlock. Welcome," he sat down on the edge of the bed with a chuckle. "How do you find your accommodations?"

"Well truth be told, the lighting's terrible, there's no furniture, and I doubt that I'll be fed anytime soon if I know you. You're such a poor host. Don't even bother giving your guest any clothing or blanket or anything."

Vranesh smirked. "You always were a feisty lad. It's good to see that hasn't changed. As for the room, well, get used to the sparse furnishings Sivak. You're going to be here a very long time."

"Not likely. My Master will come for me. And if he doesn't, you know my father won't let this go."

"Oh I do so hate to disappoint you child," Vranesh leaned over and whispered in Sivak's ear. "But it was your Master who sold you to me. You didn't come at a cheap price, so I will just have to take my payment from your lovely body instead."

Sivak's face turned white. He started to tremble as the man's words sank into his mind. His Master? Sell him out? To Vranesh, of all people?

"No. No it can't be true. You're lying."

"I'm afraid not, child. You see, it turns out you stood to become more powerful than your Master and he couldn't have that. So he decided to be rid of you. All I had to do was offer him a payment and a chance to partake in the fruits of your being held here. So you see," Vranesh nibbled on Sivak's ear. "There is no one that is coming to save you. With your father gone, and your Master rid of you, you are all alone and at my mercy."

_No...that's...that's impossible. I knew I was getting better but I could never be stronger than my Master! How could he do this to me? How could he sell me to this bastard? _Sivak closed his eyes against the onslaught of tears that built in the corners. He couldn't believe it. If Falcon didn't know he was taken, or worse didn't care, then he really would be alone. With Vranesh. The first drops of fear leaked into his heart and he began to shake. As strong as he was, Sivak was still young. Still vulnerable. For his entire life he'd counted on others to be there in case things got too much for him to handle. Now there was no one. _What am I going to do?_ He flinched as Vranesh trailed a hand down his body, touching intimately as if he already owned him.

"Stop. You can't do this to me. I've done nothing to you," Sivak trembled as Vranesh's hand grazed his stomach and moved further down. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's very simple child. Your father humiliated me. Both in public and in private. It has gone on for too long. Now I'm going to inflict on him the pain that he makes others feel. So it's nothing personal against you Sivak," the Champion grinned, flashing teeth. "You're just the instrument I'm using to make your father suffer."

Before Sivak could beg or protest more, Vranesh wrapped his hand around the boy's cock and squeezed hard. The unexpected pressure became pain and the boy cried out, squirming his hips. To his dismay, it only served to jerk his cock around more in Vranesh's grip which made him yelp and cry more. Finally Sivak was able to still his hips and he glared at the man, his face red and tears streaking down his cheeks.

"You bastard."

"No, I do believe that's you, Sivak. After all, you don't have a father, do you?" Vranesh's voice was idle as he rose to his feet and went to the cabinet. "Mmmm, let's see? How to begin. There are so many things I want to do to your lovely young body."

"Wait, what do you mean? I have a father. My mother died, but I still have Dad."

Vranesh turned and smiled. Sivak shuddered when he saw the look gleaming in the man's eyes. He turned his head away and refused to look as the paladin returned to the bed and once more sat on the edge. There was a soft squelching sound and Sivak forced himself to look. Vranesh squirted a slick, clear jelly onto a long, thick dildo. Sivak swallowed thickly. There were raised bumps all along the length and he knew it was going to be uncomfortable to take it. He was trembling openly when Vranesh pressed the head to his opening and began to tease him with it. He would push the tip in just enough to split Sivak open then pull out and do it again. Each time he changed the depth so Sivak never knew what to expect. He writhed and jerked on his bindings, but he couldn't pull away. There was no slack and he only wound up making things worse. When Sivak tried to pull back, Vranesh shoved the toy in deeper.

"AAAHHH!" Sivak screamed as he was breached, his entire body going rigid.

"Now, what was I saying? Oh yes," Vranesh continued to penetrate the boy with the toy, soaking up his screams and pleas for the toy to be removed. "I suppose Aakav never told you. But then, few knew his secret. Fewer still lived to tell about it. But you never had a mother, Sivak. It was Aakav who carried you inside him for nine months, your father who endured the labor, and your father who bore you into this world."

"Wh-what? No, no you're lying. That's not possible. It's-AH! Oh God, please stop, please take it out! It hurts, the ridges hurt."

Inside his body, the bumps on the dildo rubbed hard against his walls, providing almost painful friction as he was stretched wide over the slick toy. It wasn't even halfway into him and Sivak felt like the pressure was into his stomach. Despite the painful pleasure he was in though, he still tried to grasp the conversation as Vranesh continued.

"It's very possible. You see, your father either is or possesses a brilliant alchemist that created a special potion. It's one that gives a male the internal organs and reproductive ability of a female. Of course, the child can only be born by cutting open his stomach and extracting the child. I believe that is the reason he never lets anyone see him without a shirt. Or if he does, he explains the scar away as a battle injury. Nevertheless, it's true. Your father bore you, child."

"But, but if that's, ah, true," Sivak keened painfully as more of the dildo eased inside him. "Then, then what about my mother? And how do you...do you know about this?"

"That even I do not know. No one knows who his partner was. As for my knowledge," Vranesh's chuckle was like rolling thunder. "Let's just say your father becomes a very talkative man when he's imbibed enough wine. Very talkative and very willing. One could almost mistake him for one of his own whores."

"Shut up! Don't talk about my dad like that!"

Vranesh frowned. "I don't think you're in any position to be giving me orders, boy."

And he shoved. Sivak screamed as the rest of the toy pierced his body and filled him past his point of endurance. The rich, metallic scent of blood tickled his nose and he trembled at the pain he felt deep in his body. Hiccuping and sobbing, Sivak buried his face in his arm as he tried to ride out the pain. Unfortunately, Vranesh wasn't done there. He left the dildo inside Sivak and pulled out a long roll of tape. He tore off two thick pieces and pressed them against his backside. Sivak's eyes widened in horror as Vranesh effectively trapped the toy inside him. No matter how he moved or even if he was perfectly still, he felt it. He felt it rubbing his walls, piercing deep inside him, and loosening him for what was to come. Once that was done, Vranesh nodded in satisfaction and turned his attention back to Sivak.

"So you see lad, your father is not only a murderer and a procurer of flesh, he's also a bit of a freak. Still, I do not deny that his idea has merit. For those of us who wish to have children but are incapable of bearing them, his potion is revolutionary. However," Vranesh ran a hand over Sivak's stomach. "I feel it can also be used to punish."

Sivak felt his stomach drop down to his feet. "You're not...you can't be serious..."

"I do believe I am. I think you'll look wonderful, swollen with my seed, all flushed and soft and helpless. Don't feel so sad Sivak," Vranesh smiled and brushed the boy's tear-stained cheek. "I'm not a cruel man. I promise I will let you feel that bond many, many times over."

"You, you can't. What would you do with the children?"

"Do you really want to know the answer to that question? I believe you know what I would do. I cannot have snot-nosed bratlings hanging off my cape and I certainly cannot allow them to stay with you. Besides, the Forsaken have to eat as well."

"NO!" Sivak's eyes turned wild as he jerked against the chains. "No, no I won't let you do this! I won't! You can't make me do this!"

"Fortunately, I can. While you were asleep, I dosed you with the potion. It will take a day or two, but you will soon be ready. In the meantime you will enjoy my hospitality here. I expect you to be a good little mother Sivak. After all, these are children you will be carrying and you wouldn't want anything to happen to them before their time, would you?"

"You're sick. Insane. I can't believe you'd go this far just to hurt my father."

"Believe it boy," Vranesh leaned in so he was inches from Sivak's face and grabbed the boy's chin so he couldn't move. "Your father is as evil as any Scourge. He kills indiscriminately, he robs people of all they have, he sells innocents off to the highest bidder, and he feels no remorse for any of it. This is only just. He has done horrible things to others. Now it's his turn to suffer as he has made others suffer. Now, I must be going. But before I do go, I shall leave you with a little present."

Vranesh withdrew one last toy from the pile of things he had grabbed. It was a very thin, very small rod. Sivak frowned as Vranesh slowly licked it. _What is that? Where is he-?_ But it became very clear what he was going to do when he moved to Sivak's cock. The youth started struggling anew, but every time he moved, the toy within him jarred against his walls until he couldn't take it anymore and lay back on the bed trembling. Vranesh smiled and grabbed his cock, stroking slowly until it hardened underneath his hands. Then, gripping the erect flesh in one hand, he slowly inserted the rod into the slit of Sivak's cock. As soon as it pierced him, Sivak screamed. He screamed as though on fire as the rod slid deeper and deeper into his cock. Finally, Vranesh seemed satisfied and when he pulled back, Sivak saw just the tiniest sliver of the rod sticking out of his slit.

"There we are. And to ensure you don't lose that erection," he slipped three small metal rings around the base of Sivak's cock and balls, separating the balls and keeping the boy's flesh hard. "Perfect. Now for the finishing touch."

Vranesh whipped out a length of thick leather with a bright red ball attached in the center. He leaned over, grabbed the hinges of Sivak's jaw, and pried open his mouth. Once it was wide enough, Vranesh shoved the ball into the boy's and fastened the straps behind his head. Nodding once, he rose from the bed and admired his handiwork. Sivak's green eyes were glazed over and he was weeping openly from the pressure and pain that came from the toys inside his body. _Yes. Very lovely. He'll be nice and stretched when I return. Then I can begin work on stretching his belly as well. Oh Aakav...I do hope you get to see your boy like this. The look on your face will bring me such intense pleasure. Seeing the boy like this brings back such fond memories..._Vranesh leaned down and brushed Sivak's hair out of his eyes.

"Now make sure you behave yourself, little one. Otherwise when I come back, I'll be sure to punish you in ways you've never even imagined."

In a mocking gesture of affection, he kissed Sivak's gagged mouth, and swept towards the door. With a final laugh, he exited the room, being sure to lock the door behind him. Sivak was left alone with his torture. His cock throbbed in time with his heartbeat and his ass was so sore and stuffed that he didn't dare move. Most of all though, he had so many questions. Questions that buzzed around in his mind and gave him no peace. Who was his other parent then? Why had his father kept that from him? Would Vranesh really go through with his threats? Why did his Master betray him? A wailing sob escaped his lips as he cried out for someone, anyone, to save him.

On the other side of the door, Vranesh smirked as he heard his captive cry out for salvation. He turned, spotting the dark figure in the corridor and held up a money bag.

"You've done well. But then I expected nothing less from you."

"Just remember our bargain, Champion," the hoarse voice carried with it a hint of mockery. "You get the opportunity to humiliate both vonTwilight and his spawn. I get the chance to experiment on any offspring you produce."

"Yes, yes, I know. Believe me, I'm rather relieved they'll go to such a good cause."

"Mmm," a bony arm covered in a long sleeve reached out and snatched the money bag. "Just so we understand each other. I've been wanting to rid myself of that brat ever since Leo took him as his student. Leo is mine. He always has been. And now, the vonTwilight brat is yours. Make no mistake though, I will be watching your progress. Perhaps adding ideas of my own. You have a good chance here, Vranesh. Don't blow it."

The elf stiffened and sneered. "As if I would take advice from a Forsaken. No matter how clever you believe yourself to be."

A harsh laugh echoed in the darkness. "I am clever, Blood Elf, and if you knew what was good for you, you would listen to me. Given enough time, you could win the boy over to you. Make him as much your slave as Aakav does with his whores. Of course, if that idea does not appeal to you, I can always take him back..."

"No. It appeals to me," Vranesh grit his teeth. "Now go. I need time to plan my next strategy."

"Of course. But remember...if you are ever in need of assistance, you know where to find me," the voice trailed off and soon the sound of his shuffling footsteps also faded away.

Vranesh snorted. He hated Forsaken. Always had. The one he'd just made the deal with was one of the worst he'd ever encountered. _I will have to be very careful when dealing with him. Smitheson is not one to be double-crossed. Or crossed at all. _Still, he had what he wanted. And the man's suggestion had intrigued him. Perhaps it was time to look at the long-term rather than just a few hours in the future. Grinning, Vranesh headed towards the exit. He was in such a good mood, perhaps he'd even treat Bachi to a blowjob at the man's desk. He hadn't done that in ages. Once he'd sated his lover, he'd return to his little captive and give him a good working over.

Life was good.

* * *

Well now, Falcon's got a big problem on his hands, Sivak is in trouble, Vranesh is plotting, and we meet our main antagonist. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, the mysterious Forsaken is the one that has caused this entire fiasco. Meet the most evil man I've ever had the misfortune to create. . And yes, he has a thing for Sivak's Master. You'll find out more about that later on though. For now, you must wait in lovely, lovely suspense for the next chapter, where Vranesh returns to "visit" his captive.

Starness


	11. Torture and Tyranny

The boy was sleeping. As was to be expected. He had been through quite the harrowing day and it wasn't over yet. Hours had passed before Vranesh had returned. He smirked as he stood in the doorway to the hidden chamber. Sivak's chest rose and fell in ragged pants. His body covered in sweat, cum, and dried blood. Slender, barely muscled thighs quivered as the obviously aching muscles strained against his bonds. _Perhaps it was a bit hasty to chain him at the knee. Mmmm, no...his legs will be nice and malleable when I finally take them down. No resistance. _The boy made an elegant picture. Vranesh had left him chained on the bed, laying on his back with his legs spread wide and chained to the area above the headboard. The boy had been in that position ever since he'd brought him to his new captivity. _Must be so painful for the poor lad._ He chuckled as he balanced a tray of food and wine. Knowing the father's weakness for it, Vranesh decided he'd see how the boy fared against the potent powers of the vine. On silent feet, he approached the bed and laid the tray down on the bedside table.

"Wake up Sivak," he purred and unclasped the ball gag. "I've brought you something to eat. Have you been a good boy while I've been gone?"

"F...ff...fuck...you."

"Tut, tut, that won't do at all. Perhaps I should leave you here for a few more hours and see how well-behaved you are then."

"No!" Sivak's voice was hoarse, his throat raw, and he coughed, rocking the chains and whimpering as the rod in his cock jerked. "No...don't leave me here...like this."

_He makes such an enticing picture. _Vranesh settled on the edge of the bed and reached over. With careful fingers, he worked the small, silver rod free of Sivak's cock. The boy keened and trembled as the torture device was finally removed, leaving his slit a little wider for the experience. _A few days and salves and it'll go back to normal. _What he was most concerned about though was how far stretched the boy's ass had become. With a large, callused hand, he reached between Sivak's trembling thighs and grasped the base of the dildo. As he slowly slid it out, Sivak whimpered and flexed his fingers in discomfort. The ridged edges had tiny traces of blood but the entire thing was coated in the slick lubricant he'd used earlier. _Good to know that formula can last for eight to ten hours without getting sticky or dissolving. I really must thank the merchant I purchased it from. Perhaps I'll even return his son to him when I'm finished. _Setting the toy aside, Vranesh slipped on a silk glove and speared Sivak with two fingers.

"AH! Stop, that hurts!"

"I know it does," Vranesh murmured as he stretched and felt around inside. "But I have to be sure you're ready to handle someone of my...girth. Don't want to tear you open the first time I fuck you, now do I?"

Tears slid down Sivak's cheeks and with each one Vranesh felt his power growing. He owned this warlock now. He had pulled one over on Aakav and now had the ability to destroy him. _But that happy event won't occur for quite a while. _Turning his attention back to the task at hand, Vranesh smiled. _Oh yes. Nicely stretched and lubricated. I'll give him some time to feel the emptiness before I fill him again. And perhaps clean him up a little. I wonder if the son shares the same pleasures as the father? _Delighted at the prospect, Vranesh withdrew his fingers and tossed the glove aside. He pulled the table with the tray closer and began picking through the various offerings. Nothing too heavy, but nothing that he absolutely needed a spoon and fork for. _No...that will be the best part of this little game. _Vranesh took a piece of sweet, tender fruit and held it to the boy's lips. Sivak turned his head away.

"Open your mouth and take it, boy, otherwise I will be forced to feed you in some other way. A way that would be most unpleasant for you, I promise," he growled threateningly. "You would take your meals from my cock and nowhere else."

Sivak paled at the thought and swallowed thickly. Vranesh held the fruit to his lips again and this time, they opened. He slid the piece of fruit into the boy's mouth and traced his thumb along Sivak's lower lip. That set the tone for the rest of the meal. Vranesh would bring a bit of food to his captive's mouth, Sivak would accept it, and Vranesh would respond with a more intimate touch. When Sivak coughed after a bit of bread, he decided to see if the boy was like his father. He raised a goblet of wine, took a deep drink, and leaned over his captive. When Sivak tried to jerk away, Vranesh held him fast by his long blonde hair and sealed their mouths together. As soon as Sivak opened his lips to protest, Vranesh let the warm, potent wine fall from his lips and into the boy's mouth. The gesture was almost obscenely intimate. He'd never even performed such an act for his lover, Bachi. When the first mouthful was gone, Vranesh repeated the action. Then a third time. By the time he'd given Sivak a full goblet of wine, the boy's cheeks were flushed and he was panting. Vranesh ended that last mouthful with a deep, probing kiss as he tipped the boy's head back and exposed the pale smoothness of his throat.

_Let's see how hot our little prince is. _He unlocked the chains that held Sivak's wrists as he leaned over and attacked the open throat. As he sucked and bit hard, causing his captive to cry out, his hands were busy looping a bit of silk rope around Sivak's wrists. Once he had the length of it wrapped, tightened, and tied, Sivak's hands were trapped at the small of his back. Leaving the tempting flesh of the boy's throat behind, Vranesh smirked down at the wide, wet eyes of his victim. _Oh yes. He has the same weakness for wine as his father. This shall be far easier than I thought._ With a small key, Vranesh unlocked the chains holding the boy's legs suspended in the air. They dropped limply to the bed and Sivak groaned at the sudden shift in position. Quickly, Vranesh pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside, leaving him bare-footed and dressed in only his cotton practice pants. He hefted the naked boy up, tossed him over one shoulder, and strode to the door across the way.

"What are you doing? Put me down! This is humiliating!" Sivak squirmed and kicked. Or tried to. His legs only jerked feebly after being so long in the air. "Vranesh, where are you taking me?"

"To the bathroom of course. Can't have my future child-bearer smelling like the Undercity, can I?" he teased and slapped the pert, round ass near his cheek.

"B...bathroom?"

The horror in Sivak's voice caused Vranesh to grin. He opened the bathroom and went immediately for the bathing area. A series of nozzles, tubes, taps, and sprays resided along one side of the wide, marble-floored area. There was a large wooden stool in the center, just behind the half-wall that divided the bathing area from the rest of the bathroom. Vranesh went straight for that and began fiddling with the different taps. He turned two and the sound of running water filled the room. Sivak squirmed on his shoulder and Vranesh sighed. His hand connected with the boy's ass again, this time hard enough to leave a red mark. Sivak screamed.

"Now behave yourself, little one, otherwise this won't be as pleasant for you as I had intended," he warned.

"What could be pleasant about this place?"

"Oh you would be surprised. Your father enjoys this little ritual I'm about to perform on you. So much so he performs it on all of his new acquisitions the moment they're dropped off at the Establishment," once he had the water the right temperature, Vranesh pulled the stool closer and shifted Sivak's body off his shoulder.

He sat the boy on his lap, facing outward, his bound hands pressed against Vranesh's stomach. Vranesh spread his own thighs and used them to separate Sivak's as well, until he had the boy spread as wide as he could go. Once satisfied that they were in a good position, Vranesh looped one solid, muscled arm around Sivak's slim waist and used the other to open the hose. Warm, soapy water gushed from the tube as Vranesh raised it high and began to hose down the warlock. Sivak sputtered and coughed but he held on tight as he soaked the boy from head to toe. He paid special attention to the boy's cock, still aching, stiff, and trapped within a cock ring. The hue of red the head had become was quite fetching if Vranesh admitted it to himself. He was also getting soaked from the spray of the water but he ignored it. He had more pressing matters to attend to. With a turn of his wrist, he reduced the flow of the water to little more than a small stream. _Perfect. Now let's see you really squirm, boy. _Carefully, Vranesh brought the hose down, tucked it behind Sivak's sac, and inserted it into the warlock's loose, abused hole.

"Ah! Take it out, Vranesh, take it out! It's too hot! It burns!" Sivak thrashed about on Vranesh's lap but the iron band of his arm wouldn't budge.

"That's only the soap cleaning your internal wounds. Now hold still."

Waiting patiently as the boy's thrashings continued, Vranesh estimated the amount of soapy water that now filled the boy's body and pulled the tube out. Sivak keened and he selected a smaller tube. This one was clear and when he turned on the water, it came out clear as well, no soap mixed in. He hosed down the boy's ass and thighs, waiting until everything ran clear again. Then Vranesh inserted the hose into Sivak's ass once again. This time, he pushed it in deep, knowing what so much water would do and wanting it to do its work. As Sivak's body slowly filled, he pulled the boy further back and rubbed himself against the cleft of Sivak's ass.

"Do you feel that, little prince? That nice, warm water is going to do wonderful things to your body. It's not as potent as the wine but the heat will do just as fine a job of relaxing you. And when you're ready, I'm going to slide right into your wet, slick cunt and fuck you until you scream for mercy," he purred deeply and bit Sivak's tender ear.

His hand, slick and wet with soap and water, wrapped around Sivak's cock. Slowly he squeezed until he had a firm grip. Just as slowly, he moved his fist up and down, milking the boy for every cry he was worth. The slow, sensual torture sent a thrill through Vranesh's blood and he watched intently for the changes he knew would come. Eventually, Sivak's muscled belly began to soften. He stroked faster as it swelled and stretched. A small bump started to form and when it became noticeable, he shut off the water and closed the hose...leaving all of the water deep inside Sivak's body. Resting his chin on the boy's shoulder, he smirked at the picture it made.

"Look there, boy. Soon, that's going to happen to you. Only it will mean something very different," he purred in delight as Sivak's eyes widened and his complexion became waxen. "It will mean that you have a little life growing inside you. But oh, do I long to see your body like this. So vulnerable. So weak. So completely dominated."

He kept stroking the boy's cock as his other hand finally moved from Sivak's waist. Vranesh stroked the slightly swollen belly, noting how taut and stretched the flesh looked. The thought of having this boy, his hated enemy's son, bearing his child, being so completely under his control...the thought was so potent, so raw, that he growled. A burning lust and rage to have this boy, to make him the perfect slave, had Vranesh seeing red. He reached down and between Sivak's legs. When he grasped that hose, he started to move it in and out. While it was slick and slender, he knew the pressure and friction combined with the pleasure of having his dick stroked would soon send the boy over the edge. _And then his training will truly begin._

"Say you are my whore, Sivak. Say it and I will let you have your release," he growled.

"Ah, ah, ah...no...no..." the broken whine that accompanied frenzied cries for release made Vranesh push harder.

"Say it. Or I will keep you in here, filled with water, tortured by my hands, until you break in half," he pushed the tube in harder to emphasize his point. "Say it!"

"AGH!" Sivak screamed and panted, his head slumped forward. "I..."

"Yeeessss," Vranesh hissed and moved to unlock the cock ring. "Whose are you Sivak?"

"Y-yours...yours..."

"And what are you to me?"

"I'm...your..." the boy sobbed brokenly as he looked down at his belly. "I'm your whore!"

And it was then Vranesh knew true power. The power that came from holding another soul under your control. He released the cock ring and jerked Sivak in his fist. The boy screamed so as to rattle the walls and came without prompting. Vranesh jerked the tube out and water gushed everywhere around them. He listened as Sivak screamed and pleaded wordlessly, too lost in his long-awaited climax, and shuddered. He knew he would have to visit Bachi as soon as this was over. He was wound far too tight and woe betide anyone who kept him from his lover. Belatedly, he turned his attention back to the boy. Sivak had fallen limply against his chest, out cold from the stress of the afternoon. Once he'd cleaned and dried them both off, he exited the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

A soft knock came at the door.

"One moment," he set the boy this time on a special platform that had been set up just for a particular purpose.

Once more, Sivak's knees were raised and chained to a hook against the wall, spread wide enough so that anyone could reach over and fondle his cock and fuck him should they choose. He also made sure the boy's hands were still securely tied before answering the door.

"It's about time. I thought I was actually going to have to do the deed myself," Vranesh sneered at the hooded figure before stepping aside.

"Of course not, Champion. I know how squeamish you are about such things. Besides, I did make it perfectly clear what I expected of you, did I not?" the stooped figure shuffled inside, leading another by a chain behind him.

"How did you manage to smuggle it in?"

"Oh I have my ways. Being what I am allows me to do things most others would never consider," a dry, rasping laugh rose from the hooded figure and he gestured to the door. "You may leave now. I hope you did a fair job of fooling the boy?"

"Indeed. He believes that _I _will be the one impregnating him," Vranesh scoffed. "As though I would ever stoop to such a thing."

"And he is well prepared, yes?"

"Of course. I used the specific toy you gave me. His legs are completely limp, he is cleaned from head to foot, he has had the potion, and eaten the drugged food. He won't awaken for hours yet," Vranesh sneered and pulled on a robe. "You're revolting, Smitheson."

"I aim to please. Now be off. I have my own work to do before he awakens."

Without another word, Vranesh left. As soon as the door closed behind him, the Forsaken lowered his hood. Faintly glowing yellow eyes surveyed the room and the captive youth that lay spread out like a sacrificial offering. _If I didn't have so much profit to gain from this, I would kill you now, boy. Even if it would mean earning Leo's hatred. _The thought of the lover from his human life made him shudder but he quickly quelled it. With soft footsteps, he moved forward and examined the boy with his own eyes. _Breathing deep, heartbeat slow, ass stretched...yes, it seems Vranesh has done an adequate job of preparing him. _Nodding in satisfaction, he turned to his captive and jerked the chain forward impatiently.

"Come on, you stupid goat, we don't have all day."

He whipped off the cloak shrouding his prisoner and revealed a young Draenei. Male, by the evidence of his very hard, very large cock jutting between his legs. He was bound in a full harness from shoulders to torso. Chains laced around his ankles and connected to the sheath of leather holding his arms bound to the small of his back. He could walk...but barely. The slender hooves were wrapped in cloth to muffle the sound of his footsteps. The male was also blindfolded, gagged, and collared around his neck. Smitheson jerked the male forward, removed the cock ring, and positioned his specimen at the sleeping warlock's entrance. Once the head was in all the way, he pushed on the goat's hips. The male let out a strangled groan behind his gag and began to buck wildly. Smitheson watched with dispassionate eyes.

"Hm, even after all that preparation the Champion did, it's still a tight fit. Ah well. I shall just have to tell him to make the dildo larger next time," he muttered and went to help himself to the wine and goblets. "Stupid man won't fuck him himself."

Once he'd poured himself some wine, he settled down in a nearby chair to watch, and brood. Although normally such a sight would have sent any man into arousal, he felt nothing. _Dead nerves don't exactly make an erection ideal. _He sighed and sipped, considering his plans and his other experiments. _The females have already bred with the satyrs. So far the infants haven't survived the birthing. Perhaps I went too far into one direction. Satyrs are pure demons...Blood Elves are merely addicted to magic. And a warlock is addicted to fel magic. If this works out, perhaps I should start breeding the males with Aakav's whores rather than pay the satyrs. _It was much to think about. He had far-reaching plans for this boy and he would not allow them to be disrupted.

"So many things could go wrong," he murmured but leered as the Draenei came deep inside the slumbering warlock. "But the rewards are worth the risk."

Usually, a male would stop with one climax, requiring time to recover. However, the beast that fucked Sivak had been given a special potion. One that would make him incapable of softening until he'd climaxed for three straight hours. _Rather ingenious. VonTwilight has no idea that his own creation is being used on his son. _He swirled the goblet and sipped again. Rather than tasting the smoky flavor of the vintage, it simply burned away the minute it made contact with his body. He made a face and set the goblet aside. It was better to not drink at all than to dwell on what might have been. Turning his attention back to the show, he leaned his chin on his hand. _Nothing personal, Aakav. We've been grand business partners for years. Unfortunately, the day you gave your son to my Leo was the day you made an enemy._ He waited as the Draenei spent himself to the point of exhaustion, pulled out, and finally collapsed in a heap on the floor. He sighed and rose.

"You damn, pathetic beast. Couldn't even do this right, could you? Between Vranesh and his stupidity and now this, I'll never get any work done," he muttered to himself as he rummaged around in his robes. "Believing that he's in control, thinking that eventually he will own the boy, what an idiot. But what can you expect from a man who does nothing to exercise his brain instead of just his brawny arms."

Only an hour and a half had passed, but Smitheson knew one of those implants would stick. He just wouldn't inform the Champion of that. _Perhaps I'll bring an adult male next time...and keep the boy awake for it. _The thought was appealing and as he forced his captive to his feet, he smirked at Sivak's prone form. Seed leaked from his reddened, abused hole, trailed into the cleft of his ass, and dripped onto the floor. _Can't have him wasting all that. Not after I took time out of my day to come here. _So Smitheson took a plug from amongst the many found in the toy chest and carelessly shoved it into the unconscious boy's body.

"There. That should make sure you don't forget your, ah, captor's gift," he paused and then in a sudden fit of rage, grasped Sivak by the hair and hissed close to his ear. "You are nothing to me. Nothing. You will never see Leo again. I will make sure to it that they never find your body. Once you've served your purpose, I will feed you to my demons!"

He threw the boy back, only the drugs keeping him unconscious as his head hit the cushioned back of the platform. Even with the padding, Smitheson knew it would hurt when Sivak woke up. He gathered up his captive, unlocked the boy's legs, and left. Putting his hood up, he took the same underground route to the Establishment that he'd taken to reach the boy's holding place. Once he arrived back, he sent the beast off to rest with its kennel and carefully pulled off his soiled gloves. When he reached the main floor, he had to pause in the doorway as a flurry of chaos surrounded him on all sides. Tauren, Orcs, Elves, Goblins, (_Goblins? Honestly.)_ all ran around in complete panic. Kith stood near the bottom of the stairs in conference with the Tauren he recognized as Talon. Seeing no reason to draw attention to himself, he strode forward with a frown on his features.

"Kith, Talon, what's going on? What's happened?"

"Sorry Eryi, don't have time to stop and chat," Talon apologized. "Boss is coming back any minute now and we have to be ready. Did you enjoy your time with us, sir?"

"Of course," Eryi smiled broadly, baring his sharpened teeth. "You know I always enjoy my stints in the Establishment. Good day, gentlemen."

He barely received a nod as he shuffled out the door and onto the street. Once he was in Murder Row proper, he summoned his steed and climbed on. Eryi had just cleared the alleyway when a trio of riders approached at a frantic pace. At the head of the pack was a Blood Elf, his blonde hair a banner in the darkness. Eryi chuckled as he urged his mount into a trot. _Good luck finding your boy, vonTwilight. Let's see where our little game takes us. _And with that, he was gone.

* * *

Yes, yes, I know it's been a long time. But honestly, inspiration for this story didn't hit me until I read the last chapter. Don't worry, we'll get back to Kav soon, I just wanted to introduce the REAL villain here. ...What, you thought Vranesh was the villain? Oh no. Nooooo, no, no. Eryi is the truest evil in my little, shriveled heart. I do enjoy torturing Sivak, but we need to get back to the plotline. And as for the kink, well...this is the Establishment! Anything goes! (At least, anything the author can handle.) You'll see more of the outcome of this little kidnapping next time. And who knows? It may be enough to bring Than back from Icecrown.

Also as a note: Yes, I know that I am one expansion behind. But considering I started writing this while Wrath was still endgame, I'm not going to adjust anything until the epilogue. And yes, there will be one. I'm just not sure when. See ya next time!

-Starness


End file.
